Silver Knight Squire
by warp-speeeed
Summary: The story of a young able squire sent to an eastern region by his king, but for what reason, the First Lord never shared, only stating that it will be all be clear soon. He is the holder of a dark, forbidden power only few hold knowledge about, marking him for a destined ending in which he will no longer be a part of Gwyn's race, but something else entirely. Some graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to a story crossover with dark souls and highschool dxd, and I hope that you enjoy this series to come.**

 **I dont own dark souls or highschool dxd. This first part will be like a prologue**

 _In the great war, God's forces and his angels had been driven into a shallow corner, they were caught by surprise while preparing an invasion against the devils in a forest. Among the force, a devil general and his maidens had cast a spell on the angels that kept them grounded to the earth, the amount of angels that had were killed vastly outnumbered devil casualties. When the angels had lowered their arms in surrender, the devils, while still in the air with their gargoyle-like wings cheered victoriously. However before their leading general could make any other orders, the night sky to the west had started light up with little yellow lights._

 _The first wave came over them, and the devils were confused at first, before a scream of a comrade pulled their attention to a devil pierced by a spear of lightning, and slowly falling to a paralysing effect. The devils were trapped within a storm of lightning, and the general and his invasion guards had bore witness to a tragic event. Through a spell of great sight, the devil general and his guards witnessed a lord and a legion of silver knights behind, hurling bolts of light from a great distance through the air. After a plead from a commander, the general ordered his devil soldiers to descend to the level of the angels, but before long, his units on the ground encountered massive armors that wielded lightning in their weaponry, fighting alongside a nearly-defeated army of angels._

 _When the general looked downwards, he saw numerous armors, crushing the devils on the earth with their huge axes and spears, and hurling lightning at the devils in the sky whenever there was none who would challenge them on the earth. While gazing in horror at how quickly the attack turned, he had been struck with a bolt himself, and had started falling, before caught by a commander at his side, who had ordered the army with a shout to retreat. Only a few of the large army had managed to cast a teleport spell, since they had not been caught by a bolt of lightning from the west, or from the armor alongside the angels, who had been emboldened by the intervention of an ally army and now launched their own light at whatever devil they could see._

 _The angels, their general as well had been saved by a lord, his legion of silver knights and their dragonslayers by way of lightning. Thus the event was named 'The night that lightning fell' by angels to their grandchildren, and whomever were searching for tales to hear._

 _God, after hearing reports of their allies' intervention had built statues of him and their legendary legion around his heaven in humble gratitude, with plaques of silver etched with even humbler words of gratitude. The lord had sent his firstborn, an heir of lightning to impart his goodwill to the angels with a white birch as an offering of friendship to them. From then on, the angels had been forever grateful to the lord and his silver legion, even fought together in coming battles to further strengthen relations with them. The kingdoms of Lordran and Heaven have been faithful allies even to the day the three factions remain without open conflict._

 _Even to this day, soldiers of the silver knights could be seen within Heaven as angels flew about Lordran, an agreement by God and the Lord for their people to understand each other better, stories were shared, and laughs were to be had. Gwyn's and God's people stay alongside each other without fear of betrayal and deceit from the other._

 **Hey. Did you like? If you did, be sure to review, and look out for another chapter pretty soon.**

 **It's been a while since I watched dxd, but it was pretty cool, and well I like dark souls lore, even if i've only played ds 3.**

 **Well, goodbye, I hope to see you in the next chapter of this little fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, welcome back to the fic, this part will actually get the characters in, so enjoy.**

 **I do not own dark souls or highschool dxd.**

* * *

A young lad by the name of Tristan had been sent by the lord of his kingdom to a place named Kuoh town, to learn more of their eastern allies. Tristan was a squire, who attended to a knight's needs before becoming one themself. In his case, a silver knight, but perhaps, by a stretch of the imagination, he would be able to become one of his Lord's knights or grow into a dragonslayer himself, and be gifted a treasured iron armor.

But for now, Tristan had to settle for a knights' squire, but at least he was starting towards his dream, which was to one day slay a dragon with his own hands wreathed in lightning. While thinking about that, he was interrupted by his name being called out from a man on another side of a set of sliding doors.

"Come in." his teacher called. And Tristan opened the door, stood at the front of the class, eyes to the back to avoid nervous contact.

"Class, this is Tristan Fidel, now be nice to him. He is a foreigner to Japan, so please make him feel welcome." The teacher talked, before showing him to a spare seat all the way in the back. Tristan bowed to the class of teens formally before moving to sit at the back, next to a sleeping person, and behind a group of teens talking quietly about a feverish topic, though one seemed slightly bored. He scratched his messy black hair as he walked.

When Tristan sat down at his desk, the sleeping person next to him shifted slightly to look at him, before merely returning to his slumber. And the teacher continued talking about mathematics, something that he never was proficient at. Some girls looked at him before returning away uninterested at him, and even less boys had done the same. When the young lad finally noticed, there was certainly an excessive amount of girls compared to the amount of boys within the academy.

Soon the bell for the school lunch had tolled, and the students stood, while few remained, the slumbering one beside him, for example. The students who stood all filed out of the narrow classroom door, and Tristan waited unti they were all gone. He didn't want an awkward conversation with anyone, best to stay quiet, doubts about common friendship lurked in him, after all. The young lad walked about, intent on finding stairs that led to the roof, and by extension, the warm rays of sunlight that soothed him.

The stairs were easy enough to find, there were quite a few strewn about the building. Tristan climbed the stairs, simply repeating the process after each set of two ended, the roof door came into sight. It was pushed open by a girl on the other side, he waited for the door to swing by, to avoid a crash with it. A girl with long red hair and a girl with long black hair walked past, paying him no attention past a simple glance, then proceeding to talk about him out of earshot. It was a common occurence for the poor young lad, he had only wanted to be like all else, friends to bide time with, but apparently it was not for him.

Walking past the shadow of a small building that connected the stairs, he was met with the warm and soothing rays of sunlight that always felt as if it had held him dearly. The poor young lad sat on the tile of the academy roof, simply basking in the ray's of the sun, in a resting gesture with one leg up supporting an arm while the other arm and leg mirrored it, but on the floor instead. Slowly, Tristan rest his head on his right arm, and was pulled closer and closer to shuteye.

 **This is a change of perspective**.

Issei had left his old friends, abandoned them for a more satisfying circle to be a part of.

"Issei, did you know about a new foreigner student?" His king asked of him.

"Yes, I did, he was introduced into my class today, why?" He answered.

"Actually, I think that may have been him we passed by on the roof, the sad looking one." A queen answered.

"Oh really? It's just that I felt _strange_ around him, but I can't explain it though." Rias confessed. To which Akeno suggested that she might have to lie down when they reached home.

* * *

"Apparently there is a new student today, a foreigner, Koneko." Kiba started, while sitting outside the academy

"Hmh" A small quiet girl mumbled.

"If I remember right, then he's meant to be in Issei's class..." He then put a finger to his chin in thought before continuing. "What do you think he'll be like Koneko?" He asked, while keeping watch for any girls looking to fawn over him closely, thankfully for him, the presence of Koneko had scared them all off.

"If he's just a normal student, then I don't think he will be an important topic to talk about, Kiba." The girl replied to him.

"You're always like this, Koneko." The young man said after a small sigh, and a small, short giggle from the little girl.

"I think it's time that we go to the occult club, they might all be waiting for us." She said, then stood up and dusted her skirt of any clingy grass of the hill.

 **With this line, we return to the young lad Tristan.**

The school bell started ringing, coincidentally going off just as he was about to actually nap under the sun. But, he promised to his lord that he would not act thoughtlessly, it certainly seemed strange that the lord Gwyn, out of all people sent _him_ , a mere squire past the walls without his knight, bringing only his essentials, and simple sword, but that was the king's judgement, who's opinion priority towered above almost all. The young lad was certainly grateful of the opportunity, and humbly accepted, but with solemn farewells to his knight and his company.

Reluctantly, the poor lad stood up, and took one last moment to bathe in the rays of the sun, before finally turning towards the roof door.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully, with the feeling of novelty that came with a new student wearing off, he quickly fit in with his sleeping classmate, seemingly trivial and forgotten. The poor young lad certainly had that effect on the people around him, despite him not noticing it himself. After the last few hours dried, the students, all of them this time, rose and stretched. Tristan and the one beside him simply lay either sleeping on a desk, or slumped bored.

The school day had ended, solidifying his social role for the rest of his time at Kuoh as trivial and forgotten. Thankfully, the apartment given to him by Lord Gwyn was certainly cozy for him and his little friend.

* * *

 **Hey, did you like? If you did, be sure to review and all that.**

 **Until the next time, in the next chapter, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, welcome back to the fic, and as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own highschool dxd or dark souls.**

The young lad proceeded to his small apartment downtown, with a typical suitcase in hand, to most students, Tristan looked and acted like a street thug, the way he carried himself, and the seemingly permanent glare on his face. But Tristan was simply misunderstood, the glare had come to stay when no one spoke to him, and he simply walked the way that was the most comfortable. But enough of that, Tristan had greeted a neighbour who exited their apartment with a short bow, and he pulled his keys from a pocket on his uniform.

When he turned the key, there was a sound coming from the inside. Thankfully, it was the only thing closest to a friend to the poor young lad, he smiled at the scraggly, furry white face of his small companion when she peeked through the door when it opened. And Tristan bent down to receive the little one in his arms.

Eria was a little wolf pup that was found by Tristan soon after he left Lordran, she was abandoned by her herd for reasons unknown. The young lad possessed a noble heart of passion, especially for animals, which he shared with the little wolf, though she at first reacted with instinct and attempted to bite and claw. Not even a scratch on the young lad before she crumbled on her malnourished legs, the young lad nursed her to health with great care, earning the trust of the young animal, as well as boundless gratitude.

The young lad was amazed when he first saw knight Artorias' wolf Sif, and how it accompanied him everywhere, even to far-off lands. Once he strayed too far from his grandparent's cottage in the woods and trespassed on a bear's area, but the howl of a wolf quickly poured fear into the bear's eyes, causing it to scramble away. He had been amazed at how far a relationship could go with a man and an animal ever since.

The young lad had released the pup, and followed her into the living room, where a simple t.v and some couches rested, and where the pup had stayed the most during her time at Kuoh. The young lad lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling, while Eria jumped from her own couch to his, to sleep on his flat chest, which still had the school uniform on. He would have to make a small dinner for him and her soon, but for now, he would ruffle the fur of a little wolf pup that lay asleep on his chest.

* * *

"Asia, come on, it's already getting dark." a young maiden called from outside a classroom.

"Don't worry, Xenovia, I just forgot one of my books here in class..." a small voice came in reply.

A blonde girl found out that one of her books had fallen to the floor, and a strange cloth charm when she glanced past it, it was close towards the back of the classroom and was laden with white.

"What's that, Asia? The little white thing you found." The blue maiden asked her friend.

"I don' know...somebody must have dropped it, I guess I'll take it in case they're looking for it soon..." She answered. "Well, it might belong to one of the delinquents in the class, so be careful." The blue maiden replied. "It seems possible...Oh well." The young blondie mused.

The blue maiden called her back towards the sliding doors, and walked home together. Though the girls noticed that the little cloth charm tingled a little, but otherwise, it was a simple little charm. A charm lost from it's owner however.

 **A time change, as well as a pov change to the next day and to poor Tristan :(**

The young lad had most definitely lost his talisman, he had no longer felt it's warmth on his person. Even the little wolf had started whimpering at his anxiousness. The poor young lad rose from a bed in a bland room, urging the little wolf to dismount, despite asking what caused him such disarray with her green eyes. The lad had ruffled her pelt, and rose to a stand after, to thieve a small pack from a fridge to place it in his suitcase, which was provided by the school upon enrolling. The plastic pack contained the lunch he would bring for Wednesday. Tristan was at the front door when a little wolf sat on the path to the inside and growled for a moment, and he stopped in the middle of his shoes to turn around and ruffle her.

"I'll buy tonight. And don't worry, I'll find it." He reasoned to the wolf in a low whisper, already knowing what it is that she wanted. A tolerated young lad opened the front door and the pup-wolf expressed her goodbye with a turn towards the apartment, specifically the bed they once rested on.

Along the way towards the academy, he was greeted by no-one and kept his eyes downcast. Soon enough, the academy loomed over him, bit by bit the entrance became closer and he entered the academy. The small conversations between girls concerning girl things slightly distracted him when his name was mentioned, though he only heard a small syllable of it.

 _Did they hate him already?_ Tristan thought, they couldn't have. He had not even spoken to a single student within a social circle, the sleeping one most certainly had none to speak of.

 _"That poor girl"_ He heard one say. Before a long haired, glasses-wearing girl stopped at him. She urged him to follow her, and the poor young lad obeyed, it likely did not have something to do with his missing charm. Perhaps it would shed light on what the other students thought of him, as he followed, other girls looked at him for a moment before gossiping about what dark deed they believe he accomplished and looking away when he glanced at them.

She and the poor lad passed through an intricate door, meeting a short-haired glasses-wearing girl, sitting at a wooden desk, with a chess board, however with no pieces aboard.

"Please, sit down." She said. Hands at her chin with an analytical gaze towards a hard-as-stone eyes of the young lad, though it seems that he preferred to stand. "It seems that you have a knack for trouble, young man." She chastised slightly, earning a raised eyebrow from a formerly lowered one. "Did you, _Tristan_ , who has only been a student here _less than a week_ , inappropriately touch a fellow student of the academy?" Her eyebrows lowered further, to sight any signs of hesitance, indicating a lie.

"I had not even spoken to a girl at this academy. Let, alone touch anyone yet." He answered with a hint of hate in his voice at his hopeless predicament. Though the girl did not believe it, and pressed another question, and siding with popular belief. "Some students say that they saw you _brush_ up against a girl after. The poor young lad replied with a little more restrained hate, "I walked home right after school yesterday ended, I did not touch anybody on the way home." His voice was deep and his eyes returned her analytical search with the power of a passive glare that persevered no longer how much he laughed and smiled, however little that was.

The room relaxed a little when the questioner sighed. "Very well, we will be watching you _very_ closely, and in the case that we find you in such an act, there will be _dire_ consequences, you are dismissed." The young lad made a hum to acknowledge her sentence and turned towards the wooden door, with the girl from before standing and staring blankly at the opposite wall. Tristan held the knob and turned it, when he closed it from the other side, the bell for the beginning of Wednesday school activities.

 **Hello, if you liked, review and all that.**

 **Thanks for reading this little fic.**

 **Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Just in case, I want you to watch him, and ensure that he does not molest a girl again." Sona murmured, and Shinra nodded in agreement, after fixing her glasses.

Tristan, the poor young lad, currently lay head-down on his desk, mimicking his sleeping subordinate, which was the very few things they shared. The both of them were social outcasts, he didn't know how long the crestfallen sleeper had been one, but the young lad was already rejected within his first week, the sleeper **(it's his name now)** had been the only one to not bother him with a glares, so he was the most tolerable. It certainly made their short conversation a little less awkward.

"I don't care if you really did put your hands on that girl." The sleeper looked up at him, meeting black eyes with his brown. The sleeper simply seemed tired, dark rings had found a home under his eyes, and he simply, just seemed tired. Perhaps of a meaningless existence?

"But if the majority of people hate you, then you're okay with me." He said, before shifting back to his precious desk. Letting the Westerner return his face to his own desk. What did he do to anger anyone so much that they would spread rumors about him on his first day? Certainly there were people who exist only to spread despair by expanding their desires at the expense of others . Back in Lordran, there was an enemy faction, named 'Estocie warriors' who blasted through the poise of noble knights with nothing but a thrust, causing their knights to stagger infinitely, truly they were the ones who's body parts were hanged separately. Luckily, the kingdom found a way to destroy them, as well as any leftover weaponry resembling their blade of scum. Though the kingdom was nearly destroyed when a legion called "Nozkill" emerged with their dastardly dark blades.

They were eliminated as well.

Tristan was pulled from his thoughts of the bastards when a spiritual light burst into existence nearby, and stood up. The sleeper glanced once at him, before once again shifting to a more comfy position, to soothe a heart drowned in dust. The young lad had time, there was ten or so minutes left until homeroom started and the light was most certainly his little white talisman charm that he had lost the day before.

The light's holder was in a corridor a fair ways away, in a small crowd of people all holding their own conversations with each other. He moved towards a blonde girl, who was talking happily with many friends, including the girls from the rooftop the day before.

"Excuse me." His low voice asked a blonde girl and tapped her shoulder. Upon seeing his existence near their friend, the gazes thinned, and hardened to him. Unfortunately, there would be an interruption in his little retrieval mission.

"You, what do you think you're doing, touching her!? You molester" A traitor with brown hair asked, and lightly pushed the westerner away.

"She ha-" Though sadly the traitor urged the girl to move away. "Now, what do _you_ want with her?" The traitor asked, but someone from the group that moved away called out to him.

"Issei, he-" The blonde with the light called. "Stay out of this, Asia. I won't let him hurt you."

The westerner tried again.

"She has something that belongs to me." He kept his dark glare, a trait that all social outcasts shared, at the traitors' brown eyes. Thankfully the girl had spoken up for him.

"It's true" she said and gave the traitor his faith catalyst. "This might be his..." She then backed off to her group, whom all waited for the young lad to make a wrong move. The only thing he did was pilfer the charm from the traitor's open hand, it would no longer be defiled by the devils.

 _What, when did he take it?_ Most thought.

 _He might be...I knew there was something strange about this person, he has a trace of angelic power on him._ Is what a red haired beauty thought.

The poor lad thanked the girl and her traitor friend, though so did with reluctance.

The young lad returned to his place next to a sleeper, and the school day proceeded without excitement.

Until he was called by a blonde boy, who had been with the group from before, and apparently a popular person in local society. Fawning girls realised was a meeting as light and dark. But the young lad thought this meeting as a slight inconvenience, and hoped that it would be short.

"Greetings, Tristan. I'm sorry about before, but could you please follow me? Someone needs to see you." The boy bowed slightly after the mention of his name, but the young lad knew that he wasn't sorry at all, lest he could manipulate his facials like a true master. If someone wanted to see him, then it must be for a logical reason.

Why would anyone want to socialise with the outcasts?

But nevertheless, he was led up a short flight of stairs, and eventually a building within a small little forest. The popular one stood at the front of the door and opened it for the lad and asking him to come inside.

When he entered, he was met with a dark room, but intricately and exotically decorated, even though it looked nothing like the castle Lord Gwyn resided in, from what he could see in the throne room when he recieved his duty. The dark room certainly had no business existing as part of the school, or perhaps it was a secret location, known to a few. A familiar voice attracted him to the center, away from avoiding eye contact from the group the traitor was apparently friends with, and towards the girl from the rooftop, the one with the red hair.

"I, will ask you simply." She said, and met his outcast's glare with a similar calculative one.

"Are you an angel?" Her voice became low, awaiting an answer. After a short silence, the young lad answered

"Then, you must be the devils he spoke of...devils of this region" A low, chilling voice replied. Those in the room were left with slight surprise at his knowledge. Their leader spoke again.

"So you know who we are, then are you an angel? Sadly, we will not let you leave without giving us some answers." She was right, the boy who led him here stood at the door that lead outside. Lord Gwyn had said that the devils here were strong even, and reminded him of the current cease-fire. Careful to avoid conflict, he answered.

"No. I am...not an angel." He cast his eyes downwards, and Rias was thankful that she was spared from such a hateful stare. "I am from Lordran, the kingdom allied to angels when the great war happened." He said.

"Oh, Lordran. The elusive kingdom of lightning and fire." Rias was in shock, to see someone from Lordran was extremely rare out of heaven. She and her queen knew of the kingdom, even with what little information was known. It was a majestic place, it's king and faithful knights caused the first massive loss of a devil army with hurled lightning and great armors that seared the flesh of devils.

"So you are from the land where _rumored_ everlasting dragons were made allies then?" She remembered when she first saw a great dragon from Lordran. It and it's rider caused the deaths of many devils, she even remembered the lightning king that rode atop the neck, as if they were allies from birth. The rest of her peerage looked in shock at the lad, to be able to tame a dragon in it's natural, primal form was unheard of!

Tristan remained silent, as the floor suffered his gaze.

"Not much is known about that land, but why? Why are you _here_? Out in the world?" She asked, truly curious about the reason. A similar silence filled the room before...

"I was ordered by our king to travel to this place, now that the war had ended there is no more need for secrecy, and we are helping angels conduct duty, danger still exists...remember that. I am here to learn more about angels, Heaven has sent one here, but I have yet to meet this person." The young lad definitely felt good to be quiet again after saying all that. Rias sighed, apparently satisfied with the answer, if only a little.

"Very well, but I will be asking more questions about your kingdom in the future, you may leave." She urged Kiba to open the door as the young lad proceeded towards it. Soon after the young lad left, and Kiba returned, she was met with a fair amount of questions concerning the kingdom. Maybe soon she could put that rumor she started to rest, as she now knew who the westerner was.

* * *

He hoped that they were satisfied with the information, as for questions about the kingdom himself, he would answer with the most convenient speech, which was always the shortest. Lord Gwyn told him that the devils that lived in the region were of great nobility, and that angering them would perhaps bring about another great war, one that the kingdom of Heaven certainly didn't want. Lord Gwyn honored promises with an ally, Tristan guessed.

The young squire retrieved his suitcase and proceeded home.

Where he was met with a growling little wolf who saw that he didn't appear their dinner tonight. He would not enter the apartment without it, and the little wolf made sure of that with a show of teeth. The young lad was always wary when she bared her fangs, Eria was grateful for the act of passion, but she was not a slave to be kept as a prize, even if she did trust him more than anything. Tristan left his suitcase at the entrance, and walked back outside to the usual place. An agent of Lordran ensured that the young lad always had a steady flow of income.

Eria sat at the entrance, to ensure he came with dinner.

 _Works every time!_ A thought bounced in her wolf head.

 **Hey, if you liked, review, fav or follow if you want.**

 **be sure to check back soon for another chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tristan returned to the academy Thursday, after suffering Eria's short wrath, expressed with irritated growls. He had noticed that the students had stopped glaring, instead choosing to ignore him, he'd only reached the school entrance when he was stopped by the same girl who stopped him the day before. If he knew her name, he'd know it was Tsubaki Shinra, who asked the squire to follow her once again.

The same hallway, the same door, and the same girl was experienced once again.

"It seems that there was a misunderstanding concerning yesterday's events, Mr Fidel." She spoke, while receiving the forever blank stare of the squire.

"There was another person who molested a girl, and she said it was the same person who did it. We also know that you were not the violator, and on behalf of the student body, I...apologise for your treatment." She fell silent before amending, but it came out eventually.

"I know no one else will...and it isn't good to wrongfully accuse anyone of that sort of crime." She reasoned her apology. But after, let an interesting piece of information known, while her assistant was already informed.

"Rias told me what you are, a person from that mysterious land. I'm sure people would want to get their hands on you, make you talk about where it is...they're probably still angry about the sudden change in the old war." She then gestured her hand in a complaining manner. But Tristan was already closing the door behind him.

"You think the ancient legends are true? The land of lightning and fire isn't just a place made up by heaven?" Shinra asked.

"From what I've seen, if it's true and real...then that country definitely has the potential of power even greater than devils and the fallen ones. I just hope I never see those lightning spears again..." Sona whispered at the last part, confusing a queen.

"...either the devils _nor_ the dark angels could afford a war with heaven, not with _that_ power at their side..."

* * *

"So you got that cleared up, nice." The sleeper congratulated without any sort of enthusiasm at all. His partner of sorts hummed lowly and returned to the desk, with an intent to ignore the useless teachings of mathematics.

 _"Hey, you two in the back! Pay attention."_ the teacher said, truly his first week in the eastern lands was strange. One day the people hated your guts and existence, and the next they simply act like it never happened at all. He looked at the teacher, and he turned around back to the board, leaving Tristan time to become more hidden behind the girl one space ahead, meanwhile the sleeper seemed completely immune to teacher influence and continued to live his dream of laziness. There was something draining about school teachings, thankfully this was the last period before the day ended.

 _One tick, two ticks...just a few more._ Nearly half the student body thought as they looked at a bland clock, or a little watch wrapped around an arm.

The electronic school bell had rung it's heavenly toll and students rushed towards home, fueled by the comfort of their own room. Including the squire, but his sleeper comrade appeared in a deep sleep, dead by sleep if that was possible. Most likely not. Once again his suitcase was retrieved and bought tonight's dinner for not just himself, but a very special wolf pup as well.

The trek towards the business district was short, conveniently centered around a park if anyone decided that vulnerability to birds overhead was an effective trade for a peaceful atmosphere. Though one did have to walk through the place to get to the wolf's favourite restaurant, and as the day became orange, he received the wolf's favorite 'eastern' food, a large white foam food container filled with potato chips and shreds of cooked meat drenched in a special sauce, a delicacy revered by both the few who tasted it, and a small western wolf. The lad bid goodbye to the big man and her daughter, who was in a smaller European themed restaurant, with room only to order and wait. The time to create an order was supremely short, there was a large slab of meat, skewered and spinning slowly near the back of their little space, Eria forgot proper etiquette when she first saw it, and started scratching at him when he walked away with the order.

"Goodbye! Please, come again." The daughter called, as the father was busy with an order, but the lad knew his feelings were expressed by his daughter, Tristan came many times a week, and was familiar with the big man's European accent, as well as his eagerness to serve him.

He had tried his hardest not to eat the order when he walked home, the little pup expected a _full_ container, otherwise she would start acting out with soft bites and scratches. She was certainly a greedy one, perhaps that was why she was abandoned?

But he shouldn't be thinking that of a treasured ally, especially when she was faithful enough to remain with him.

As he entered the apartment building's gates, the head of the landowner's wife poked through a window, and her young brown hair flowed.

"Mr Fidel, I think you have a visitor!" She shouted. And he bowed from below, as it was common Japanese courtesy.

He was curious why someone would want to see him of all people.

He climbed the first set of stairs, the second and then stopped on his floor, to see a girl he'd never seen before in front of his door, now looking at him and calling a question.

"Are you...erh" She looked at a piece of paper in her hands " Tri-stan?" she managed, though with some trouble. The squire nodded a yes, causing her to cram the sheet in a pocket and smile.

"Then greetings from Heaven, Lordran go-er! I'm the one meeting up with you, I just came to introduce myself." She then posed confidentally, with her hand on her chest.

"I, am the angel Irina Shidou, and am really excited to meet you." She placed emphasis on 'really'.

"I've never met a person from your kingdom before! Though I've seen the silver knights in heaven patrolling around, other than that, I really don't know anything about Lordran!" She said excitedly. He remained silent for a while.

"Oh no! are you unable to talk!?" She was worried and wide-eyed. Until he relieved her.

"I prefer not to speak, I don't like people that much." His deep voice came, and the angel was relieved to hear that she could be the first of her friends to learn about a powerful, if mysterious kingdom.

"Could you please hold this? I need to open the door after all..." Irina accepted an aromatic foam container, and peeked inside as the squire took a key from an opened suitcase.

"And please, don't eat any." He asked. The door was now open, revealing an expectant wolf pup to a cute-sied angel girl, who believed Eria was a small domestic dog.

"Daaw, so cuu _uuute_!" She reached to hold it, and the pup growled and entered a feral stance, on all fours.

"She, _also_ doesn't like people." He informed, causing her to frown and back away from the wolf, who was now sitting, looking at the girl's hands, or rather what it is that she held.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go, but I live at this place here, if you need me, and I know where I can find you if i need help. Isn't that what we're here for after all?" She said as she handed the foam container into a free hand of his, along with a small scrap of lined paper. The squire hummed before saying a final farewell.

"I will be sure to use this, when I need to." He looked at the paper, at an address and a phone number. He knew how to use them.

"Goodbyee-e-e-e puppy!" She cooed to the wolf, who ignored the girl for the offering in Tristan's hand, opposite of a suitcase.

When they had sat to eat dinner, the wolf snarled whenever his hands came close to the container. As if she had claimed ownership to it.

 _'Back off human! It's all mine_.' The little wolf then stood on the table easily to consume all she desired. Leaving a sighing squire to slump in a seat at her typical antics. Even though it was a problem sometimes, she has quite the personality.

A wolf will not worship a human as it's lord, not in any circumstance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, havent updated for a while i get it, ive been really sick, and i sound like reaper from owatch. Soz.**

He was soon back at school. With the usual reluctance, when he spotted the angel from before in the girls uniform of the academy. _No...it's more ego for that traitor_.

It was true, in the social hierarchy, men who look down will see shit, while those who cast their eyes skyward will see a single traitor, for the only way to advance to a superb social life was to trample on the bodies of your former allies. The reason of which it is seeked is to feign a romantic love, only to indulge in their bodies behind closed doors.

The traitors' adherents appeared from a corner, strangely enough, devils who could teleport preferred to walk. The angel approached, apparently familiar with the group. He was walking and staring from the corner of his eyes and was met with the entrance.

* * *

In the occult club building, a conversation took hold.

"But we can't fight without him Rias..." The queen said, worried about an imminent confrontation. A rating game was issued for the same rewards by the same challenger, the defeated devil was still salty about the 'marriage'. Meanwhile her usual saviour was struck with a terrible illness, what horrible timing...

"I know Akeno, we can't lose though... he's gotten stronger since the last time." It was true, the man appeared with his entire peerage to demand a challenge, and believed her comrades to be weak enough to blurt out unnecessary words.

 _"You can even get anyone you can think of, I will crush you all the same"_

"Wait...he said we can ask anyone to help us in the match. Right?" Akeno said to an agreeing Rias. "Well, wouldn't this be a chance to get a feel for the 'elusive kingdom's' power? We have a representative quite close...that recent transfer is from there place, if they are as good as the legends say, then it would be a good idea to ask him to help. Remember that we can only get one person to help us since only Issei is sick."

"Hmm" Rias folded her hands together and rested them on her face, with eyes closed in thought. "You're right, but I don't think he will just easily help us devils...but if we can get him on our side then we might be able to win against Riser and his peerage." True, there was little chance of the squire granting assistance to them, given how he was mistreated by Issei that day.

"I'll make sure of it Rias, I'll go right to his apartment, since school is over today." With that, Akeno exits the building, and Rias finds herself in thought.

 _'I hope he can use that lightning of his kingdom'_

Yes, the kind of lightning that the kingdom of Lordran employs is vastly different from the generic lightning spell. It held a kind of power that burns away at a devil's soul, though only the lord of sunlight himself can reduce a devil into smoldering ash, but there is a special trait with the miracles of Lord Gwyn's knights. It is said that devils felt their power crumble and diminish when Lordran's lightning ever touched them, and it was rumored to be the reason that fallen and devil joined briefly against angels and silver knights late in the war. They emphasized the 'light' part of lightning with great power rivaled only by the dragons they fight alongside. Many secrets are spread about that elusive kingdom by devils and the fallen angels.

But, a legendary secret is shared with God, Gwyn and a scarce amount of their people, concerning a true vision of union.

* * *

"So please, help us in this rating game, and the devils will reward you with anything we can." Akeno was at the front door of his apartment, and waited until he arrived. When he did, he arrived with a foam container that a local aroma seeped from

"..." The squire was in slight shock that the 'unbreakable peerage' of Gremory required the assistance of an ally of angels. Do they not have devils for that? He ended on the conclusion that since he was from Lordran, his power would be the most effective against the devils. From what was already known about Riser, he was one who surrounded himself with beautiful women. In his mind, that was a sin worthy of the most divine retribution, how many of his comrade's hearts must he have trampled over to obtain that status?

It would be torn down in the name of divine justice, for the deeds of a traitor would not remain unpunished. He didn't care if he was viewed as 'hate incarnate' by traitors and heathens, what did they know about despair? Misery and pain for all, every man will smother in lament together, as the dark song goes.

"Just say what you want, and the devils will grant it. I only ask that you help us with this-"

"Fine, then." He whispered. Finally, there was a system at worked in the minds of people like him. It was that if there is a male constantly surrounded by beautiful girls, then that person would suffer from a just cause, there would be no-one who abandoned or will abandon, every man will remain a joyless husk with no hope at their dreams of women. Though that mindset was mocked by many as what was called 'a rebellious phase', even his sister would do that. Not that she knows the brother thinks that way, even when she saw him off at the kingdom gates for a short while, before being chased off by the guards for some unpaid debt.

"I understand, thank you for your help, the match will be next week or so. We will tell you when specifically it will happen. Once again, thank you." Akeno bowed deeply, and so did he. But then she disappeared with a minor summoning circle. Raising himself from the gesture, he then turned towards his door.

The inside was revealed when light entered, and once again Tristan was faced with the iron will of his pet Eria, who sat expectantly. Tristan attempted to walk past, but was met with a low growl, and a now standing wolf pup.

Eria was most definitely not a pet.

With a similarly-low grunt, Tristan removed his shoes and left the suitcase at the entrance. He would prepare for the next day when dinner had finished.

The pup chose to sit at the living room, on a couch for three in the middle, not off to the side like some inferior, submissive household pet. The squire, or as the wolf put it, _pet slave_ followed obediently playing along for today. He placed the open, _steaming_ container on a table in front, urging caused the wolf to leap off and greedily ravage dinner, leaving only pitiful scraps for Tristan, who sighed warmly at his comfort in this eastern land.

Soon, he deflated into a sleeping position, and lay with his back to the couch, quietly snoozing with an occasional snore.

At some point in time, the wolf climbed to his chest, and rested as well. But her tail posed an intrusion into a nose, and he was awoken to the soft warmth of her body. In the same way a father holds a newborn daughter, Tristan raised his hands to accompany the pup in resting, as well as to better feel the comforting fur.

Eria was instead a treasured ally.

* * *

 **Omake?**

At some point at night, the wolf stirred and raised her head in alarm at a sound and a vibration.

 _An intruder!?_ She was worried, she couldn't do anything to defend when Tristan was asleep, she could only turn towards the sound, originating from...within the squire?

Whatever it was, it was controlling his movements, even when asleep, when the chest rose, the sounds peaked, and then deflated with the chest. Deciding that her loyal retainer had earned some worship points, she would cleanse him.

Eria slowly proceeded towards his face, leaving his warm hands behind to look confusedly at the source. With a paw on where his chin and chest met, she leaned forwards into a small opening to search for bodily intusions.

However she was met with defeat when his mouth proved too small even for her, and retracted her thought about earning points.

 _I never fail!_

After thinking that, she decided to be somewhere else.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, soz for the lack of update. Felt quite sick, again. But here we are, with a new chapter right?

I do not own the dark souls series or the dark souls franchise, just like 'em.

"So this is who you ask for help? It looks so puny." Riser said, from behind his wall of women.

"I am sure that he is enough to defeat you and your peerage, Riser." Rias said, and Riser bellowed. "Haha, you've already sealed your defeat...come now, you have a rating game to lose..." Riser and his wall of women disappeared with a flash of light.

Rias and her peerage remained silent, doubtful that Tristan could help in their victory, and perhaps the final encounter with Riser.

"Well, Rias, isn't it time we left? We can't keep him waiting..." Akeno said. Before anyone else in the room could say anything.  
"...Yes, of course, let's go." She waved her hand, her whole peerage disappeared with a red circle, transporting them to the school.

* * *

"Tristan, are you sure you want to take point? It seems the most dangerous, and you are important if we are to win the game." Kiba asked, unsure of his skills.

"If the legends of the kingdom are true, then his abilities should prove useful." Akeno spoke up, on his behalf apparently. She had seen what Rias was so scared of as a child. Raining lightning, dragon tamer's, all from the elusive kingdom of Lordran. Devils changing form into smoldering ashes, the lightning storm that nearly destroyed the devil kingdom, this young boy was from that same legendary land.

"I really hope so, it would be terrible if we had lost this match" Kiba worriedly said, apparently having not seen the few visions the devils kept of the forces of Lordran.

While they had their own conversation, Tristan grasped the scabbard of a simple long-sword **(Straightsword)** within his hand, on his other, was a holy talisman used to channel faith in the from of miracles. He was a simple squire, as such he had not grown powerful enough to channel faith with his hands.

Before long a bell rung **(I cant really remember how it started, but thats how it goes in this fic)** , to signify the beginning of the match.

Most of Rias' peerage scattered to the winds, but Tristan did not care, he was to distract the enemy by taking the central route, all the way to the enemies' fortress. So it was that the fire of a Phenex would become smoldering ash.

Tristan stood from where he sat, a mat of sorts. Stole a glance at Rias, then to the front, where the enemy king would be culled by holy faith. He walked away from the base, a large clearing behind the school, and into a backdoor that lead to the large gym.

* * *

"Nel...it looks like we have an opponent, shall we go and slice him down?" A girl with green hair questioned her twin.

"Of course, Lle, it's just him after all..." The two giggled and revved their chainsaws in preparation for the scuffle.

A young man gripped a bright blue, sparkling sword, wreathed in lightning. Both fueled by holy faith. In the left was a lowly knight's shield, sturdy, durable and light-weight, a gift for reaching the age of sixteen.

The twins reached him in little time, one held her saw over the head, while another held hers to the side, preparing a crushing blow.

This fight was their first time experiencing the power of holy faith, Lle's overhead smash was stopped with an outright thrust of the holy sword right through her sports shirt, the blessed effects burned her insides and the lightning numbed her body.

Nel caught her twin's face twist in pain, and swung the revved weapon horizontally together with her whole body, it was met with a lucky swing of the shield in his left. The most horrifying sound to any victim of the skill, then the bright, searing pain filled her as the holy longsword was thrust into Nel's torso. She fell to her knees from the effects of the holy blade, and Tristan moved the sword to his side, in order to slice them both.

They were swatted backwards, bodies writhing in pain, before they were warped away from the game as the first casualties.

* * *

The squire reveled in the victory momentarily, before a door was blasted open. From the door, emerged a wooden staff, then a girl with with blue hair wrapped in a peculiar style, too strange to willingly describe, wearing an eastern outfit of red haori with white insides reaching to her thighs, and nothing else, save for the nigh-invisible bands that hold the hair. She sighted him, noticed the lack of peer members after, and retreated through the door like it was an accident.

He hurried after her, with intent to destroy as many devils as he could, in hopes that the leader would be lured out to battle. Then he would use his secret, kept from any in Lordran, even to his sister.

He was washed with nighttime as he exited the building, coming across a track course of sorts, with the big zero on on the floor that people run across. There was a battle of sorts, one with a lightning, but a heretical kind, the kind that devils twist into their own power. Sure enough, there were two floating, gliding in the area above the zero, each launching a magical spell at the other. After seeing and identifying the enemy devil flier, Tristan was already making for the ground below Riser's devil, a talisman clutched in his left, with the shield now on his back. He leaped over a crater where a stray spell landed, however small it was, it left him distracted for a moment, enough for another pair of twins to appear.

He was tackled sideways by another of Riser's devil's, and dropped his sword on the floor in surprise, leaving only the shield on his back and the holy talisman in his left, which he instinctively clutched.

"Nyaa! I've got you!" He caught sight of another devil, red hair and the ears of a feline creature. She held him down by pressing her arms to his neck, grinning victouriously, while her twin leaped from behind her. After seeing the devil with red hair appear behind her Tristan hurriedly used the clearing miracle. Thankfully the cast time was almost instant, it threw the cat-girl on him backwards into the air, into her twin, they both landed only a few feet away. As if the universe was paying back a favor of the lucky parry from earlier, the twins landed on his sword.

"Oh, you dropped this-nya!" The red twin said, she picked up the weapon, and threw the light sword away over to the other side of the track, it faded from a holy blue to the dull silver it once was, and the lightning disappeared. Causing the squire to grimace, he was in a corner of sorts, without his sword, only with the talisman and shield to use. He could still fight, if he was to be bested by devils, then he had no business becoming an honorable silver knight. But what does a knight of Gwyn become when the sword is taken?

They remain a faithful knight, and will use the last dregs of their power to achieve victory for their lord of sunlight.

So, with a change of situation, Tristan gave the talisman to his right, and pulled the shield from his back with his left.

There was a new development with the use of miracles in Lordran, it allowed those who were bereft of their steel blades to fight with their direct faith. Those who were able to use lightning in this way were considered more dangerous without their swords, or dragonslayer greatbows, for prolonged combat with lightning instead of a physical blade demonstrated commendable faith. Those who could command faith in this way were celebrated by the lord of sunlight himself, and gifted teachings of his all-mighty sunlight spear to aid in their fight against the devils should the ceasefire come to an abrupt end.

Of course, that power was far down the track for Tristan, unless it wasn't.

With a swing of the talisman, a yellow streak came to life, it was long, the size of a spear, and crackled with holy intensity. Warily, Tristan ambled towards them, they pounced at him, eager to defeat an enemy. The gloved fists were blocked by the knight's shield, when one circled around him, Tristan turned around and swung the crackling lightning spear at the blue twin, it phased through her, but she to the floor, clutching her chest.

"It...it burns, Li...help me Li..." Ni whimpered. She fell to the grassy ground, and was warped away.

The remaining twin backed away with an worried face. The spear still crackled, the shield was now placed on his back. Tristan dashed at her with a low form, the spear's tip was outwards and ready for contact. She jumped to the right, but at first signs of her movement, the squire spun his entire body to for the spear to phase through her entire body. The way a champion would have done. She stopped moving and fell to the floor in an embarrassing display. Li, with her feline ears picked up whispered words of power.

 **'GITGUDSCRUB'**

"...You...are lucky I like animals..." Tristan swung the spear overhead into her, she was warped away as well.

The spear dissipated with a sizzle, and he collected his sword. But as he was bending over, he remembered that there was another fight happening before meeting the cat-twins. In sudden realization, he discovered that the spell caster-devil from earlier had defeated the devil from his side and was now preparing a spell, in the hopes he would not notice.

He quickly turned back to the sword, now with a simple, dull metal blade, bereft of holy blessings, and picked it up. The devil cast her spell with outreached arms, it was a ball of packed devil energy. Tristan evaded it by running, it was unguided thankfully. Even if he had evaded the attack, he was struck by another.

It seems that interruptions were the theme of the day, for him at least. He held onto his items though.

Tristan landed with a low ruffling from the grass inside of the zero. When he finally gained his bearings, he barely had enough time to avoid the blade of a large ultra great sword. Tristan back-stepped with the sword, and saw a devil dressed in some sort of knight's cloth. Her hair was tied strangely, with several distinct bundles of black hair. Tristan reached for his battle items.

He was struck from behind by a staff of some sort, it caused him to clutch his chest in pain, a feeling he had forgotten, and grit his teeth. Turning around to see the aggressor, he saw the girl with the strange hairstyle, the one with the wooden staff from the blasted door incident, she was grinning victoriously. He was knocked down by the foot of the girl with the ultra great sword, he now lay flat on the grass, at the mercy of the two.

"We win." One of them said, but was drowned out by a far-off sound.

The sound of howling, of wolves on the prowl for blood perhaps.

* * *

 **Eyy boss! You enjoy? if you did, please review/fav/follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading this far. Now to answer some reviews.

None to answer!

I still do not own dark souls or highschool dxd.

* * *

The two took their sight away from the boy on the ground. There, in the woods towards the occult club, pairs of varied eye colors returned a predatory gaze. There were brown, amber and even gold eyes in the mix, all under cover of shadows.

"Wha- what is that?" The girl who held the Ultra was confused and worried, for the amount of snarls thrown was felt through her devil skin.

"A summon? But there's so many!" The other cried. Tristan, finally given breathing room, turned to the trees, specifically the shadows that they cast, and into the wolf pack's several eyes. All of them paid him no attention, instead kept their heavy gaze on the two devils, however, there was one pair of deep blue eyes that returned his sight.

With a howl they leaped from the darkness, and quicker than any other wolf, the collective used their strong legs to stride towards the two girls. The devils held fast, ready or not the wolves never slowed.

The first wolf, one of a majestic silver coat of fur, and aged golden eyes slid under a slow swing of the ultra great sword, ignoring her something else. The other devil was taken of guard by the fact that her comrade let one pass through, and swung her wooden staff in momentary panic. Once again the elder wolf ignored her swing and instead lowered it's jaw toward the sword that lay dormant on the ground beside Tristan.

With the sword-wielding devil, she was constantly attacked with superior speed, whenever she would swing her sword at one, another would come from nowhere, seemingly intent on breaking her form.

"Eargh!" She was finally caught off guard when she finally hit one, she looked behind her, to see the retreating wolf, and the blood dripping from her leg. In reaction to her panic, three of the prowling wolves leaped on her at once, instantly tipping her over into the crowd of teeth that awaited.

With a shriek, she was warped away.

The final devil was surrounded on all sides, each time she turned around, they would get closer, and there seemed to be no end to their aggression. Seeing what happened to her friend, she swung her pole into the crowd, into a larger one's side, no reaction, save for the tug on her stick.

"Huh?" The next thing she knew was that her staff was in the slathering jaws of the one she had hit. They stopped at a certain distance, eventually there was a slight parting in the circle.

The first aggressor, the one that reached them first appeared, it lumbered slowly towards her. In it's growling jaws, was the sword Tristan wields.

Quickly realizing her doom, she turned backwards. A wall of wolf, she turned again back to the leader, now within the circle. It lunged at her, an unarmed devil, but a devil no less. She attempted a measly punch, easily dodged by the superior speed it possessed, she was slashed with the blade, which held a surprisingly large amount of force. She reeled backwards, her foot placed to support her. She winced when her leg was sliced by the wolf and the sword, she turned to face the leader, but only saw grey as she as the wolf flew past her, slicing her body with the sword. The devil was knocked backwards, somehow regaining some form when she lifted her body slightly off the ground. She was brought back to the ground when when the leader reared on his hind legs and pierced her entirety with the sword.

* * *

"You...why are you here?" Tristan turned his head towards a small wolf, a youngling, judging from the blue eyes, while sitting safely in the pack . She stared him down until he relented.

"...Thank you. They would have had me, if not for you and your friends." He referenced the small pack around him. "Shall we go?" When he asked that, Golden-eyes pawed his side .

"Oh...thank you as well." Tristan received his sword from the leader, daring to ruffle the fur only for a little before it turned away towards it's group. When it turned completely, the young-ling stood as well.

"You're leaving as well, Eria?" The little pup turned with a fierce look, instantly she continued towards the majority of the group.

Somehow, someway, the group of wolves were stood on a teleport circle. It shined a brilliant yellow, silver spots under most of the paws. When the circle flared, Golden-eyes shot a look at him before completely disappearing along with most of the wolves, three remained and took their places beside the squire. He patted one on the head, she playfully nuzzled herself into the hand, while another poked his backside with her nose. The last one sat on it's rump, awaiting the moment that they would attack.

"Thank you, as well for helping me." He gripped his battle items, sword in the usual right, talisman on the belt and the knight's shield in the left. With a glance towards the sky, he confirmed that the flier devil was gone, surely she would have taken a chance at destroying him while he was distracted.

Finally he stood, the two wolves next to him followed, while the third instantly rose from the grass. "Let us leave now." a low bark came from next to him.

A squire had divine justice to deliver.

* * *

"You smell something?" Two of the grey wolves sniffed at the ground. A short while later, they joined the third in growling at the distance, where they had smelled and heard a fight in the happening.

They bolted past a corner, Tristan in tow, with his sword and shield, which he gripped tightly.

A searing pain fell through his sword-hand, he shifted the sword in order to inspect the cause.

He stopped completely, and the wolves turned in question, well two of them did, the last one gazed at the path they were to follow to find the combatants.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Let's continue." When Tristan took another look at his sword hand, he noticed that it was scarred, with sharp, jagged streaks running across it.

His punishment for wielding the lightning spear in an early stage of knighthood, however commendable his faith was.

Ignoring the searing, he held the grip of the sword tightly, ready for an encounter. He continued to run with the wolves, the two who turned to him barked happily at their comrades' recovery. The third already knew he was coming, and ran when they caught up.

They turned at the corner of a building to the left. They were blasted by the wind caused by a destructive spell. They were slowed for a moment when the wave passed by them. The wolves barked at him briefly, urging him on wards at a faster pace. The company ran towards the sounds of a spell-battle, with an occasional female shout in the mix.

* * *

When the sounds of battle was loudest, they all turned their eyes to the sky, eventually ending at the roof of a building they could not see past. One looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, I can climb that, what about you three?" He answered the obvious question, filling the scabbard in his side with the basic sword, stuffed the talisman into a pocket he knew would not fail him, and raised the shield up onto his back.

A building, several ledges to grab onto, easy climb. A wolf?

Sure enough one of them was already climbing up with grace no animal should have. When he turned his head towards where the other ones were, there was only one crouched and ready to jump, the other was already running up to the wall.

He snickered slightly with mirth. Such versatile creatures.

But why was Eria with them?

Stifling the thought, Tristan placed a hand on the ledge of a low window, and another on a grip half-way up the window. He pulled upwards quickly, feeling the instant, yet short rush of air.

An outcropping of bricks, met the hand of a climbing squire, and was pushed down, Tristan continued climbing.

It was the next window he passed when a flash of grey bolted past him. Thinking a moment, he came to the conclusion that the first to successfully scale the building would claim a non-existent smattering of honor, and the last would be branded a loser who did not even know the legendary teachings of 'Gitius Goodicus' from the revered, ancient being named 'Giantdad', he was known for slaying his opponents with a god like ultra-greatsword. To this day, only a part of the Zweihander was found, with engravements of " **BASS CANNON** " on each side of the shard.

The thought of sullying his sister's teaching spurred him on wards, a slight burst of speed allowed him the sight of a wolf that leaped from a window to another in a movement resembling a true assassin. With a small frown at the lost battle, he lost the momentum, and continued up the wall, reaching for the ledge of a familiar window.

The wolf reached the summit and it disappeared from his sight, to join the others.

After several grunts of strength, the summit was reached. He bore witness to a filthy battle.

Riser had called his remaining members back to 'home ground', ultimately luring team Rias', into his fort, even the king was here, intent to fight for her freedom.

But Rias' Rook never promoted. She was batted by a skimpy knight-looking woman. She dragged her foot into the roof, forcing specs of rubble into the air. She turned towards him, apparently recognizing him as an ally, before she was distracted in shock at the wolves that bared fangs. She allowed her opponent an easy hit.

Her ally, the knight Kiba had fended her off, and brought Koneko into the imminent battle. There were four of Rias' team, minus Tristan. The king, the queen, the knight, and the rook themselves stood against the might of of Riser Phenex, and five of his peerage members.

True filth.

Justice must be delivered, by lightning or fire. It would be handed with force.

The wolves growled quietly, and Tristan held the holy talisman above the now revealed sword. The entire sword transformed from a dull grey of sharpened steel, into a holy sword, with the faith of Lordran screeching around the metal. The shield was taken from his back, it's iron weight felt like a mantra to wield, it kept him safe from incoming blows, yet could not hold as strongly against anything other than physical attacks, fire or lightning for example.

The howling wolves attracted the attention of the entire battlefield, and their devil eyes landed on his holy blade, wreathed in lightning.

"At once now, would you?" Tristan asked the three who accompanied him here. As if answering for all, a single untamed bark burst from a wolf.

Following an order from her king, a rook with strands of red in her hair booked towards their small contingent, urging a move from them in return.

The four of them moved at once, wolves with their hazy speed, now that the chances of wolf bashing into wolf was lowered to non-existent status, surrounded and confused the devil. She would turn in the direction of a whistling in the air, the telltale signs of an animal's breathing, only to be slashed by sharp claws on her backside.

Thinking she had finally found a wolf vulnerable to a painful punch, she was met instead by the lowered eyes of an angered squire.

With a gasp she felt the burn of his lightning, and grabbed his wrists pre-emptively, hoping that her allies would assist her in some way. Yet as several instants had passed, she found herself without help. Tristan witnessed two of his animal allies leap towards her, jaws wide in anticipation of their first true 'feeding'.

With a look of despair the devil's legs were caught within rows of razor-teeth, her grip on him weakened, and the holy blade was thrust into her. As her hands fell in defeat, so did her belief in members of the peerage.

* * *

 _'When allied together, a threat they display.'_

 _'Divide them with doubt it will all wash away.'_

* * *

The devil was warped away, the holy blade became free from her devil flesh, and the wolves who fed shivered in an emotion no one was able to immediately understand. The other one who didn't bite returned to them, feeling safer when closer together.

As a unit, the four moved closer into the next opponent, the devil who had pushed back Rias' rook. She turned from Kiba, having already engaged in a fight with him.

But a voice filled with nobility, and the opposing king himself appeared directly in front of him. Obviously eliminating an imposing threat was his goal.

"I think that you need to be put back in your place." The king sneered, then brought his hands up. He already knew what the devil was planning, with a dodge, he escaped a dark projectile that sped from a small magical circle.

After the sidestep, he issued a request to his grey allies.

"Go to them, if you would, be sure not to get hit." The wolves, with their enhanced hearing picked up on the apparent whisper, as well as who 'them' was. They scattered to the devils of team Rias'.

"Giving up already are you? Very well, on your knees, scum." The walking filth scoffed, pointing to the ground expectantly. The squire dropped his shield, revealing his dark secret to whoever caught sight of his off-hand. It meant little to the devils now, but if this secret was revealed in Lordran, the feared Smough would execute him publicly, ordered by the lord of sunlight himself.

The blessed sword remained. In place of the knight's shield, a seemingly harmless open palm remained.

The air around it began to ripple.

Yes, the only way to extinguish the flames of a Phenex.


	9. Chapter 9

**For those that didnt know, wolf refers to one wolf.**

 **Wolves refer to several.**

* * *

 _'Murder is coming, the end drawing near, you'll regret your deeds.'_

* * *

Within the confines of the off-hand. A flame was birthed.

"What? You dare disgust me with that tiny fire? Just who do you think you are!? Get on the floor and start worshiping me like the scum that you are!" The filth raised his voice, and pointed to the ground once more.

Obviously removing the filth of existence from the universe was an important thing. Very important.

But what few relish is the struggle that the filth attempt, in order to escape their fate.

Our lad quickly burst back forward, with the flame changing shape from a little fire to a combustion flame.

Black in color, and nature.

Riser cemented in place with the sun-like pull that came from the fire. Not even moving, from the toxic effect the black fire had.

* * *

 _'How does it feel? Knowing your efforts will fail?.' Such a sweet voice._

 _'All that you've built will be torn down, the hope of your people assailed.' She sang_

* * *

A stretch of dark flame licked his outstretched hand. His eyes widened when he felt _u_ _nending hatred_ violate him. Riser felt like he was being pulled slowly inside-out.

The hand clutched his face, covered his eyes and invaded his soul. The devil-filth desperately clawed at the darkness, with a push of his hand, Riser quickly fell backwards on his behind, with the iris' faded into white, like the rest of his eyes.

With wide, excited eyes and a terrible look of insanity on his face, the squire reached his shield hand to the flame, seeking to stifle it's power from existence.

The summoning of a spell alerted him towards the enemy queen, desperation in her form. With a scream, she fired a narrow, bolting, powerful dark spell at him.

Her mistake.

With a sick grin, the fire dispersed, Tristan held Riser by the throat with his off hand, and clutched his waist with his other, the holy sword temporarily lay down on the angled rooftop. Only an instant, until the dark spell reached an unintended target, The body was kicked into the spell, the scream was most enjoyable. Purely because it equated to the deliverance of justice, of course.

* * *

 _"Strength will not bring victory."_

* * *

The dark flame returned, seeking the fire after it's taste. Tristan landed on his knees slowly, balanced himself on the sword-hand placed beside Riser's seemingly unconscious face. His entire body lunged and lowered, the dark fire spread around his face.

* * *

 _"The shining light will sink in darkness, victory for hate incarnate, misery and pain for all..." She sang._

* * *

It could not however fill the entirety of filth, no. The devil was warped away, darkness too much for him. Yet the game did not end. However with the king felled, a spell was robbed of it's source of power.

If the remaining forces could wipe out the enemy's king, the game would end with a draw, and be rescheduled for another time. But the chances of that occurring are _abysmal_ , Koneko the rook had promoted for Kiba's speed.

The wolves were watching the encounter with their steely eyes, and were at the squire's side in an instant. Tristan's dark fire retreated from existence, into his heart. Now instead of a hand of dark flame, the knight's shield was retrieved, with a duty to protect with it's iron mantra. He was no dragonslayer, not a knight of Gwyn, nor an executioner for that matter, but there was no need for something of such high rank to bother with these devils.

The wolves guarded the squire from an aggressor, one with dark hair adorned by white accessories. Her fists and legs would light up in fire when she attacked. But being limited towards a human frame had it's weakness, especially against the likes of nimble myth-wolves.

Her flame fists strayed from her targets, small wolves that formed blobs of grey when they moved, slowing only to operate together. Xuelan was scratched deeply, she turned to the direction. Her legs were enclosed with feral fangs, and her arm was violated with the clenched jaw of a grey myth-wolf.

* * *

 _"Follow them, share in their legend." Old Wolf ordered._

* * *

Xuelan attempted to trudge away from the hold, the wolf that held her arm in it's jaws would disengage, only to return to the arm. When she heard the crackling lightning, she turned her head backwards, twitching as she did.

The holy blade, completely rebuffed glows blue with sparks of white falling around it, and is enshrouded by lightning. En-flamed by holy-ness, she was forced to warp away, leaving the wolf to flop to the roof. The three wolves all-together shivered after their feeding. He turned to the devil in the sky, ready to hurl spears of lightning, even if they were only the most tame form, it was the only ranged weapon he could use. Besides, faith manifested as lightning was known to turn devils to ash in the great war, though that case only happened when a devil became victim to the lord of sunlight himself.

The spell-queen was smashed with a bomb spell, and became the centre of a dark sphere. Yubullena became too distracted by the holy blade, and the scream of her ally, it caused her downfall, loss by doomball. Pain.

Returning the talisman to his belt, he saw that the enemy knight, the one who had pushed Koneko backwards was pitted against her again. Their speeds matched, the only reason she had been defeated was the fact that she was then forced to fight against Kiba, while avoiding quick spells by the queen of team Rias'. Who had just finished cleaning up with yet another skimpy devil, of which her appearances faded with the warp to defeat-land, a place that existed within the mind, where losers wallowed at their inability to ' **GITGUDCASUL'**.

* * *

 _'Save your guardians, they will fail. Legends and heroes will crumble and fall, you will not prevail.'_

 _'Send your fighters, one and all. Then in battle, watch. Them. Fall.'_

* * *

With a relaxed sigh, the devils of team Rias relaxed, having defeated the rest of Riser's peerage prior to this last battle. The wolves, still with blood on their mouths, stretched outwards, front to the roof, rump in the relatively low air. Save for one who had just lay down with her belly towards the squire. The tail swings with excitement when the fur was ruffled.

"It seems that your services end here. Once again, thank you for helping us, Tristan." Akeno was behind him, watching the scene with muffled, momentary laughter, in the form of 'fufu'.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Wow, remind me not to get in a fight with you, Tristan." Kiba came by, in an attempt to thank him, reaching for a patting while doing so. The wolf reared.

 _'Not worthy of me!'_ She thought.

Kiba retracted slightly, then regained his smile. Koneko said nothing as usual. The king herself had was already here.

"Indeed, thank you for your efforts, we were caught in a bad time when Riser challenged us, now, should you ask, the house of Gremory would gladly gift you anything within their power."

Yet he remained silent to those who basked in warm 'sunlight'. His form of identifying those who were surrounded by his dreams. Un-achievable, out of reach.

They were all inside of a warp circle.

Then they appeared at their occult club, outside the main doors. It was noon somehow.

Realizing this, the squire receded from the heaving animal, which sat up honorably.

With a small up-turning of the lips, he whispered his farewell to the three wolves, as well as his thanks for the great conquest they had.

Perhaps they were affiliated with the warriors of sunlight, then again, the chances were abysmal.

Forming the traditional honorable farewell, the squire lowered form, returned by the peerage members. A wolf pawed her glum farewells. Another sat with her paw raised in salutation to her head. The final one rested his eyes at him, sitting patiently. When Tristan turned away, they disappeared with a yellow circle, alleviating Koneko of primal fear.

 **HERE**

"IS THAT MY FAVORITE CUSTOMER I SEE WALKING OVER HERE!? IT IS!" The big older man yelled. the European shop was just about to close up, but they owners hadn't seen their favorite customer yet, today was one of his days, after all.

"Bonjour, Turis-taan." The daughter greeted with a kind wave, which he returned with a small opening of the hand, his way of greeting. She was fairly new to the English language, so her accent often had its way with her speech.

It was a welcome change to the way speech was conducted locally, though.

"Hold on! I have your order!" The European man and his trader's mustache **(From Fable 1)** disappeared with a turn. The plump foreigner had a rusty voice, yet sounded like a grandfather, in a way.

"How have you been, ami?" **(Friend in French)** She questioned, believing he was her friend.

"I...am okay." He answered. He didn't mind letting her think that, it brought peace to her heart, and she most definetely needed it, what with being in a new land and all, comfort from a 'friend' was quite hard to find.

The brunette eye-smiled, one eye hid behind a long bundle of hair, she wiped her hands on the smock, and turned to join her father. Only a moment later, the plump grandpa appeared again, with a happy smile.

"You're always welcome here, come again!" He waved goodbye to his retreating back, with his school suitcase, and the steaming foam container in his hand.

The man's accent was different from the daughter's.

* * *

"Oh, I've been waiting for you!" Irina had waited outside his apartment door, for quite a while, yet kept patient.

"About to go on a rating game are you! I heard from Kiba himself it was happening this day!" She shone with friendly-ness. Tristan felt it was the universe's way of punishing him for whatever reason, by showing something he will never have.

With the creak of the door, he turned his head repeatedly. "Just finished."

"AAOGH! Why didn't you tell me!? Aren't we supposed to be friends!?" He filled with pain at that word. Truly the universe was punishing his existence, by tantalizing him with Irina, the angel.

She feigned despair with a hand to her heart, and another wiped a fake tear. Unnoticed by the squire, who decided to turn away from the despair she brought with her. He wouldn't say it though, that he didn't like her, that usually gets bad reactions, that left him feeling emptier for some strange reason.

 **E, D. G**

She entered behind him, pretending to be ninja, with her hands outstretched slightly, mimicking the classical ninja.

Tristan was truly worried, it really felt like Eria would leave him, she was with a new wolf pack, so he thought.

His inwards pain was put to rest when he saw the expectant wolf sit expectantly, looking expectantly at the container in Tristan's right. However when he began to lower obediently, the container was unceremoniously dropped to the entrance floor.

"Come on! Why can't you just be like me! You're not getting away until-" Irina wrapped her arms around his head, forcing him to the floor with her, and rolled repeatedly. Her breasts kept touching against the back of his head, instilling even more despair into his soul.

 **E, D. G**

"Aghk! No way! Your dog can listen to commands!?" Irina released him from her clutches when Eria chomped and clawed at her back, a feeble attempt due to the cloth that guarded her. "Down, boy." She pointed down at the wolf.

 _'Does she even know who I am!? I'll show you!'_ Eria growled and leaped onto her leg, jaws open.

"Whoa there, hehe! Well, then Tristan, it's been fun, but I've got to leave for now." She proudly put her hands on her hips after skipping around Eria. "Don't cry for me when I'm gone now! Haha!" Irina laughed and closed the door, leaving the owners to themselves.

* * *

 **Hello, if you liked, please review, and those other things.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, school had continued as normal, It was a Tuesday.

"There has been talk, about you." He still had his head to the desk, Sleeper was the only relevant thing in the class, hew knew Tristan would listen.

With his hands muffling outwards noise, he asked what it meant.

"Of what?" They were in the very back of the classroom, and the students in front continued to ignore them. As always.

"Some students saw you leaving the occult club yesterday. Lowly boys think you've defiled the two 'queens' of the school." Sleeper emphasized queens, a show of disgust that this way of thinking exists. No reaction from Tristan, but he knew what he meant by 'queens'.

He was a victim of their capitalism.

"Meanwhile peasant love-struck girls like to think that you've..."

"What."

"Been influencing the 'prince' of this school." Sleeper turned his ringed, sleepless eyes towards the squire. Meanwhile Tristan had looked from the corners of his black eyes.

"Do not believe common-folk like them." Tristan scoffed, let his head fall into his hands.

"Of course not, you know that I'm not like them...

"...we both are." Sleeper retreated his eyes into the darkness he creates with his arms, returning to his moments of non-despair.

He released a low grunt, for what reason, however remains to be determined. Perhaps you may figure this out?

* * *

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Tristan proceeded to the roof like he always did. Mayhaps the brilliant light of the sun will purge his eternal sadness.

The squire had reached for the final door after the flight of stairs, yet he was stopped as he proceeded outdoors, by a small group of foolhardy girls. They had awaited his appearance, tempt on lending their vicious opinion about recent events.

"You! Foreigner! How dare you defile Kiba's presence with yourself!" A girl with brown hair started her insults.

"She's right you know. Scum like you shouldn't be hanging around people like Kiba, or any of _his_ friends. Just get back in your _place_ as a nobody!" Another pointed right at him. Yet his face remained as stone.

"Yeah! You should just go and jump off this building right now! No one will _care_ it's just _you after all!_ Besides, _everyone_ wants you to do it!" It seems this one was the most butthurt.

"Yeah, do it!"

"Jump off!"

"Kill yourself!" They all continued laughing. It, however seems that it was the slightest bit contagious.

"Heh." With a low grunt, passing as inwards laughter, Tristan turned around.

"When we tell you to do something, you do it..." From behind, one of the three continued, apparently finished with her fit of laughter.

There were more girls from her faction, they just exited the door, and blocked the passage.

At least there was sunlight here.

"Think, _idiot_ , wouldn't you be doing everyone here a favor by just _killing yourself_ right now?" The same girl was quick with a follow up. For sure. With a point to the horizon.

The new girls attempted to push him closer to the rickety fence, and by extension the ledge of the building. The squire was a solid unit, however.

After moments of pushing and groaning about how strong his lean figure was, the six girls resorted to other methods to fell him.

They reared their fists at him.

At that point, however, the door opened.

"Hey, hey, just who's friend of a friend do you think you're pickin' a fight with? Damn fools!" The person looked like a thug, but had definitely been seen once or twice in the school. The thug-student put his knuckles in his hands, ready to destroy. Beside him, Sleeper leaned against the wall of the building, looking up towards a corner.

"Now, if you girls don't want my boys to _violate_ you, then scram, n' tell your friends to stay 'way from him from now on." Thug cackled in anticipation.

The girls widened their eyes in thought of a possible, undesirable outcome. They quickly left without a word, only hateful glares. Once they were gone, Thug's face softened, into a more innocent one expression

"I look forward to doing business again with you, Isogai, I will take my leave now." Tristan had never seen such a change in persona happen so quickly. Might he have the soul of another within his body? Sleeper turned from the corner to the squire's simple, expressionless eyes, before retreating down the stairwell.

 _'That is one.'_ Sleeper said.

 **HERE**

Returning to the his apartment after an uneventful schooling day, Tristan lay on the bed he graciously shared with his companion. Eria has been awfully solemn lately, she wasn't as boisterous in her 'rule' as she usually is, instead remaining dormant and keeping comfortably close. She growled no more. She shared in whatever they two ate, instead of making a mess of it instantly.

Currently Eria was right next to Tristan, under the blanket, as close as she could be to his body. She lay down silently, the only movements where the slow rise and fall in breath, showing whenever their chests similarly rose and fell.

It was an early night, as it should be. His performance in the rating game was not without it's costs, which requires a large amount of hours asleep to recover from.

But the scarred right hand would remain, a miracle that none had seen it yet. It looked like something that was easily noticed, but then again, there is no person in recent events who placed their attention on him long enough for them to notice the branch-like marks on his right. If his sister saw this scar she would assume it derived from a sharp, branch like object, and re-teach all she knew about staying nimble, as well as her own affection, with dominating hugs, and little nibbles of the flesh.

He hoped that when it was discovered, it would not create such a fuss. Regardless of whether a trendy topic will occur because of this scar, school would still remain the same. He would answer questions with outlandish answers such as "I touched a poisonous root, and pulled my hand away, but the poison still burned me." or one such as "Because you looked at it."

Feeling restless, Tristan awoke from a short sleep, Eria was asleep, or uncaring, but now rests at his head, warm fur face nuzzled against flesh in a display of affection, and gratitude for the past actions that saved her life. His eyes felt like they haven't rest in days, but he's been doing _just_ that. The squire sat up on the bed, leaving Eria to her peace, being the one closer to the wall. With a rub of the eyes, vision became clear to the squire, he looked out the window to see a crescent moon.

Casting his eyes downwards, chasing movement, Tristan caught a black cat, looking through its golden eyes, at his black irises. Eastern adaptation of animals certainly seemed drastic.

This one had two tails, swinging slowly behind it.

With another rubbing of the eyes, the cat remained, looking neutrally with the double-tails behind swaying in the nighttime.

Thinking it an unfortunate stray, seeking precious shelter, Tristan moved to the windowsill.

The cat disappeared from the square of the windowsill, for one reason or another, the feline rose on four furry legs, and plodded away. With a lowly sigh, the squire lowered his hand away from the lock on the window, and turned towards the bed. Seems that tonight will be one of awaiting the return of glorious rest.

But, only a little while after heading off, the black cat returned, to have another look at her 'target'.

 _'So that's him? He looks kind of cute! I've got to be careful though, he comes from the elusive land!'_

 _'Oh how much fun we'll have together!'_ The cat thought many things about the Lordran squire.

 _'I'll make you worship me!'_

 **HERE**

Wednesday came early. He passed his morning ritual, already at the school gates, before just about every girl and boy kept their distance between him to at least out of looking range. The girls for a rumor of his affiliation with a less-than-friendly gang outside of school. The boys stayed away purely because if they were associated with him in any way, it would ruin their abysmal hopes of being with a girl.

Besides if it weren't for that rumor, then why would they speak to him.

A violent shake on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts, turning around, Tristan met with the designated 'angel-friend', Irina Shidou. She seemed a little upset.

"You're not actually with that gang are you? They do terrible things, like kidnap girls, hurt kids, and even more! You're not actually...are you?" She looked quite sad, almost tearing up.

"That was just a rumor, it is not true." His deep voice came through, and Irina raised her head, with a little glimmer in her eyes, but she was cleaning up.

"W-well of course! You're a little strange, but you won't do that!" She wipe her eyes a little, then placed her hands on her hips once again.

"Well...I won't hold you up any longer now! Thanks for clarifying!" She then jogged into the building ahead of me, and disappeared around a corner.

Now if only the rest of the student body could believe that. People believe what they want to believe, it seems.

This is obviously the work of the girls who had threatened him the day before. He was shoved in a corner though, the girls wanted him to die, so much so that it allowed them the use of using their fists. If he had reacted similarly, the girls would act as a collective and rat him out, potentially forcing him back to Lordran.

He would not return as a failure. That would be actions only a true, proper **CASUL** would achieve.

Also, his sister would punish him in her own twisted ways, having given her a reason to play with him, even if the method has changed over time.

The squire recovered his materials for the first period, even though he imagined that he would not use it. Mathematics was a lost cause. Just like smothered hope.

* * *

"I'm sure you've heard by now..." Sleeper was still facing his desk.

"I could've handled that." Tristan looked from the corner of his eyes.

"It seemed like they wanted to push you off...I only came to help a friend." Sleeper's voice was laced with pretend friendlyness.

"Well, next time, keep our relationship in this room, outside however, we're strangers." The squire's low voice revealed his intent.

"Unless you know it will not end badly for me, don't do it..." Tristan turned his head slightly to emphasize it's importance.

"Fine then..." He cackled eventually, however.

* * *

Ayy, if you liked that, be sure to review, and those other things.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this true?"

The student council had asked for the squire, likely in regards to a recent rumor. He shook his head.

"Their speculation..." He answered, his deep voice preached his internal solitude.

"Hm, very well, based on previous events" She looked at his eyes with a little familiarity. "I have a feeling that this is in fact just a false rumor."

She closed her eyes, unconcerned with him for now. "You may leave." She offhandedly waved her hand, as if shooing off an interruptive younger sibling.

"But, before that..." Tristan turned from the door in question. "May I see your hand?"

The door closed behind him, and he was gone.

"A difficult child, isn't he Tsubaki?"

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

Alongside the Sleeper, Tristan was appropriately named the "Thug" of the school, with the two seen together with a more dangerous student, known to be the head of a gang of students who enjoy the forceful side of life.

Sleeper turned towards him, about to ask a question, however, there came a knock from the other side of the sliding door. The teacher, an aged man called out "Yes, come in."

A bright pale hand inched through the gap, opening the door. Believing it to be the business of another, thug duo returned their eyes to the measly desks they owned. A short conversation at the front of the class took place, it stopped, and his name was said.

"Oh, Tristan, could you please come with me? It's rather important." He looked to the front, ignoring the glares of the other students, to see Rias' knight, looking nothing like what he is, rather a mere student.

With a short sigh, and a moment of waiting, he placed his hands on his desks and rose height, pushing his chair back. Sleeper caught his sight for a second, an amused look on his face, before proceeding from the back of the room towards the front, where the patient devil stood with his typical eye-smile.

"Be sure to take him back when you're done with him, Kiba." Teacher's voice was soft, befitting of his appearance.

"Of course, teacher." As if it was normality, Kiba waved it off. The two proceeded two the room's sliding door.

In the mind of Tristan, a strange farewell was made known.

 _"Farewell. Comrade...haha."_ A strange thought, the purpose of which escaped him.

Closing the sliding doors from the other side, Kiba walked down the building's stairs, keeping his eyes forward. "You know, you seem to have caused a stir, in the Underworld..." Once he was sure no other students were within earshot.

A grunt was his answer, from a squire who always looked towards the floor, an instinct that spared him many unsightly stares, even when there was in fact no others in the area.

"With your power, I mean, your lightning is something very few devils have ever seen, to defeat a devil with only a touch..." Kiba started in his explanation.

"I also didn't know that Lordran has dominion on animals, those were your summons right? Those wolves..." But yet another grunt. This conversation was of little importance.

"Rias wants to see you for something, I'm not sure what of, though." Kiba said.

Yet his chance for conversation perished with the existence of a 'hm' of acknowledgement.

"This might take some time, eheh." Tristan had barely the slightest idea of what he mused on about.

* * *

"Thank you Kiba." Rias sat at her king's desk , clasped hands covered the lower half of her face, members of her peerage sat in the couches of the room. Kiba smiled again.

"Now, Tristan, I'm sure Kiba has told you that the Underworld, the nobles at least, are in confusion of your abilites in the last rating game. Again, thank you for your participation."

"Well, what is it?" Tristan asked, "What do they want with me?" Rias sighed slightly, before sharing a piece of information.

"Nothing yet, but someone from the house of Phenex wants to see you, it's about Riser's condition..."

Ahh, the filth, if his flames suffered a sickness due to his intervention, then justice has been partially served.

He hadn't been completely eradicated.

The squire laughed grimly and lowly, turning his eyes from Rias towards the pristine carpet. Rias ignored the laughter, seeing it as his first event of comfortability being around her. She did want something from him, but that was for another meeting. This meeting was about the life of a devil noble, and if he would continue to live past the week.

He hoped not, otherwise the spear of justice would not have been satiated. It is imperative that it is.

"I'm also curious about your power, your...black fire..." She asked a hidden question.

Her answer was a grunt of disapproval and a shake of the head, meaning 'no, I will not share.' Rias closed her eyes in disappointment, Akeno breathed the disappointment out, she was curious if she was able to use the fire, if she could put people in pain like that...well.

"Very well. Ravel. You can come in now." Rias' voice heightened, and a door leading into the building opened slowly, revealing a girl in a pink dress, with her hair done in a long twin p-tails at opposite ends. Rias pointed at the squire, with closed eyes.

"This is him." To which the new girl looked at his back, the slightly turned head, and by extent his empty black eyes. She felt the internal pain the seethed off him.

But she was here for another reason.

"Um..." Ravel was truly in fear, she saw her bedridden brother Riser's fire twisted into a corrupt black flame. If this person could force Riser into such a state of pain, then if she used a poor choice of words now, she would likely suffer a similar fate, and would not be able to do anything about it.

The devils could not afford another war with Heaven and Lordran. Not with how effective Lordran is at exterminating the devils.

So the only thing she could do to save her brother, would be to beg for him, to forgive whatever it is that Riser did for him to go to such lengths as to put him in continuous pain, only for him to get worse with each passing day.

She teared up, pleading for her brother's life. She did not even bother to wipe her eyes, in fear of the squire in front of her. She swallowed her pride as a member of the seventy-two pillars.

"Please...forgive my brother's foolish actions. He's been sick, and..." She took a deep breath, and a chance, if the following words were chosen poorly, then her fate would be similar to Riser's.

"I know that you did something, with your dark fire, and...and his fire is black as well!" She dared to look at those empty eyes again, in a momentary increase of will, yet barely a second later, she returned her eyes back to the floor.

If his fire is black then he is suffering...very nice. But Tristan was ordered not to incite a war by the lord of sunlight himself, so he would save his life.

It would by no means come easy to filth like Riser. He would have to wallow in despair, like the rest of us. Even if only for a short time.

The squire laughed grimly, at a mental image of the filth in pain. The devils could only frown, not even Akeno would go to such lengths in to enjoy a person in pain. Ravel sniffed, mimicking a crying child.

Tristan turned his head further, to properly eye her pathetic form, almost prostrating.

"Fine." Once again, the deep voice preached pain. Ravel's eyes widened at the floor once she heard the answer.

"But, only if he can defeat me in a fight. Then I will fix him, any time he wants." Tristan held back another twisted laughter. Riser was weak, and duel would humiliate him greatly.

Ravel had apparently forgotten her brother's pathetic state, restricted to his huge bed. The only common actions were his sickly fits of coughing, the fading of his pigmentation, and the eyes that went empty for moments at a time, which spelt of death in the near future.

She brightened up, eyes momentarily clearing, to make way for bubbling tears of relief. She would realise despair and the end of hope only when she set her eyes on her brother once more.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes, thankful for the glimmer of hope he had so graciously provided.

Now all that remains is for her brother to defeat this peasant...

"Well, thank you Rias'. I will leave now." She waved her hand, having finished with her crying. A small teleport circle came to life below her. When the circle disappeared, so did the Phenex.

Rias stared at the spot that Ravel once stood in from the corner of her eyes. She escaped the distraction, remembering another thing she wanted from the lad.

"Another thing, Tristan." He turned himself towards her, previously cutting a deal with Ravel.

"There were many devils watching that rating game, I wouldn't be surprised if someone came after you, intent on taking your strength into their own peerages." Rias' answer was a rising and lowering of the head, a motion of agreement.

"So, I offer you a deal." On the inside, Rias was alight with anticipation at the thought of such a strong individual in her own peerage.

"In exchange for your turning into a devil, we will protect you from the devils who seek to steal abduct you for theirselves...so how about it?" She finished with closed eyes, hoping for the best.

When Rias opened her eyes after only a moment, she saw Tristan's downcast face turning to the sides repeatedly. He did in fact not want to be a devil.

"Very well then, if you change your mind, come and see me again. Unless you want to talk about something? You know it's important to talk to people, instead of just always keeping to yourself. " She slumped slightly at his silent decline. Tristan rose slightly, the cause of which was a scoff.

Such a dream could not be so easily acquired, there was obviously a catch involved, should he choose to remain here.

"You are welcome here anytime..." Rias took a look at the hand at his side. Saving the discussion for later, she instead sent him off.

"Kiba, can you walk him back to class? I'm sure his teacher expects him to be back by now." The King placed her eyes to her knight. Who opened the door with a look to the squire's rather tall form.

"Of course, president...come on Tristan, let's get you back to class. You're teacher might be mad you know...he-" The main doors closed, and his voice became muffled from the other side of the building.

Rias looked to her long-time friend.

"That was such a letdown, Rias, I thought for sure that any boy would want to be part of our club." Akeno spoke Rias' thoughts.

"Yes, if he was part of our peerage, I doubt we'd be beaten." A silent Koneko put in. Once Rias remained silent for a while, Akeno inquired the reason.

"Rias, are you alright? You seem tired." The queen asked. Rias snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright, I was just...thinking about something, that's all." She really was thinking, when would the match between the squire and Riser happen, where? The same place as the rating game? In the underworld perhaps? Rias doubted her last question, but it had to be asked.

Would Riser be fighting alongside his peerage?

Whatever the answer to those questions were, the answer to each will be discovered within the week.

But a more important question needed to be asked. If Riser is as sick as Ravel said he is, than would he even be able to make an appearance to the fight? Or would he demand him to put a stop to his 'peasantly' antics, like he usually would?

Well for sure, if he would fight in his deathly sick form, he would have to perform a great action.

He must become a bass canon and git gud quickly if he hopes to fight alone against the one who inflicted the sickness upon him.

Yet, the most important of all questions hadn't been answered as of yet...

Are you enjoying this chapter, reader?

* * *

The school day had finished, the squire had decided to make a stop at the European's restaurant, eager to satisfy his animal friend, fearing that he might have done something to sadden her.

"OH MY BOY! HAW ARE YOU DOING!" The almost-elderly man boomed, excited on seeing his favourite boy. "Would you like ze usual?" He seemed to calm down.

"Well...yes, I will take the usual, thank you as always, old man." He answered both questions.

With jovial laughter, the big man turned towards the back towards the counter, muttering something his true age of 'fifty-five'. He was left with the French 'ami', who's soft face reminded him of the sight of royal lady Gwnevere.

"Turistaan." She still had troubles with her accent, but that was a welcome change. He looked up to her, from her elevated height behind the taller counter.

"Mon father thinks you are a strong boy, and would like me to enroll in the school you are going to, so that you would help me if anyone is being mean to me." **(Mon is 'my', in French)** She was truly curious about his answer. Because he was as much friends with her as he was with Sleeper, Tristan gave her insight.

"...That school...if you choose to go there, then I will help you if anyone does. I would not want to disappoint your father." His lowly deep voice strung together.

"...There are a few people who like to peep on the girls, if you're alright with that." This had to be the most amount of words he pulled together since he had left the land of Lordran for this mission.

"I will stay with toi as long as I can, ami." **(You and friend in French)**. She smiled once more at his agreeing nods.

"HERE YOU ARE!" The almost-elderly grandfather placed the foam container on the counter, before witnessing the pile of gathered coins on the counter, after which, he gently held the box towards him. He recieved it with his right, as his left held a suitcase.

"Thank you, goodbye now...you two." The man waved, the girl smiled as always.

"FAREWELL!" His voice was raspy as always, he truly was getting old.

"Au revoir, ami" **(Bye in French)** She waved to the sliver of his turned face, the sliver of which his eye looked at them in farewell. The two returned serving a patient customer.

But, depending on the events that will occur from the restaurant and the small apartment, Eria may not receive the gift that begged forgiveness this day, as there was a twin-tailed cat that shadowed him.

* * *

Ayy, if you enjoyed, then be sure to review, and those other things.

Be sure to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes btw.


	12. Chapter 12

The squire had taken a terrible shortcut, a typical alleyway, where a hero of the district would find the ones who beat up their younger sibling.

Yet there was only a familiar black cat within the alley, between the exit on the other side. Tristan would step over the feline, his sympathy for strays willed him away from the action of kicking it over.

His love for animals willed him to bend his knees towards the stray, he held out a shaking hand, fearing that it would bite or scratch him, a scratch was okay. A bite however was quite the tad more troublesome.

With heavenly luck, the twin tailed cat pushed the top flat end of her head lightly into his palm, purring quietly as it did. With the bond of trust gained, Tristan forced a familiar smile onto his face, the kind that would tell others to 'chin up' while they themselves choke on their inner despair.

The black cat recoiled slightly at the smile, it knew what it meant. Maybe there was a way to use this?

 _'This might be easier than I first thought,'_

She returned to the stroking palm, ignoring the powerful, if not gracious aroma of the container. A few more ruffles over her backside, and she licked his hand innocently, a true smile slowly emerged from the corners of his lips. Yet, time was short, he couldn't spend his entire evening entertaining a stray cat, however much he wanted. Even if she was much dormant these days, Eria must have had her own limits.

Bidding a sorrow-filled farewell in the form of an extended tousle of the twin-tailed feline's head, he rose upwards, picking up the foam container and the suitcase, which he had placed on the concrete floor of the alleyway. The cat acted her pain.

Sitting the way an honorable wolf would when awaiting the return of it's ally, the 'stray' peered into his eyes, thin golden irises met the black emptiness of human eyes. Tristan sighed with his heart.

"I'm sure I will see you around, so don't worry, I won't forget you." Even one who is perceived as a being with a stony inside will change, change into one who is only the slightest more caring, it will soften their voices, before it returns to the icy demeanor they came from.

A shuffle into a happier place, as some would say.

 _'He still thinks I'm a stray! How pitiful! But so cute as well!'_ The cat was most definitely not a common stray, not with her extra tail.

With that, a look of burden overcame his features, before he turned towards the exit, footsteps quiet on the hard concrete.

Behind him, a magical circle that made no noise faded from the ether into life, and the cat transformed her shape into something more appealing to human nature. It was not an invisible circle however, its faint light was just enough to brighten the walls of the alleyway, the dim light shone on the narrow walls, just bright enough to urge the squire to turn back to the cat in curiosity.

His brows furrowed in confusion when instead of his short friend the twin-tailed feline, a terribly beautiful woman took the cats place.

Nay, she might have been the cat herself, if the large ears on her head were of any importance. Her outfit was less than reserved, incredibly so, her eastern kimono-dress was made so that her pale shoulders attracted the sight of whomever was lucky enough to see her. The entirety of her similarly pale legs were put on display, the front of her kimono was non-existent, allowing for this to happen. The large breasts she has, tantalizingly teasing with a little opening in the dress for her chest to span. Her dress finished with a traditional 'houri' wrapped around her torso, right under her chest area.

Her sly eyes foretold mischief.

"Hi there-nya." She raised a hand in greetings, but before the squire was able to return the gesture, she pounced on him, closing the fairly large space between them. Tristan, with his inherent instincts pulled a sword from his side, unceremoniously dropping the precious foam container in the process

Only, he instead drew a minor draft of air, an abysmally minor draft of air. Of course, he was so used to having the sword at his side from the time spent traveling to this eastern town, that he would believe it there during moments when thoughts were precious. The new lady smirked and scoffed the instant before she tackled him over with her body.

"Hehe-what're you gonna do? I have you-nyan!" She sat on his abdomen, his suitcase and foam container fell awkwardly to the floor, holding steadfast against the force, yet the flimsy 'locks' on the container stressed. In an effort to preserve the gift, Tristan turned away from his assailant completely, and reached his right hand to the white container.

There was a force to his right wrists. It was the woman's left hand.

"Oh? And what is _this-nya_? It smells _delicious-nyan!_ " She stressed two words with a shrill voice, and reached for the gift with her free right hand. It was brought to her face, through a sliver of light, she could see the source of the aroma, perhaps it tasted as good? She was certainly having trouble opening it.

The use of a destruction spell would not be a good one here, not at all, even if the material hiding the treasure was an incredibly opposing problem.

"Hey, nyan there." She had released his wrist, but used her flexible legs to keep his shoulders in place while she fumbled with the treasure's container.

He had already knew what the question was, though. He chose to ignore the calls. Instead focusing on the furry, slithering feeling that creeped up his sides. When he looked at a pair of familiar golden eyes, he saw that they were upturned, and her lips formed a cheeky grin, with a prevalence of superiority as she slowly started to rub herself on his abdomen, sharing her own distinct smell on him, for her to remember.

He was a target after all.

Around his shoulders, past his neck, crossing to their opposite sides. Tristan caught the glimpse of twin-tails, and eyes slightly widened in realization. A black tail stroked his cheeks softly, while the other nestled around his ears, which was a hidden ticklish spot for him.

Not that anyone knew. But he was hoping his sister had forgotten about that fact, meanwhile, the woman continued toying with both him and the container, trying to get both to 'open', in their own ways. One with the physical affection he had dreamt of, but never believed achievable, and the other with prying, careful not to damage the goodies inside.

When a tail started to play around with his inner ear, Tristan squirmed awkwardly, and suppressed a tickled laughter, but he could do nothing against human nature. So it is that part of his cheeks became a light tone of red, contradicting his stone-like face, which he tried very hard to keep it that way.

His assailant managed to tear her attention away from the container when she felt his squirms become a little more aggressive once her furry tail prodded against his inner ear. She leaned in close, with her hands placed on the concrete beside his head.

"Youu...you _like_ that didn't _you-nyan?_ " She slurred her first word, she earned a frown in response, as well as an increase of the pink in his cheeks. She smiled, and focused her eyes into his, to distract Tristan from the lack of comforting fur on his cheek, and the same slithering appendage lowering to his shirt. The tail in his ear pushed with more pressure and began to writhe around, earning a slight eye-widen and redder cheeks as he cast his eyes to the side, starting to notice a lack of furry pressure on his face.

With the foam container settled on the floor beside her victim's writhing, embarrassed face, she let her head fall gently into her awaiting hands, eager to see the reaction of her action.

With a command of her muscles in the tail, the appendage speared into the opening of his school shirt past her rump, her playful, superior grin deepened. The tail moved about wherever it wanted to, it slithered past the undershirt, and made direct contact to his skin with her fuzzy tail.

The woman witnessed a little shaking of his head, and heard the slightest of whimpers.

It was like something precious lost an era ago had surfaced. He couldn't believe it was happening, so many feelings of content rushed in him, while he tried to suppress his laughter, unintentionally masking them as whimpers.

The tail seemed to only explore him there, his 'knightly' poise would have been broken completely had the tail gone into a _deeper_ area.

Instead, she pulled her hands from their supporting role under her chin, and reached for that same area.

"Uhuhu-I'll make you worship me-nyan."

* * *

Shorter chapter, i know, but the last one was much longer.

Haven't updated in a while because of...a limited event character skin that shows less skin, I have had however trouble acquiring it :/

You know how RNGsus is, its stupid

If you liked this, be sure to review, and those things.

Bye.


	13. Chapter 13: Tristan almost gets molested

The lady's hands stopped just short of his waistline, choosing to rub the stomach area. Tristan had finally gained the focus to push her off of him, finding her acts intrusive, regardless of the false passion laced with each movement. When he let his free arms move the slightest, the woman's bent legs restricted their movement.

"Oh my, nya-running away nyow...I haven't finished with you nyet." She positioned herself so that their faces were separated by a short distance, and smirked mockingly after a dramatic pause.

When she dared to lick his face in superiority, Tristan flushed an even more prevalent red, yet his facial features remained unperturbed from this. But a soft sigh escaped, and he turned his eyes away. The cat-lady smirks at this, then giggles.

 _'Done.'_

The fuzzy tails retreated from his ear and abdomen, the pressure that came with her lightened a little.

"I think that's enough for introductions-ya." She rose from her low perch above his neck, and cracked her bones. A yawn escaped her mouth.

 _'A different person? No, she still says that...'_ Tristan was confused at the change in persona, to go from _that_ to this in naught but a second _must_ tell of the existence of a second soul within her. But of course, he must be reading too far into the act.

She came back to her little perch, hands holding her head in place.

"I, am Kuroka" She pointed at Tristan with her right hand "and you, are my target." She smiled happily at that. She shouldn't be, the word target suggests death.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, hehe~." His face was relieved, to be killed by an assassin in _that_ manner would've brought enough jovial laughter to overpower the slight sorrow that would come with the news of his death. For the first time in this encounter, Tristan made intelligible words, albeit after calming down from his panicked state.

"Then...why're you here?" He got out, she put a mock thoughtful pointing hand to her face.

"That's a secret, for me to know-ya." She offhandedly winked at him. Kuroka pawed some regions of his body, specifically his neck.

"You have the scent of myth-wolf on-ya." Kuroka leaned in close to Tristan's neck, and sniffed a little. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice returned to stone, upon learning that the cat was actually a human. Yet the large feline ears atop her head and the twin tails that so affectionately violated him would prove otherwise. Confusion.

"I mean what I said. You smell like myth-wolf, they're very rare these times." She quipped, Kuroka wanted to know where her old relatives had gone to, just curious at their sudden disappearance, that's all.

"Where'd you find one-ya?" She was closer now, their foreheads a sliver away from contact. She frowned sadly when he remained silent. She sat up properly now.

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving now that I've introduced ourselves, I already know your name, boy-ya." In truth, Kuroka was sent not to harm him, but to investigate him. Her team had caught wind of an individual from the elusive land of Lordran, the supposed 'land of lords'. Curious to investigate the lands power, a person was sent to do so.

"I'm taking this with me-nya! I'll come and play with you again later..." She wrapped her hands around the foam container, earning a face of discontent from the one under her. By the end of her sentence, she was whispering into his ear, imparting her brilliant warm breath into him.

A magical circle formed on the concrete floor, lighting the alleyway with a dim light. With a single attractive wink, Kuroka disappeared along with the circle, leaving the evening to darken into early night-time. As well as a slightly happier Tristan.

The 'violation' instilled familiarity with the two, it was something that was as rare as platinum with the squire.

With a low sigh, the suitcase was retrieved and the student returned home, unfortunate that the gift had been so easily stolen. But if that was the cost of meeting the lady, he would absolutely do it again.

* * *

She whined, sounding oddly like a low whistle when she did not receive the 'promise' made by the squire.

"...Don't look at me like that...I'm sorry." Tristan lowered to his knees, replacing the gift of sustenance with a gift of solemn contact. For animals, his voice was soft. For animal-people, well, there was confusion about how to act towards them.

Eria's ears perked sharply when his hand came near. She must have picked up on Kuroka's smell on him, but how she didn't notice it earlier was an eternal mystery.

 _'Wha-...but...h-he's my slave!'_ Eria's head lowered deeply at the smell, in the land of animals, leaving your smell on another would identify them as your property. It's why certain dogs like to do that to the legs of much of the people that they see.

"Are you not feeling well?" Eria was lifted by his hands to his chest, the image imitated a mother coddling her infant child. The myth-wolf silently nestled into his chest, her furry tail curled around his arm, to show the belief placed in him.

Feeling tired from a previous encounter, the two chose to lay at at a couch situated in the small lounge where they always rest in the evening, at times earlier than night.

With the couch, it was just the two of them, no covers, no pillows. Just two pained beings in shared peace.

It was not meant to be, however, as a knock on the roof raised the ears of Eria, causing her to lift her head off of an awakening Tristan. Confusion settled within the two. Who would come see _Tristan_ of all people? Mayhaps a devil associated to the grand traitor Riser? If it was, then it was important to answer, in order to avoid a war. He knew devils like those, more exists within their own ego than their power.

His rising body was intercept by a sharp clawing on the hand in the sofa. Tristan turned to an irritated young-ling pushing her weight down into the hand.

"...Don't be like that, soon as I finish with this, I'll come right back." He promised to the wolf, she shook for a moment, before releasing herself from him. In solemn ardour at leaving her, both appendages cradled the young-ling where she sat.

"...I swear it." Of course, if it was a devil, then it may be of to speak of a critical topic. The only of which known to him was of course the impending duel with a noble of a fallen pillar.

Ruffling her glorious grey fur, she was placed against his chest again. Things certainly had gotten _softer_ in their relationship, she may have held a tendency to 'claim dominance' over him, but if she had refused to do so, then his little orphan potentially could be in a time of atrocious weakness, but to what reason had remained a great mystery. What was important however was that he exist for her in such times, so that their little 'covenant' of friendship would perpetuate in trying times. The door was opened.

"Evening, Tristan." The student in the door-frame faked his usual smile, cramping slightly when the lack of reaction struck him.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but..." He came in, and closed the door behind him

"Well, what is it, Kiba?" a stone voice echoed his words within the knight's head. **(Insert giantdad pose)**

"I-it's Riser, he's at the club, and he wants you. He really wants to fight you and get this over with." Inwardly sighing at the revelation, Tristan visibly frowned.

"...Wait here..." After receiving a verbal confirmation from him, Tristan retreated into the apartment, and Eria's head raised when he drew near, but not towards her.

 _'B-but you promised!'_

Her cries were answered with his large appearance over her.

"I'll make this quick, and be right back, don't worry." Eria settled into his outstretched palm, and he clenched slightly, before she licked the side of his hand on affection, and he picked her up for a comforting, however short, huddle. As well as a rubbing of their faces.

"Farewell." After giving a mock-kiss, the likes one would give to a domestic animal, his little orphan was returned to the sofa. Eria somberly lay with her head between her short stubby front legs, unable to do anything to help her beloved as of yet.

A glum face later, Tristan was at the door with the knight. On his waist was his elementary straight-sword, his broad back covered by the heirloom knight's shield, with the talisman hiding somewhere on his person.

"...What...are you waiting for?" Tristan turned to look at the devil's eyes, unconsciously cementing the already urgent need for haste within Kiba.

"Uh-right, of course." He was caught in a moment of thought. _Who_ was it that he was speaking to? Kiba had turned to the door in common courtesy, so he had only heard his soft speech.

But with a wave of the hand, the two had disappeared, leaving a sulking Eria to her own, no doubt dull, machinations.

 **HERE**

The occult room was a tense place to be in at the current moment, as the grand traitor himself dared to show his face after his humiliating loss at the hands of a mere low-class devil. Of course, brass like him tend to show their power, as it was that his peerage came with him.

He was in fact a low-class soldier, well...scrub, to say the least.

"Where is he? He should be here by now?" An irritated, egotistic voice of an egotistic devil issued. More a state to vent his salt-turned-gas than to find the answer. The king that he had seeked to make his answered , in an exasperated softness.

"Calm down, Riser, they will be arriving shortly."

"How can-" The grand traitor's bellows of argument ceased when the room was washed in dim red, and a circle bearing the gremory symbol expanded to size. Shortly, it vanished. In it's place was Kiba and the one who had forced Riser into such a deathly sick state in merely days.

"You! Filth like you...!" He was pointed at by the filth-parade, who was at a loss for words due to his anger.

A chilling cackle creeped into existence, bringing with it, a curse of inwards frost.

"...Well, then...you choose to fight with your peerage..." Tristan was talking to himself at this point, forgetting the promise he made with his 'child'.

"Yes, obviously, unless of course you want to give up now and fix me!?" Riser pointed at the ground once more, urging the squire to bend.

He would have to choke in pain before Tristan would impart the cure to his suffering the past days. It was a miracle that he could keep his coughing at bay, a greater one yet that he escaped the clutches of his bed.

"..." The lips started to crack, revealing a twisted grin from the black hair that framed it.

"...That would be too easy, wouldn't it...?" It started with a scoff. The eyes of the two met, the devils around them faded, and it was just the two of them, one with a look of slight fear. The other with insanity shown only to those caught in a mind-share.

As he should, Riser feared that If he lost this barely honorable battle, his fate would end in the corrupt flames that tortured his _'forever burning'_ soul. It's destiny would await in the sacred Kiln of the first flame, forever feeding it's thirst with his burning soul, as it was with his captured ancestors. Not that anyone beyond the 'Elusive kingdom' and heaven knew about this slavery to Lordran's power.

As it should be, the most glorious justice was virtually within reach. All that remained was the peerage that stood between them, they could be easily dealt with, not alone however. Yes, the humility would be magnified _indefinitely_ if Tristan felled the entire peerage with his own power, but of course, that was currently out of reach for him.

 _'Of course I can defeat him, my entire peerage is fighting against him, I included, of course.'_

 _'You can? Thank you, once again for saving me, honorable wolf, I swear to repay this most honorable deed.'_

 **HERE**

eey, fight-on's bout to kick off. If you liked a part of it, be sure to tell me which, i like to talk about it with people.

Shout-out to the guest that said/reviewed:

 _'Idea for the title of the next chapter: Tristan gets molested'_

That was incredible, i lost it xD

As always, if you liked it, be sure to review, and all that.

In the next chapter: Power!


	14. Chapter 14

I still do not own the dark souls series, or the highschool dxd series.

 **Commissar Carl: M/C is not a human.**

* * *

While traveling the land in search of herself, a dark witch had encountered a young boy with a crestfallen heart. Eager to share her knowledge of the dark arts, the youth became her first apprentice.

Those who weren't human, yet attuned to darkness yield much more power than any regular man. Thus they were incredibly rare, so the witch just couldn't pass on the opportunity.

* * *

"Do you understand?" Karla held her only student close, fearing that his future in Lordran jeopardized with the dark power he now held. The witch knew only how to create a pyromancy flame, past that, spells which used a dark flame. She didn't think that a citizen of Lordran, a young squire no less, had grown enough to use sorceries of the darker nature.

"...I do. I will be careful when I use it...and...thank you for teaching me." Tristan slowly reached around to return the hold, having felt comfortable enough around Karla. Despite being a younger age, he was just as tall as his teacher, and her dark hair nestled around his forehead.

"You best be careful as well." The hat she wore jiggled when she scoffed. "I can take care of myself, Tristan." She placed her hands on his, and placed them together in front of her.

The pyromancy flame she so gently placed into his hands surfaced, and a small fire floated just above his palm. Karla looked on in amazement at how far he had progressed in the short time that they had been together.

Truly an apprentice she was proud of. Yet the squire-turned-pyromancer had his own duty to bear. So it is with deep-seated grief that their path's alignment must end.

With a gentle union of bodies, she gave him one last message, a heartfelt message direct to his ear, full of prudence.

"Don't stir up and trouble." She started.

"You're my apprentice...don't forget." The rim of the witches' hat fell upon Tristan's black hair when Karla buried her face in her students shoulder, words laced with crucial truth.

When they had regrettably seperated themselves, she gifted him a small tome. Saying that he would understand it's words someday in the future.

As they waved goodbyes from the opposite sides of the dirt road, they parted with their heads held just a little bit higher, having learned something important from each other.

* * *

"Are you ready to give up yet? Surely the sight of my peerage would crush you by now." A taunt was thrown the squire's way, attempting to get a cheap(er) win.

From behind his wall of women, Riser was subjected to an intense stare. One of a darker nature, suddenly his peerage didn't feel as strong.

It most definitely would not be.

Of course, the devil faction had kept this battle under wraps to their people, for whatever reason.

Only the devils affiliated to the combatants were able to watch. The match would be fought on open ground, no high point, no cover. Just a flat surface of dirt in a far-off forest they were transported to. However, the battle would likely escalate enough to involve the forest surrounding them

The referee, a devil most likely, spouted what happens should one side win and the other lose.

"Healing Riser Phenex." Tristan caught, impressively focused on the opponents.

"-nex's death." That was the greatest part of his speech, the visions of the noble's death came with the word.

All was interrupted however, when a familiar howl screeched and multiplied around them. Everyone frequently turned to ascertain the origin of the noise. Rias' peerage, Riser's peerage, Ravel and the referee, everyone turned to the forest that surrounded them all, save for Tristan himself.

He knew what the howls were, being the one who requested their aid. He was the first to see their eyes.

The first pair, seen only by Tristan, was an elderly golden hue.

Slowly and threateningly, low forms emerged from the brush, ignoring Rias' devils, even walking right through them.

Myth-wolfs.

They growled at their targets, eyes never left them while they grouped with Tristan, their summoner for the event.

Their _feeding_.

Tristan felt his palms touch a wet nose, turning around to see the same three wolves that allied with him that day. The ones with the blue eyes took their place at his sides. The last one became lost in the crowd of grey that was all his other allies.

Tristan knew the three and where they were, he remembered the distinct pattern on each of them. The two beside him were like his own little battle-buddies.

Finally acquiring a grasp on the situation, the referee began to raise his hand.

Deciding that lighning would be his ally, the talisman was taken from a pocket, and sat tightly within his right hand, the knight shield's handle grasped in the left.

The devils that opposed him readied themselves. Fists and swords were brought up.

They blinked in confusion when a swarm of magical circles completely enveloped the pack in dull silver light. Across all circles, a recurring symbol was at the center. The center sword was the only bold decor on the circles, as it was pure white against their grey background.

It was bright enough to force all to cover their eyes with their arms, or look away entirely.

Now I am sure you know where this is going.

The light faded, revealing a surprised Tristan. But most importantly, in their jaws, rests a hilt, past the hilt, a steel blade extended outwards, just short of the one beside them. Among the swords, a few blades curved backwards, foretelling their wielder's dexterous ability with just a simple curve. The rest, however, were simple straight swords.

A few in Riser's peerage stumbled backwards upon the sight. The rest bit their lips in vexation, there had to have been at least twenty grey-wolves all together, and now, every single one clutched a sword in their mouths.

A woof was released beside Tristan, and he looked to his right, to his closer ally.

With her blue eyes, she gave a look that he already knew the meaning behind, it was a 'get ready' kind of look. Because of his friendship with Eria, he was able to spot her black lips curve upwards, forming a grin.

The referee finally sped his hand downwards and disappeared with a magical circle, starting the battle.

The wolf pact moved separately, majority of which hoofed quickly to the devil vanguards. All teams were within a stone's throw from each other, so little strategy was required. Just strength.

Some strategy would be used by the wolves here, but it's more of instinct. The hounds that strayed from the main force, a measly four, scattered to the surrounding forest before the devils could discover they had disappeared.

Tristan swung his sword hand, and a lightning spear burst to life, the same size of the sword he normally wields, but it's effects were so much more powerful. The three started in the battle at front, their legs fell to the ground as they moved together.

Unknowingly, the lightning spear's streaks of stray light landed on his wolf-guards blades. Through conduction, their swords harbored lightning of their own.

Though they never flinched at the shock, resistance to lightning was in the blood of all myth-wolves. Their prolonged affiliation with the land of Lordran had ensured that. Even the great wolf remained unfazed by the sight of sparking yellow.

When they had reached the wall of battle, Tristan thrust the spear at a familiar pawn, the one with the peculiar hairstyle of blue.

Though Mira was warned of the effects of the lightning, it was not fully registered in her instincts as 'dangerous', but it was hard to miss a line of yellow. So she got away with only a graze.

With her attention to the squire, she was caught by a sly wolf and it's sword, now alight with sparks.

Mira was slashed with it's straight sword, and now understood the importance of avoiding the lightning. Too late however, as another wolf, one with a curved sword leaped at her.

It twirled in the air, scratching her once before landing on it's feet. With a twist of it's body, the wolf leaped into the air again, slicing her entirety with an upwards slash.

The devils were delicately fragile when in contact with lightning formed from faith, due to this, it would only require a few hits to warp them away, killing them would require a few more.

It was this strength that predicated the cease-fire between the races, and because of the old Phenex hunts, the First Flame would remain kindled eternally.

Their burning souls had become like a giant coal for the flame, keeping it alive through their own torture. No fire-linking required. The souls were enough.

Mira had fallen to the dirt, and become victim to a kill-squad, writhing as they heaved their combined weight on the devil, stabbing her with their thundering swords all the while.

The kill-squad fell when Mira disappeared into a wash of blue. The squad disbanded to join the main force, acutely dodging every attack, be it chainsaw or ultra great sword, no devil managed to catch a single wolf.

They were dexterous, able to strafe past every swing of the fist, every swing of a sword, and even each other.

The devils are helpless. Even if they would coat themselves in fire **(Thats a skill i know that)** , it would mean nothing if they could not make contact.

So they would strike at the one thing they could. The only thing that _wasn't_ evading everything that came their way.

Tristan pulled his shield up between himself, and the ultra that Siris held. The imposing force behind the over head swing caused him to bend his legs.

A common trait shared with the ultra greatsword class was their absurd weight compared to a more quicker sword.

But because the one this sword belongs to is a devil, she was given great strength. Enough to swing the large sword like it was a regular sword, of course, it was a tad slower, since she had to stop momentum, then restart it.

When he saw a weakness in Siris' form, he reached from under his shield to pierce her with the spear. Being the user of an ultra great sword, her range was far greater than that of a normal straight sword, which is the length of his spear.

The reach fell short by what felt like a mile, and Tristan let her sword slide off by angling the shield to the side, causing the blade to smash the grassy surface.

Tristan back-stepped, causing his wolf guard to leave the fray to join him. The squire put the shield away, now strapped to his back, and began to hold his precious talisman with two hands.

The air around it began to bend.


	15. Chapter 15

Siris charged at all three of them, holding the huge weapon to her side ready to strike flesh. Tristan pulled his hands away from each other, now unable to channel the spell.

Massive steel was brought over head, right into the waiting shield of a squire who tests his luck. Iron was struck by her steel, and weaved away in a prosperous parry. Her arm followed her blade, and her arms screamed in pain as she tried to bring it around.

Instantly his guard was upon her.

Her balance was shifted, the hilt fell out of reach when the feel of soft pads and sharp claws barreled her over, Siris instinctively closed her eyes, the sound of crackling became the last thing she remembered from her senses.

From the darkness, a part of both her arms became seized by rows of piercing teeth. Shaking with a snarl from both sides. Siris had dared to open her eyes. No need to, however.

Before she could blink them open, a lightning spear thundered with its length towards the devil knight, scoring a scream as the lightning streaked into the evening sky.

"...Very nice." Referring to the elimination. Possible only by the two picking up their summoned swords with their fleshy pink mouth, lined with black lips. A joyous howl filled the air momentarily, before it was silenced when a sword was taken into her mouth.

Without so much as a sign, the three of them rejoined the majority of forces, spear in hand, swords in mouth.

* * *

Xuelan had less trouble dodging the saws of fangs and claws that came at the devils. Her brows creased when she caught the sight of the squire and his fur guard arrive on scene. Attempting to avenge her loss in the last battle, Xuelan pushed with her legs, narrowly avoiding a speeding jaw she was unaware of.

"You-wha?" She pointed at the squire as she slowed to a halt. In disapproval, Tristan passed her off as nothing, weaving his sword hand to swipe her as he burst through combat towards his true target.

Sidestepping the lightning swipe, Xuelan shoved her fist in his direction once the danger had passed, catching only the arm of a wolf that leaped at her from the nearby bushes. Leaving her to struggle with the remaining forest-wolves as she was dragged behind the treeline, watching the squire shrink from distance before enveloping with green brush.

Tristan was informed of the event through the series of growls within his mind. He belittled the attempt with a slight rush of air from his nostrils, and a tug of the lips.

His next obstacle to the king was the skimpy knight, the devil who had knocked back Koneko during the previous encounter.

However, when he would move a direction, she mirrored him, running and all. Of course lacking the allies at his sides and their swords. Strange such a simple technique was not something Xuelan used, must be a **CASUL-FGGT**.

The wolves ordered her to move with their steely eyes, when she refused, his left guard leaped ahead, sliding past her and skidding to a halt, and stealing her attention.

She realized that if she would turn around, this one would destroy her as easy as Siris. With the distance closing between Tristan and herself, the hold on her sword wavered with a shaking.

De- **(ATH)-** feat by fangs and claws? D- **(ie)-** efeat by lightning?

Choosing one of the two, Karlamine gripped her hilt tighter, setting her sights on the rushing squire, her straight-sword's tip angled towards him. Starting with a frontal rush, the knight heard the beginnings of the feral snarls from behind her, twisting in place, Karlamine thrust her sword to her new target. Straight through the soft under-belly

 _A grey wolf caught immobile in the wisps of air._

As the first wolf casualty, the grey animal was repulsed upwards, spreading dark red specks across the devil like a fountain.

Instantly, she whined, and felt the end of the hilt strike her poor, bloodied belly. Falling limp, Karlamine nearly raised a hand to clear it off her sword. Forgetting the existence of the squire and his remaining guard.

Searing, stabbing pain forced her to a knee as she gasped in shock from a line of teeth sinking into her exposed leg. A moment would pass, and the bright spear tore through her middle torso, filling the knight's vision with yellow, and her body with the weakness of devils.

It didn't cease at all. Her entire body was met with unstoppable force and was rushed forwar and upwards a short distance before ending with a sickening crash into the grass of the field, and a bolt of lightning that reached towards a darkening sky.

Karlamine only had the light-less ground to look at, her shadow blocked the light that would grant vision. Hearing only intense chirping and seeing only the slight specks that weren't dark glow a dim yellow.

A thundering spear was now held with two hands, a shield's iron straps now clinging to his wrists. With a final look at the devil, both arms fall to swing at her. With merely only a lurch from his fist landing on her back, the devil was transported to safety by a blue **(?)** light.

Never did the bloody wolf's wound leave his thoughts, it was the catalyst for his action against Karlamine. The pierced wolf was limp on the grass nearby, meekly scratching the grass with weakness. His guard was already at her side, barking at her, looking at the running squire for a half-second, then continued barking at her sister. Their curved swords were left behind at some point in the encounter.

He skid onto his knees, inspected the wound with panic, and felt a rush in his mind as everyone feverly worried for her

 _"Get her safe!"_ One wolf would howl.

 _"She'll transport away."_ Another was less frantic about it, but was still rushed nonetheless.

A myriad of distressed calls rang through him, all ignored as he held her fur coat in both his hands, talisman dropped to the grass, shield hugged on his arm by the iron hooks.

With closing eyes, the injured wolf looked at her sister weakly, then pulled her black lips up when she reached her neck towards Tristan.

A delicate, feeble, wet lick on the cheek from a frail, fragile wolf later, and she was taken away with a flight of grey specks.

An elder wolf told him that was good. With a relaxed sigh, he slumped, reveling in content at her safety, and not-death.

The remaining guard, sister of the retreated wolf, had pulled on Tristan's arm lightly with her mouth, reminding him that there was a fight to be the victor of. And a helping of justice to be delivered. Retrieving the nearby charm, he stood to his knees. The wolf barked in acceptance and leaped to her hind legs in excitement before retrieving her curved sword. But for the sake of this fic, he was attacked once again, now by a pair of familiar feline-devils.

"Nyaaa!" A loud irritated groan ran through. "N-nyou'll pay for that!" Li, the blue-haired feline, referred to his doings on Karlamine. She and her sister stood against Tristan and his steadfast partner.

Ni rushed ahead first, her twin following closely behind. Tristan followed the wolf's curved sword. The weightless spear burned his hand, carving it's streaks further along the sword-arm, yet only visible upon closer inspection.

The two feline devils had scattered past him quicker than he could properly react to it, Tristan and his guard twisted around to to see fist wrapped in a small boxer's glove.

With the strike's signature devil-pawn strength, Tristan was launched into the trunk of a tree, lacking the vitality of devil kind to remain unfazed. The wolf had remained unscathed from the surprise, but the spear vanished into little sparks that flew with the light breeze.

Footsteps...repeated falling footsteps.

Reaching for the classic sword, Tristan lurched forward when the the red haired devil descended upon him. His stance a crouch, shield abandoned, the squire extended his form outwards when the blade pierced her flesh, forcing her back the distance Tristan ran her through. She felt little pain however, truly only stunned by the abyssal emptyness within his iris.

She felt her weight pull the sword down, and her feet dragged on the open grass, foretelling her suffering.

A weighted knee strike to her exposed stomach, and Li's back felt the icy blades of grass. In her fear of the abyssal eyes, the rook was stunned and unable to act. Tristan scraped his charm across the blade, careful not to let her free.

The elementary sword obtained a bright blue glow, and started reflecting light more clearly with the specks of focused reflection riddled across the iron.

Still sharing eyesight, he held the tip of the iron above her body.

Unable to sense the whistling in air above the sounds of missed attacks not far off.

Unable to move to act, he was knocked on the side of his head by similar strength. The feel of grass was soft against his back, yet small stones scratched as he sailed past them. He stopped completely, fixing his sight to the grey wolf who ran through both of them.

She twirled beautifully between both feline devils, catching them in the lightning he shared.

The guard slid loyally to his side. He had to say, they'd only known each other a few days, yet she was so adamant on fighting together.

The wolf continued harassing with primal warnings, going perfectly with the bloody curved sword.

Feeling the same camaraderie, Tristan smoothed her furry back with his shield hand. When she questioningly turned towards him, his slight smile came with the charm he held in his right, scarred palm.

Ready to fight again, Tristan pressed his head into her fur for a moment. Before anyone could count how long he remained like that, he straightened, and moved his sword arm as if testing the weight of a newly crafted sword.

Surging with lightning once more, the talisman's lightning extended to the length of a full proper spear, of the size that Ornstein masterfully wields.

At the point where the hand and charm met, the coursing lightning stretched further into his body, and the spear was lowered with a wince.

* * *

Be sure to review, follow(?) and favorite(?) if you want.

Open to ideas for tristan in the near future, if anyone wants to suggest.


	16. Chapter 16

I still dont own dxd series, or the dark souls series.

* * *

Finding a weakness, the twins quickly pushed their lean legs against the grass forcing themselves towards the two.

Ni and Li had once felt the power behind the spear, they would not feel it again, if they were to become victorious.

So it is that with a sidestep, they avoided a direct overhead strike. The lightning that surged away from the spear weakly reached towards each of them, lacking the raw voltage to catch either as they moved further away. The wolf that had been watching carefully swung herself so that the curved sword would catch the red haired feline, already knowing what Tristan would do.

Tristan turned to his right, and together, they sliced their enemy. Lightning in both methods, one more painful the other. Li was washed in blue.

With a communicative bark, Tristan was informed of Ni's lack of death. With his momentum, he pivoted on his feet until the spear brought lightning to the remaining feline's body. Now wreathed within power, Ni was covered in particles of blue.

Or maybe they would not become victorious. There was no improvement at all since the last rating game against him, or at least, none he could feel. Then again, devils all carry inherent weakness to any form of faith, but when manifest as lightning, the highest form of belief, the damage is severe. Of course a blessed weapon could achieve similar results, but could not paralyze, should the devil remain alive.

"Nyaoo-" Ni quietly attempted to go against justice. Silenced.

The animal and the squire shared a look of accomplishment, and proceeded onto the next target.

The devil in the sky was too nimble for a spear, and it's existence itself demanded attention once it came alive, so she was left to the nimble, more agile wolves. They could do extreme things no normal wolf should be able to accomplish. There were a few already acting to take her out of the skies.

Their coherent grunts and growls bounced in Tristan's mind.

With a scouting gaze across the main arena of battle, the squire read his situation. Just as sister taught him.

There, the half-masked devil, of who's mind the darkness of doubt had been placed, hunched over, with a hand on a deep wound on her lower leg. Just beyond her, an impromptu kill squad of three inched slowly over the earth, closer each passing moment. All her twitches meant to place distance were overwritten when the set of paws landed on the grass and dirt.

Tristan turned away from the situation, catching their tails bounce to the air as the cornering became an execution.

 _'I'm sure he would be proud.'_

He knew who all myth-wolves strive to become like, even dare to dream of succeeding.

Only one would stand beside the squire in his road to dragonslayer. Likely his little orphan, if not one of his current guards.

Tristan was so gifted with animal interactions.

The squire's set of eyes landed upon a pair of wolves forcing a devil in a handmaid's outfit into the trunk of a tree. When he leaned sideways a little, he was met with the sight of a similarly dressed devil who's upper body was shadowed by the feral grey wolves who feasted on her flesh, for at least a little bit.

Soon enough the both of them transformed into the flock of blue that is the transport spell. An allied wolf from the scene looked around curiously, before eventually meeting his face with one of readiness, even with a paw to the side of the head. This one had caught up with the times of the modern world.

The eyes of the friend next to her darted around everywhere, bloody face and jaws made trivial with the long sloppy, _dopey_ tongue that sloshed across her black lips. Her eyes met with Tristan's, and she retrieved her sponge for re-salivation. A moment would pass, and the same pink thing returned to it's duty.

Looking childish, and tilting her lips into the wolf equivalent of a happy smile.

Together they disappeared into the green brush, leaving Tristan to stare at a soulless patch of grass stained with blood.

A 'hyah!' of exertion urged the squire to turn towards an open area of grass, detailed with Xuelan going against the ways of justice.

She scraped her flaming heel across the soil of earth in a circular motion forming a circle of flame and discontinuing a grey wolf from her motives. The first to capitalize came from behind her, the dexterous devil brought the scraping foot through the air. She went out of line when her leg skimmed across the wolf's fur.

The airborne wolf surprised the devil, landing on the ground before Xuelan could bring her whole leg down, and turned on her front legs from a low stance. One that affiliated with a legendary knight of Gwyn.

The curved sword within her jaws breezed through Xuelan's lower legs, and her eyes scrunched in pain. When the devil began to launch her foot down, she was overturned by a mass of grey from behind. Sealing her interactions in the duel.

There are currently thirteen devils within Riser's peerage, including the grand traitor himself. The wolves reported the defeat of each devil they had felled, together with the Tristan-guard, the body count equaled to that of twelve.

Leaving only the king himself, and the flying devil.

The same flying devil who had been holding back, due to the risk of friendly fire. Of course her spells had a large radius, one that encircled the battle arena of flowing grass. Now without risk of danger, but more importantly to her, an order from her king willed her arms ahead. The arms had been limp in boredom from the beginning, unable to detect the presence of the forest-dwelling wolves and only able to watch as her useless teammates take only a single wolf out of combat, at most three, at the cost of the whole melee fighters. She laughed at the situation.

If Yubelluna could show her king her powers once more, then his attention should be on her tonight.

Her robed arms became the center of an array of magical explosive circles, powerful enough to exert a high whining, similar to that of a teapot's raging, caged steam.

A wolf's claws dug into the midsection of a tree, spurring her to the top, where a co-operator would allow the wolf the glory of a kill. Only, it would be a shadow of ecstasy compared to a true kill.

Yet still, the look of 'I'm about to die!' on their faces as they were transported away was akin to that of victims who really died to them, however few the count was. With the expansion of operations, the number would only climb.

Yubelluna lit up with anticipation of her spell. The thin final magical circle spun wildly as opposed to the other static rings.

When she looked down on those standing on the forest floor, she was nerved that they remained as if she didn't exist, more intent moving towards the final enemy.

Since Yubelluna was as good as defeated in the wolf's paws.

Within the span of a second, the climbing animal reached a tall branch, spying her sister balancing expertly as if she was sitting on flat ground. Sister turned to her, expecting an answer. Being the brave wolves they are, the myths leaped through the leaves that hid them.

Halfway through the evening sky, the two had reached an impasse. This was planned, easily rectified.

The younger sister planted her soft pads on the elder's furry backside, retracting the claws for obvious reasons. She leaned in close to her, and her legs had come through successfully.

The younger sibling darted through the air explosively. Thick, razor teeth lined her pink jaws, open and dripping with anticipation. Her long, fleecy ears lowered to muffle as much of the whining spell as possible.

An immobile devil too caught up in her ministrations. Easily asking for death to befall.

They sunk when she clenched tightly, staining the tooth in blood. Yubelluna screamed, losing focus and allowing the spell to destroy itself, the seperate rings dispersed into little nothings.

With only a smattering of control, she remains afloat. Up in the skies where the raving wolves were _not_. The younger wolf had left her curved sword behind, instead, Yubelluna's side was the new sword. Sword meaning victim for now.

Despite the burning pain she felt from the bite, the devil felt a surge of something that began to _erase_ her from the inside.

With the burning and her supposed _removal_ from existence, the devil began to fall. Luckily for her, she transformed into a flight of bright blue specks. The squire looked on like an ant admiring a dragon, coveting something that he will never obtain. A double-pat from the back nearly pushed him over, and Tristan turned.

It was the panting wolf, the one with the dopey tongue that seethed innocence.

If only the smeared, faded blood had been cleaned properly, she would.

The wolf had reared onto her hind legs, her head easily reached his chest, and her long front legs reached onto his shoulders after he turned.

"..hm?" Sonorous as the tone was, it retained the kindness for animals, and the rare others.

Successfully stealing his attention, the panting wolf fell back into her natural form, and pointed her snout to a bright area.

There, furiously moving about like a madman trying to scrape his fist against _any_ wolf. The clenched fist is concealed by a corruption, the Phenex's inherent pride twisted into a power for the squire to thieve.

The gank of wolves ceased to a dormant circle once Tristan stepped closer. His sword and sheathe stuck to his leather belt, the knight's shield was strapped to his wrist, with the point facing outwards, like a true knight of the first lord. The left hand held the faithful charm, and the offhand glowed a dim orange.

A distorted grin smeared across his lower face, and the pyromancy flame combusted into a dark-natured fire.

Riser's knees bent, feeling his hands become _deleted_ from existence, his blue eyes, cloudy in anticipation of defeat shot to them, discerning the cause.

The dark fire that had stolen his strength, that had taken advantage of his inheritance. It started to wisp away into the pyromancer's direction. Dark stretches of flame inched into Tristan's enflamed hand, as the wolves watched on in amazement.

 **BLACKFLAMEBLACKFLAME. THATMEANSNEWGAME+BICTHES**

The whispers of legend began to come alive from the hand, existing only within the reaches of Tristan's thoughts, as well as Riser's, ignored by the wolves for the beauty of the dark fire.

* * *

 _In the far future, a debilitating encounter takes hold._

A giant grey wolf held her dear friend's sword, it was the first sword that he wielded. The one he had on him when he had so benevolently cared and nursed her to health. The elementary straightsword had become enlargened to fit her jaws, against this enemy, it was required.

It was more than a weapon however, there were several scars on the aged blade. Eria remembered all of them before the sword was put down in place for a true knight's weapon. Eria did not care if the weapon of silver knights was more honorable, what mattered most was the treasured memory that this one was present in.

It was the most powerful memory of her dead savior, his shield had been lost in a battle, his original charm tattered and fell apart from constant use, even his armor had been broken into pieces. In truth, she would have taken everything in his possession as hers, to remember him the most, since nowadays, appraisals for the knight were rare.

The giant wolf teared up at the memory of a most precious person in her life. Her loss specifically.

Taken by a force he had been ordered to subdue, and felled with an underhanded ambush of a devil army. With just the two of them, her friend had made a sorrowful request.

 _'...Please, Eria, be...safe.' His outstretched hand held her snout, rubbing slower each agonizing second._

Even if centuries had passed, she could hear the same whispers in her dreams of him. An honorable wolf had fled with the speed of a lightning spear. She didn't ever want to leave his side. Eria wanted to die together with her knightly friend, fearing an existence spent alone, but something within her compelled her to move on, to ignore the devil spells if she could just escape.

The knight had cast his own miracle onto her, a protective barrier that nullifed all forms of magic. Written and formed by his own hand, the spell itself retained a message for her, as a final task.

Eria found herself following this mission, to sate the emptiness that her friend had left behind.

It was the task that brought her to arms against the human-sized form in front of her.

Shaking her eyes from the tears, Eria's teeth clamped tighter into the hilt in memory, the grey wolf burst ahead, imagining her knight in his squire days running with her into battle once more.

* * *

Hey.

Are you crying?

Well I am.

Be sure to review, fav(?), follow(?) if you'd like.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Swords-girl of an eastern land.

* * *

Merely a trio of days had passed since the squire had left for the modern eastern lands, and he was already met with a difficult choice.

Take the sword? Or leave it to it's peace in the tree trunk?

It was like a curved sword that he had seen before, but everything else about it was different. The blades of curved swords are not as thin as this one stuck in the trunk, and usually hilts aren't as decorated as this one. It was white and black, but had black markings that could have been text, yet was either a completely different language, or was written in dire conditions.

There was a sound in a nearby forest during his pilgrimage. Fearing an animal's life in danger, he departed for an investigation. It was family tradition that animals would be treated as if they were legends, elderly relatives often preached the possibilities that could be achieved by this belief.

The squire's sister dearest was a prime example, she had once expressed a love for foxes. It made sense, the girl was a sly one. Though, she might just had a talent for theivery. A prominent one. When he arrived, the sword was stuck in a tree overlooking a further expanse of greenery.

As the knight in training thought about his time as a simple child, the sound of quick footsteps was non-existent for him

"Stop! Don't go any closer!" The voice was feminine, young sounding.

The suddenness had frightened the squire, and he shook with surprise, before turning around.

A girl with similar features was pointing her outstretched index finger at him. The girl's hair was a dark black, same as her eyes. Two bundles of hair stretched to her shoulders, curving towards them. The rest of her is what you imagine it to be.

The girl certainly looked irritated, then slowly stomped to the embedded sword.

When she put her two hands on the hilt, her face squished together. A light grunt, and the rest of the blade emerged from the pierced trunk.

Now he remembered, that style of craftsmanship was origin to the eastern lands, the kind that had existed within Lordran far before the discovery of angels and devils.

The stranger rest her head on the violated bark of the tree, sighing in exhaustion.

This form of Tristan, being the one before his extensive hours of thought about his place in society, had attempted to cheer the girl. But it seemed that she was quicker in conversation.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get this back." She hid the length of the steel within a black sheathe. "What's your name?" She politely asked him.

As one who had been so attracted to attention, a response was quick to form.

"My name is Tristan, what is yours?" His voice was bright, young and untainted by the realization of existence. The girl sat on a nearby rock shaded with leaves and rest her hands on the back of her head. Tristan lowered to the grass to rest, not that he needed it

"Oh, me? Name's Asane, nice to meet." Asane twinkled a friendly smile his way, and answered a question that formed in his head.

"I was fighting someone...and...well...my sword got hit and was launched all the way here...hehehe." To further her point, or maybe to rest her irritation, the word 'all' was extended, and accompanied with a stretch of her arms. Asane followed with another line.

"I'm guessing you're from Lordran?" She as still shining at him.

"Yes, I've lived my whole life there, how did you know?" Tristan finished questioningly. Her answer was already prepared "Well, your sword is completely straight, and you have a shield. Shields aren't used much where I come from."

"The eastern lands...right?" She closed her eyes and smirked pleasantly, like a noble being worshiped by a peasant.

"Of course! No other land has swords like ours. If you couldn't tell from my name, we have very different names, you know." Asane folded her arms in smugness at this.

"So...what are you doing out here? In these forests? You obviously don't look like a hunter, unless that's what your kind of hunters look like!" Her complacent eyes opened and upturned humorously while her hands appeared at her sides, the cause for being her own contagious laughter.

After a sigh meant to clear the mirth that threatened to escape into his sentence, he spoke up. "No, I'm not a hunter. The Lord of Sunlight has sent me on a journey to the new east!"

She seemed uninterested at the mention of the place, and spouted her own reasons. "Well, I'm just traveling the land, in search of strong opponents, and that last person didn't fight fair, he was invisible you know! I killed him in the end though. Past that spell, he was actually really weak, I snapped his neck without any kind of resistance." Asane ended with boredom, followed by her hands lifting to solidify the spook's weakness.

A tiny sigh of disbelief and confirmation escaped the squire. Outside the walls of kingdoms, to be strong is equal to surviving. Tristan continued his tale, leaning in.

"But here's the exciting part," He folded his arms. "I'm going to meet with an angel, to represent Lordran!" Asane's eyes opened as if she had just been sliced in half, and her hands fell limp to her sides, flopping like the bodies of the dead.

It was this day, that Tristan met his killer for the first time.

* * *

The squire and the eastern student had decided to share a bonfire together, as well as the stars within that shone in the endless black night. The early morning had arrived early for him.

They had slept in the same place they had met, the striving knight leant against a tree trunk, while the new friend lay herself to rest after he fell asleep.

But at some point in the nighttime, the squire had strayed from the bark of the tree, becoming a flat body on the outlook.

Tristan shifted from his position, discovering a weight on him. Thinking it was a peaceful animal, the squire ordered a single hand to slowly push it off.

"Sho- your-wake then?" The sound of crunches interrupted each word. Inching his eyes open, the boy found that the weight was in fact Asane sitting as if he was nothing but a stool to rest on. She looked at him, boredom across her face, still munching.

"Are those mine?" Early morning voice forced it's effect on his tone. The young girl ceased her movements, searching for a way out of the situation.

"Erm...heheh...no?" Asane weakly answered. The boy remained as her stool for the time being, wiping the sleep from his eyes. After a long, comfortable silence, with the eastern girl sitting on his heaving front, she started a string.

"Last night's practice match was pretty fun wasn't it? I got so many hits on you, hehe~." Asane was reffering to a mix of culture in the form of a short brawl. The reason Tristan decided to remain as her seat for now, was that he had over-exerted himself into trying to chase the opponent, leaving him helpless when he weakly swung. It was with a friendly grin that the girl jabbed parts of her body into his torso after moving only an inch to dodge.

"That was not fun."

"You're just mad because you lost! That's what _all_ losers say. And you lost to me." Asane emphasized her superiority with a forceful poke into his cheeks, forcing the flesh upwards.

A short sigh from her, and the ash in the bonfire moved with it.

"You know, I have to leave soon...I can't go with you, since there's a specific place I have to go to." Asane looked straight at his face, upturning her eyes in joy.

Ahh, the pain of departing sliced deep.

The two traveled along a dirt path, with the occasional play of jokes and laughter, sharing their ultimate goals with each other. A dream of dragonslaying was traded for a dream of union between lands.

Until...

"Well Tristan!" Asane was turned towards the squire, her back faced a road that seperated from his path a short distance from him, yet felt like the world was between them both.

"I hope to see you once you're a legendary dragon-slaying king!" She felt the need to shout at him, and cupped her hand to her cheeks.

"And when you're the ruler of the lands of the east...come see me! I will hereby be named!" The squire couldnt think of an epithet to suit him, so he just settled on a soft sigh. The girl laughed at his makeshift action, and held her hand on the hilt of her eastern sword, confusing the squire.

The tears threatened to fall, they were together such a short time, if only there they could travel together.

Her eastern sword pointed to the sky above Tristan, a gesture he was familiar with, and answered with his own elementary blade. Together, they cheered their goodbyes.

"Until we meet again, Tristan!" She lifted her sword as far as he could with the upper body.

"Farewell, Asane!" The squire straightened, gaining a smattering of height.

When they turned away, they both had their hearts tugged at.

* * *

It was a different story with the eastern girl, however.

"Tristan...he'll make a fine friend...heehm." Her childish chuckle betrayed her dark thoughts.

With the thought of a new 'friend', She clutched her sword tighter.

It was a legendary sword that was used in an eastern war long, _long_ ago. Used by her ancestor, the cursed sword brought many under her power. But only those who were worthy.

Men and beasts of fabled strength were slayed with this very sword, and brought under the wielder's dominance, keeping only their primary instincts, and losing all other thought apart from orders.

The war was between a black-hearted man of filth who hid behind the city he had politically tortured, and the just cause of righteousness, the rebellion that crumbled his depraved power over others.

Even if the ages passed, the cursed sword retained it's power. And even held within some memories of those who were within the ancestor's reign.

* * *

 **Hey, how is it?**

 **Bit of a change from current events isn't it?**

 **If you liked this fic, be sure to review. If you love this fic, favorite and follow it.**

 **BYEBYE.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello wonderful people, I still do not own the dxd series, or the dark souls series, sorry!

* * *

 _Pilgrimage - The grey one._

The squire had split paths with his eastern friend several months ago, but could still feel her weight on him every waking moment. Lacking a traveling companion, a solemn soul continued long the lonely dirt path.

He passed a serene lake, complete with deer bending their necks down to the cold surface, as he watched calmly, a slight movement convinced him share sights with a grown adult who's antlers reached out like a curved sword. With an intent to relieve the distress that came with an empty repository, he made footsteps towards the tranquil lake, lowering altogether to receive the water body's blessing. It _was_ part of a large lake, a good sign for all travelers, weary or newly departed.

The both of them turned away from each other at the same time, one refocused on a lake and it's cool waters, another returned his hopeless eyes to the container he continued filling, it reminded him of what he will become, even if he should become a silver knight.

Ahh, nothing.

A single knight of an army rarely carries any meaning beyond individual power, a kind that appeared in all the others within the silver legion. A single droplet of water in a great ocean.

After reflecting on several hopeless occasions of his early life, the squire came to a disconsolate realization that his life would conclude within a prison of somberness.

The aching inside stacked with the fatigue from the day of travel, and the heels of his feet surged with exasperation. Within his mind, flat surfaces became all the more alluring. The grass next to that tree, which so happened to be the closest? Or perhaps the stump that stood silently opposite the dirt road, away from it's trunk-bearing relatives.

From his perspective, both scenes reminded him of Asane. The shaded grass was similar to where he had awoken to her weight on him, and a stump was where she sat most of the time they were together.

He left footsteps that veered from the brown path into a shady tree, not because it was covered by generous leaves of it's siblings, he needed a little rest, a short period of sleep. The sunlight that showered the lonely stump would sear his skin should he fall asleep.

The grass of the tree was chosen so that when he sleeps, it might simulate a dream in which the girl was still with him, perhaps in comfortable silence, even in a meeting of steel. The best would be a falsified re-enactment of when he awoke to her close body using him as a stool.

The heart fluttered extensively when he came to grasp the situation, then again, he felt similar whenever a person did something like that. So far just his thief of a sister bid herself to that position. Weight was slowly pushed into the cold trunk with a lean of the body, and the squire caught up with his weariness, wondering if he was the right person to be sent on the mission. It could have been any other, _more adept_ , individual, so why him?

The mind escaped from those thoughts, and retreated into a rest. Holding the sword and it's cover within his arms comfortably, even though bark was a hard, firm substance, with the body's demand for rest, it seemed like a pleasant headrest. Tired eyes watched only darkness.

The squire had hoped to dream of the girl every night, knowing that they are now an unfathomable distance from each other. It was the only time a dash of hope dared to exist.

Dreaming of a time with familiar eastern girl, he reveled within his rest against the tree's bark, evading the desolate truth of his woeful existence. Hoping that she thought of him at times as well, dreaming that he meant something to her, and that her words were solid, and not a hollow promise to be forgotten in just a pair of months.

 _In his dreams, she leaned her head on his adjacent side lazily sitting on her hands, with the legs following a similar fashion as they propped against a bag._

 _She said that he's sad, somehow without any words. He just lay there, looking for an answer._

 _Dreams are an illusion, and exist only as a thought._

 _She turned away from the sky, towards him._

 _Her mouth moved, lacking the words that would usually accompany the action._

* * *

The pleasant vision faded away, leaving heartache at her disappearance, soon put aside for the attention of a low whining from deeper into the forest.

Obviously, only an animal would whine that way.

His self-wrought duty compelled him from the tree branch. Truly, he was sad that he had to leave it's bark, it was a place where he had been allowed to dream a peaceful vision. His thanks to the wood was a weak, sad tracing of the place where his head had rest. He doubted the bark would return his gesture, but maybe, the tree would do the same for another harrowed soul and allow them to dream their pleasant visions.

With a final painless chafe, the squire turned his head further into the dark forest, his ears heard a distressing whine become more and more panicked.

Quickly gathering his scattered items, he lifted his legs in the direction of the faint distressing call.

The squire had been scratched by a light, scrubby branch, stumbled over a camouflaged log, briefly disturbing whatever made a home within. Several repeats of this, and he passed a thick brush of green.

On the other side was a clearing, as well as his future companion, but she was in desperate need of assistance.

When his heart collapsed from the vision of a pup wolf sprawled to one side of the earth, he rushed to her side. The hands fumbled above her body, confused at what to do, wasting time while the juvenile proceeded to die. The despairing body swelled with each lungful of air that tried to replace her fading life. The hands did nothing, while the eyes feared a death at his inactivity through their frenzied darting.

The thousands of stars far off in the sky had given the squire his sense back, and he pulled a small, flat, rectangular flask from his side. Gifting it's glorious contents to the depraved young, who's tongue lacked the slobber all should have, it came back from the land of the dead, however, when she felt the distinguished taste of _wetness_ visit her.

It was like the gods had shined their light at her lowly, dying self.

Her half-lidded eyes slowly opened wider, life returned to her at an agonizing pace. He saw her blue iris scamper to everything in her sight, coming to a halt at his distinct coloration, dissimilar from the green and grey behind him. The dry sponge in her slightly toothed jaws followed the source of the chilled water, ending at the neck of the brass flask, lacking the strength to move anything else other than her blue eyes. The pinkness scoured the outings of the brassiness, searching for any droplets, discovering only that the chilled stream had ceased.

The wolf, with her eyes, focused on a person's back frantically disappearing into the boundless green frantically, having taken the container with him, but left his sword and traveling essentials here with her.

 _'Please. Don't leave me...'_

* * *

The squire had made an unholy scamper to the old lake, all with the same goal in mind, to heal the dying, abandoned wolf. The aching of his legs found him as he sat on a rock, a fishing rod in the hands, with the line in the lake.

After lords knows how many hastened trips to and from, her body's frantic breathing slowed, becoming a stable condition. Stable enough for him to lift and carry closer to the lake.

Beside him, a large brown bear kept her peace, intending to discover what the strange stick in his hands would accomplish. So far, it just connected to the water, lacking any noteworthy traits. The pack of deer had cleared off, the savior noticed at some point between his frantic travels between two destinations, whether if they departed due to his antics, or had been fulfilled by the lake, was a question with no answer.

The bear sat on her bottom, arms held against the grass in support. When a splashing near the line that connected the stick and the lake occurred, the furred animal stood to her legs and arms in partial excitement, what would the large stick do?

The savior pulled the point of the stick closer to his chest, and upwards to the sky, the bear checked between the flat splashing and him, with action finally arising.

However when what came from the line had been revealed to be a mere minnow of a fish, she lowered her head in shame at being so gullible to believe that the stick was for something like _that_.

Slowly, like a sister who recognized a pitiful little brother fail at the most simple of tasks, the brown bear trudged into the lake, close to the rushing stream that allowed water from a higher area to drip to this location.

The squire merely looked on in confusion as the furry creature sat once more. A glint of silver scales originating from the white stream had caught his eye, and he wondered of the bear's relation to the fish.

 _Oh..._

There were large mandible's within her mouth, of which held a larger wriggling fish. She ambled to him directly, the water seemed to be like air to her, as it was ignored so easily, the only attention was when she flapped her body once she left the body of water. As the squire loosely held his fishing pole, the bear outstretched her neck to him, suggesting that he take the fish.

When her black eyes saw the confusion on his face, a raspy grunt came from within. Finally placing the rod down, the savior took the present by the head and fins, discovering a calmness in it's form.

The bear receded her jaws, and returned to sit beside the squire as he assessed the fish.

"...My thanks..."

* * *

Helloooo.

if you enjoyed, once again be sure to review, i need many feedbacks to impruv.

if you loved this update, try and follow and favorite it.

byebye.


	19. Chapter 19

I still don't own the dxd series or the dark souls series :\

* * *

 _Pilgrimage - arrival_

The squire slowly ambled through the town, eyes to the concrete of the pathway, a leather cloak hid his facial features from any onlookers. There was quite a few, apart from the more modest of clothing, all they wore was to attract the most attention. At least from his perspective.

Though he did kind of look out of place, with the brown cloak covering his entirety.

He shortly understood the reason he thought like that, thinking as if the people around him were a danger in some way.

* * *

 _Sister closely led brother by the hand to the town square, packed with people , specifically to a traveling sand-merchant. The siblings conversed in the shade of an alley, adhering to the criminal guidelines. With a whispered hush, the girl started._

 _"Listen Tristan~. There are rules to being a thief you know, let me show you." Sister lifted her arm, and let the index finger extend, instructing her 'golden guide'. The young brother kept his black eyes on her bronze iris._

 _"Number one, never draw any kind of attention to yourself. People will suspect you, that's why I came and got you that time yesterday, you drew attention to yourself, you little fool!" She became a smidgen louder towards the end, making use of alley that was free of others. To express her emotion, the pointed finger bumped against his nose several times._

 _"Now for rule two-" Sister uncoiled the neighboring finger._

* * *

What if they knew about his covert pillages? The feeling was exciting, to say the least.

When he successfully committed his first theivery, the squire became exhilarated once he took the relic. The squire was cornered into the adventure by her, but in the end, he to, wanted to be like her. Until he discovered the true power of Lordran's army, then he decided to retire from the career. The girl was very much adored, however, as she always had been.

The bag in his sides shook for a moment, and his hand lurched slightly from a nudge.

He looked inside of the dark robes that covered him, burying the face inside the large cloak, and finding a small bag that had on organic, fluffy protrusion, which hadn't been there before.

Staring at him was the bright blue eyes of an animal thought to be unconventional in the town's commonplace sights, but such a creature was held within high regard in his home. The small critter wouldn't stop rummaging in the small, covert container at his side.

The air was warm, and an alluring aroma pulled her nose side to side, searching for the source, and disturbing the taller one.

"...Yes...I understand..." Voice reflecting the understanding of his meageroness. Existing as something to be forgotten. Her troublesome movements ceased to a calm nothing, completing the exchange.

With his head still as down-cast as it ever is nowadays, footsteps were directed towards a take-away store that one of them would become a regular to.

"...If you're going to keep sha-..." Slowing slightly at the a shaking, presumably from excitement, that came from the creature, the cloaked savior received a firm gnaw from the same creature. Believing direct communication to have no effect now, the breath that collected inside him took the form of an exasperated sigh.

 _'Onwards, slave! Why have you stopped!? Keep walking or I'll bite harder, you slave! Hahaha!'_ What followed her dominant thoughts were vibrations of her throat, characterized by quiet ferality, as well as the relocation of the baby teeth wherever she pleased.

* * *

" _Père,_ you still think there will be the _gens_ to serve?" A maiden with long brown hair wondered to her father, who had disappeared into the back of the set-up. A moment soon, and the large head peered from the doorway, towards the girl who stood at the front, lacking someone to serve. 'Pere' is equal to father, while 'gens' would refer to customer, or client.

"Vell, my daughter! as long as we try our hardest, zen I believe we can make it in zis new place!" Seems that the guiding of an aged man rung it's meaning and hope, plastering a short smile onto the girl's face.

"And it looks like we have vun more, he looks your age, go on, m-vake a friend!" The father's foreign accent seeped into the string of words. Accentuated with a waving of the hands as if shooing off a persistent child, the daughter turned towards a cloaked young man.

"B-bonjour, w-what would y-you like to h-h..." As it seems, the girl had not well developed her ability to trade speech with strangers. The savior had only become confused at the sight, usually, the men and women at the front of the store could speak without a hitch in their voice.

He came to the conclusion that this girl was new to the experience. Even he was a terrible thief at one point. He was caught, but because of the mistake, he was able to learn so much more.

A large aged man emerged from a doorway in the store, having heard his daughter's mini-breakdown.

The father took his order, and returned to the quiet innings of the set-up. With a wry smile and force of will, the girl looked at him again. Among those in the background, a person strode past the front of the display, uninterested.

"U-uhm, a-are you new here?" The squire motioned his head to show that he was in fact new. An embarrassed dusting of red formed on her cheeks, she would like to make a new friend in the new place, and this person was the first to have shown interest, as far as actually listening goes.

After shifting her sight to somewhere else, the girl muttered something foreign to herself, remaining ignored by the client. With a large intake of air, then the subsequent exhaling of said air, she turned back towards him, with her fortitude restored.

With the short time they shared, much of the exchange was conducted by the young French girl, all questions related to mundane teenager existence. Are you enrolling? What school? Where are you from?

Patience was tried, and rewarded when the once-forgotten aged man burst from the open doorframe that led into the inner sanctum of the store. A foam container was traded for profit. Luckily it was fairly inexpensive, else expectations of the wolf would plummet, and he would be faced with her abandonment.

The older man let aged laughter spill into the atmosphere when her daughter waved a goodbye to her new 'friend'.

"Revoir, Tristan, we will see each other soon enough, ami." The girl waved to his retreating cloak, and returned to her father deeper into the store, finally ready to close down for the day.

* * *

The squire had found a note in one of his cloak's pockets. It was contact from the agent of sunlight, along with a light silver key and the address to where he will be staying. This was earlier in the morning after Eria had made her casualties on the take-away. The little wolf had decided to rest in a more comfortable area, namely the apartment.

Now he was scouting the school that he would have to attend for whatever reason. The place looked fairly noble, with it's tall buildings and abundant space behind the school for physical activity. He had changed out of his traveling wear, and into a more modest set of clothing, covered by a large jacket, as if hiding from the world.

As he looked on around the large buildings from the front gate, he passed a few students who decided to stay back at for a while. It was only an hour after the school day had passed, and there were still those who remain on the grounds.

As Tristan glazed the building with his eyes, he noticed one of the windows held a peculiar difference. In one, there was a student looking at him, other than dark long hair, features remained hidden with distance, and the glass pane. Judging from the hair length, it was likely that this person was a female.

She may not even be looking at him, but shortly after he focused into the window, the girl disappeared into the building, away from the window. With nothing interesting about that specific window, the striving knight returned to scouting, catching the attention of a few bystanders.

A thieve's guidance allowed him to focus on what they had said, yet inexperience with the skill stole the possibility of complete hearing, but let him hear small excerpts of the girl's conversation, even while walking. Wouldn't it be suspicious of someone suddenly stopped what they were doing if you and your friend started talking about that person?

 _'New student?'_

 _'Looks scary, Shiya...'_ More of their ramblings continued on, but a much louder, closer voice attracted his attention elsewhere

"Excuse me." A boom of volume made his thieve's ears go deaf for a moment, still, he turned towards the source.

It was an aged man, with rectangular glasses that rested on his ears and large nose.

"You don't look like a student here, may I ask what you're doing here, young man?" The teacher looked him up and down, before receiFving an explanation on his existence within the academy of Kuoh.

"Ooh, well then, allow this teacher to show you the school grounds, so that you may be better acquainted for when you attend this school. Come with me then."

The two of them left for an entrance into the building.

"You know, this school has used to be a co-ed, all-girls school, but up until just recently, it's allowed for male students to attend the school." The two traversed a repeated flight of stairs until reaching a floor that look the same as all the others.

"Now, since you're seventeen years old, you will be a second year student at this school, so this will be your floor." The squire followed the older teacher off the stairs, into the corridor. Shortly, the old man leaned closer.

"Hey, since this used to be a girl's school, there's a lot of them here, is that why you chose this school?" The teacher mocked him, reliving his days as a student once more and nudged the squire on the side with his elbow. But his old days didn't feature a would-be student who didn't desire the beautiful girls that stood at the top of society.

Usually it was filled with his friends expressing adoration for their bodies.

But next to the former student, is a would-be student who's given up on attempting the impossible.

"W-well, then, next we will be looking outside, behind the school and on the track. Come on, Tristan, you might even make a new friend here." He waved his hand in the direction they came, down the stairs. With a silent gesture of agreement, they proceeded.

Halfway down the stairs, the squire saw a familiar student go opposite their direction. An abnormal girl, with her purple hair.

The new girl stopped to converse with the teacher, who was apparently surprised that she was still here. It was his birthright, his entitlement to a life of despondence that made him look to the stairs as they spoke to one another. Yet even while the two were talking, he felt strange around the student.

He felt her looking at him.

Only for a moment or so however, thankfully the teacher did not introduce the two. He must have picked up his attitude towards people, and did the boy a favor, leaving him to the dispirited chamber in his mind. Far away from Asane, and far away from his sister.

* * *

 **Once more, if you liked this, be sure to review it, and be sure to give some feedback if you have.**

 **bye wonderful people.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello loyal readers, welcome.**

 **I still do not own the Dark Souls series, or the dxd series. If you havent heard of them then go check...them...**

 _ **Oh...**_

* * *

 _'These pyromancy teachings are dark, and delves into the depths of the soul, where a dark nature resides. These spells are forbidden anywhere you go in Lordran, and only one terribly afflicted, or burdened by deep sorrow could begin to understand them...'_

 _'It would be perfect for you, wouldn't it?' A witch determined if her student could learn the following teachings, but it seems that there was no need for clarification._

 _'You're a wicked one, aren't you?' The woman snickered at the enjoyment of spreading her teachings. Her student may be able to make incredible use of it._

* * *

 _'The pillars collapse. In shame.'_

The dark pyromancer cast a debilitating gaze at the thing that had been assailed by darkness. The noble was just a thing to his mercy now, he might as well be a peasant, and he was getting weaker by the moment. The fire that was meant to form his wings were tainted into a black flame, and steadily retreated into the squire's off-hand.

If things continued like this, then the devil could die. Realizing this fact, he roared away a vestige of life, in turn brightening the black wisps into a dull grey, for nothing can alleviate a fire born from the abyss. So within a moment, it was as if nothing had happened, like his attempt had been deleted from the annals of existence.

The wolves remained silent, and so was the dark fire. It was the only reason his hunched self could hear the squire twist the grass with each step. But his head looked away, it was propped against an arm that lay on the grass for rest, or whatever comfort it'd bring in the situation. While he diverted his eyes, he could not stop his ears from receiving the tell-tale signs of a devil's weakness.

Indeed, a lightning spear was being held in the depraved pyromancer's right hand, where a sword usually was. Riser saw the field around him flash a familiar bright yellow, but weakened and useless, there was nothing that he could do against the boy. A crunch on gravel brought the devil's head up, away from his arm, yet he could do nothing past this notion. With a final step on twisted grass, the tip of a boot came into the corner of his view.

With brutal savageness, it was lifted quickly, into the devil's shoulder, rolling him sideways, and onto his back. Now Riser could see what would be able to kill him. Yellow arcs forced him into a squint, already tired from the sapping of his power, all his limbs could do was become victims of justice and judgement. Of which was still in the happenings, thieving his life before his eyes. Even if he would open his eyes, all the devil could see would be the stretches of lightning from the spear, but he felt the exhaustion seep into him from places the corrupted fire stole from.

The from the ground, Riser felt the gross incandescence deter enough for him to open his squished eyes, stealing only a glance of a single arm outstretched above him. He lacked even the strength to voice his pain the next second, instead only shaking slightly. In fear, or from the effects of lightning, whatever you believe, he was shaking.

The tip of the spear phased through his body, it now lacked the hand that would support it, but a strange thing happened with this event. in the middle of the spear, the charm that created the miracle was wrapped in the stretches of Lordran faith, and floated within the confines of the spear. Left to it's own devices, the spear's reaches of stray arcs furthered along his body, nullifying a transport spell.

Well, what would be the point if an indicted sinner escaped from their judgement for their crimes against justice?

So, with intent to hand the devil his due's, Tristan fell to a knee, placed the sword-hand on the dirt beside the sinner's head, and widened the grasp on his dark flame. All with the expression of a murderer. By now, the surge of faith had expanded from the devil's chest to the wrong-doer's face, completely blinding him for the time it remained, and slightly searing the devil.

For true retribution would come in a different form. Faith expressed as lightning was painful to devils, yes, that is true. But to a devil of the house of the hunted Phenex clan, then another form of torture could be delivered.

A slow grasp to the head, and the dark flame in Tristan's hand dissipated into a surge that choked the devil and robbed him of his existence. Without the strength to shout in pain, the devil's blue iris faded from existence, forming complete whiteness, a whiteness that would be entombed in the dark flame.

Life was slowly pillaged from the defeated devil, and in it's place, where the darkest of visions. The kind of visions that would make even the proudest heart sink in eternal misery.

 _'Kingdoms in tatters, your peace will succumb. To flame.'_

A second of nothing passed, during which, the lightning still streamed its surges, but the dark flame had ceased it's judgement.

 **CASTING TIME: TWO SECONDS**

There it is, the darkness that disappeared had returned, with blue masses of the devil's soul accompanying each strand of smoky flame. With a final cascading of lightning, the suppression had ended, and the devil was transported away, as close to death as the dark pyromancer could bring him to.

The floating spear lost it's power, and the catalyst fell into a waiting hand, regaining a smidgen of faith. The vestiges of smoke flew past the dark flame, reaching up to the pyromancer's arm, meeting the fading branches of lightning that remained from the spear. Now there was only one thing left to do.

He lowered to his knees, and fell backwards, resting with an arm over a leg, a gesture that many would see at a bonfire. The sword and holder was removed, and lay silently on the grass beside a free hand, the head rests against the the arm on the leg, recovering from the use of black flames. A strange thing came across his thoughts, it had originated when he took a look at his arm.

The appendage felt static, glowing a subdued, dying yellow before fading into the brown that made the squire's skin. Within a moment, he was the destination of a few furred animals.

True to my word, a member of his old guard retreated into his back, leaping up to place her padded front legs onto his black hair and shoulders, calling right into his ears as if to say 'well done'. Another came from the silver ring, slowly. From the eyes, Tristan could discern that it was the elder Gold-eyes. Stopping just a short distance from him, the elder grey wolf lowered his head in reverence. The weight and paws on his back disappeared, and the squire looked around the ring.

The ones he had fought with had done the same thing, some at closer ranges than the rest, but all of them had lowered their fuzzy little heads to the grass, snouts towards him, eyes closed as if worshiping something greater than them.

Then, fading lights formed a bright circle that encompassed them all, with the symbol of a sword stretching through it. As a final goodbye, the wolf that formed his guard breached her position of prayer and leaped to wet his cheeks with her drenched tongue, and getting a ruffle of fur before becoming energy and was transported away with the rest of the family.

Realizing that there was no more reason to exist in this area, the elementary sword was retrieved, and then he moved towards the place where he knew the exit towards the town would be. It was like he didn't just participate in what could be the murder of the heir of nobility. Course there was no patience for useless things, so he paid the devils he passed no place in his thoughts.

"Quite the stranger, isn't he?" King Rias voiced her peerage's thoughts, to which everyone agreed with their own minds. Traitor Issei was still incapacitated by the sickness, and was forced to rest in bed by the people within his mansion.

The referee of the match had long abandoned his post, having already known what the outcome of the match would be. Leaving the devil from the hunted Phenex clan to slowly amble towards the devils of Gremory.

Fighting the urge to cry at her brother's supposed death, the devil raised a hand to the king in question. But was told that there would be another time when they could converse properly, now did not seem like a place to speak about what happened. The question remained, did the Lordran representative really save the devil? Or did he just hasten his death?

* * *

"Ami? You are looking very tired, is everything alright?" The brunette foreigner worriedly asked her only friend in the area. Her visible brown eye showed the emotion, while the other was hidden behind a large stretch of dark brown hair that ended covered an entire half of her face.

"...I...I am alright, do not worry." The voice was the same low pitch he showed to every person as of late.

"Vraiment? Your eyes look even more tired than usual..." In the girl's native language, the word vraiment is equal to our 'really'. The boy was quick to put her worries to rest, he attempted to, anyway "...As I said, there is no reason to worry."

Her father appeared in that same doorway, recently decorated with cloth flaps with the same pattern on each strand. There on the counter, a foam container awaited it's doom.

"Thank you, my boy!" The father soon noticed the slight tension between his daughter and the regular. He commented on the situation. "Getting to know my daughter, ah? HA, you ARE of that age already. Bahaha!" The aged owner shuffled the knuckles of his closed hands on his sides, and shook with laughter. There was barely anyone around, as it was dusk, and they had already closed. There was however always an exception for the young man.

The aged owner believes that it would be a good thing for his daughter to socialize with others, to turn her meekness into braveness. But as far as the old man knew, Tristan was her only friend in this town. The girl had quite the road between her and her destination.

One step at a time, her road ahead would be walked. Tristan was sort of like a stepping stone for her, a start.

* * *

Be sure to review :3

If you want to, then the follow and favorite buttons are very near.

Also, let me guess, at the day that this was updated, the advertisement at the bottom is a Rise of Iron advertisement with Saladin at the front.

If it's not, then is it an advert for the new World of Warcraft expansion?

 **BYEBYE**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wonderful people, hi.**

 **I still no not own the dark souls of series or the dxd series c:**

* * *

The week that followed the match was one of relative tranquility, Sleeper had exchanged the school's latest information regarding the Lordran squire. To say that the population of the students were irked at him would be a true statement. The two pariahs currently shared messages inbetween sessions. One with his his bored head in a hand, staring at the bright outdoors, and the other rest his head on the bench .

"They're saying that that you're a _bad_ influence on the girls. Keck." The spy finished up with a villainous cackle. Acting as if he was a normal student, the Sleeper put a thoughtful hand to his chin, and voiced his wonders. "Say, did you do anything to get that much salt? Anything at all? Please tell me!" Sleeper's voice was wrapped in the usual friendly malice.

"Op start!" A teen girl whispered-shouted.

At that moment, there were a few less than reputable students who lingered at the door of the classroom. Their leader was a girl with dark hair that reached past her shoulders. "There! There's the target! Over there!" She whisper-shouted to her underlings, smacking their heads lightly when they turned somewhere else.

"But boss! Which one!? There's two of them!" A particularly timid boy relayed the problem to his leader, while his comrade pushed him out of the way to see through the tiny gap of the sliding door. The leader pushed both of them out of the light of the doorway. She saw a problem in her plans, but remembering a tidbit of information, she calmed down. The sleeper and the squire indeed looked alike from a distance.

"Hold on, Ooyama. Yusa said that the one we want is the one who's always sleeping, right! So it must be that one over there!" Forgetting that the door existed, the leader pointed to the metal door, as if the space between her index and the target was not impeded. Obviously, one of her underlings saw the problem, as the timid one was able to see in the room.

"B-but boss, you're poin-" The sentence sadly remained unfinished, cause by a soft, yet forceful hand that pushed his head away from the scene

"Shut up! You're going to get us caught, idiot!" The leader stood on her heels, barely able to lift her head over her timid minion's diminutive body, not that she wasn't short, but still. The boy was crouched, and she was on her heels.

Several confused students watched the commotion made when the unnamed underling tried to push in under Ooyama, to see the supposed target.

The Sleeper had noticed the spies outside the classroom, and brought the question inside his mind into physical existence, though he leaned from his sleeper stance towards the direction of his cohort, and finished with a cupped hand. "Say, friend, you have business with those outside? I noticed them earlier, but I didn't want to make it obvious." Sleeper whispered to the other student.

"They've been here a couple times before, If they're the same people, then they must be a part of one of the clubs...but I can't remember which...hmm." It's true, the savior and Sleeper had noticed them one way or another a few times as of late. None of the two bothered to remember when it had started, they didn't mind however, as long as there were no inconveniences that bore from their plans.

"...I don't know them..." The squire turned to a wall to scratch his itchy head, but more importantly to take a little bit of a glance at the people at the door. Sister dearest had taught him the ways of a thief, one of the most important of her teachings was the sharpened hearing gained from years of practice. When he was blankly staring at the blackboard, his focus transferred to his ears, but heard only muffled and whispered speech. Thankfully the two were the only people in the classroom, for the chatting of the other students would have an obnoxious effect on the skill.

"I-I think that we've been found..." The leader's voice found a gap in the sentence it tried to form, but successfully finished in the end. "What do we do now, boss?" Her demure minion spoke up from below her. She answered in the same strained voice.

"Screw it! We've got what we need! Bail! Op completed! Come on, you two!" Truly the girl had a leash on her volume. Their 'fearless' leader turned away from the gap in the door, ready to run.

"We're leaving already?" The unnamed inferior complained to her. "You idiot! This is because you were too loud!" She grabbed her lackeys by the collar and dragged them a distance before they started running themselves.

Within the empty classroom, a sleepy pariah's voice echoed towards another.

"Joyous bunch, really."

* * *

Schooling had ended for the day, and our lad was resting on that same couch that was the platform he shared with his traveling companion, the girl was currently lazing on the side of his head, since Tristan was looking to the side. The beauty of this image was that if one were to look upon it, then they would be able to feel the wolf's fluffy tail on their own skin. The little wolf turned towards a hand that the squire raised, nudging her wet nose against the young hands, noticing the roughness that came with the knight's training, but the leanness that came from thievery. Rough, but a good tickle post.

Slowly, she slid off of her perch on the side of his head, forgetting that her claws were barely grown, they weakly scratched at his cheek, realizing the actions minor effectiveness was not required when her stubby feet reached the seat of the couch. She was forced inbetween his tired face, and the furniture that softly pushed against her. Feeling the need to break free from this prison, Eria let her black-rimmed mouth open, revealing her rather short and blunt baby teeth. While her intentions were to inconvenience her slave enough for him to move away, it was replaced with a need to watch over him. Cause for this was that her sleeping savior had actually tussled in his rest, he turned away from her, magically remaining on the leather furniture. But what fazed her little self the most was what he whispered during this period.

There was the word 'sa-ne', what could that mean? The grey young-ling had never heard that word before. But another mumble came around to take her from theorizing.

"-ei." No, it was just part of a word. What is ei?

Could they be something that he desired, perhaps? Maybe ramblings of the drowsy mind. The names of people he once knew? It was far too obscure to make sense of, as far as the furred creature knew. So she just settled onto resting on his shifting chest once he had reached a stage at which he can rest peacefully.

To watch him rest peacefully would be one of her few callings in the far future. Best to practice the art now. While thinking of her slave, the end of the thin black-rimmed lips pointed upwards, and her head tilted to the side onto one of his arms. Slowly, she arrived at the place where dreamers live.

* * *

"Uaaghhh" Someone had just woken from a land of dreams, and yawned his exhaustion, as his talking partner had already left for his own abode. While he was asleep, he had a strange ability, it was so that whenever he should fall unconscious, only one with a golden heart, or one with the eyesight of a hawk would be able to see him blended with the mundane background. The only other way to wake this glum student was for him to rouse himself from rest, by this method, sleeper inched his way into consciousness.

Now, still with sleep in his mind and eyes, the lone student staggered through the school's front to it's iron gates. Only, he wasn't completely alone in this dusk.

There was a party of operatives that hid in the shadow that the large walls cast. One of which is currently speaking into a generic green flip-phone.

"Is he? Finally, its been hours since we've waited. I can't feel my le-aah, boss-mmph?" The shadowed operative's mouth was smothered with his leaders hand, and the device was plucked from his surprised hands. "Shut up you! Are you sure this is the target, Yusa?" The same dark haired girl mouthed into the phone with weighty words, after quietening her minion.

On the very high window of the building, and on the other side of the line, the answer came through. "Yes, I've been watching him for the past three hours, I'm sure it's him." The girl was a blonde one, she looked through the glass pane of the window, certain that this was the right target.

Back on the surface, the leader had recieved the details, and whispered orders to those on her side of the gate, and gestured a circle with her thumb and index, letting the remaining fingers curve upwards. This was a message directed to those on the other side of the gate, one person, to be exact.

The 'ok' figure was swapped for a traditional countdown, spreading the fingers (and thumbs) outwards. The less fingers, the louder the drunkard-like footsteps became.

At the fall of the third finger, two remained elongated. But importantly, a thud was heard, and the footsteps stopped. The leader felt as if using the phone to contact now would lead them to be exposed before they could complete their objective. Taking a chance, she smacked a hand against the minion behind her, the timid soldier, and told them to follow her. With the operative opposite her, she could just point towards the wall, and hope that the agent knew what it meant.

"Stop right the-eeh. wha-?" She leaped into the light first, the opposite agent repeated her actions, but the shy boy behind her just peeked part of his head from safety.

"Uhm. What do we do about this?" The voice came from behind her, and she already knew who it was.

"Erh. Ha-ha! Op complete then! Bahahaha!" The phone still crackled in her hand. "Why didn't we just capture him earlier then..." Yet the leader was too busy reveling in victory to bother with the voice. Her op teammates each took a step from their positions, closer to what lay ahead their boss.

Poor Sleeper had fallen asleep before he could reach the gates.

* * *

 **Slow chap, I kno I kno.**

 **Be sure to like and subs-**

 **Be sure to review and all that good stuff**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi.**

 **I still do not own the Dark Souls series or the highschool dxd series.**

* * *

The day of supposed learning had ended it's daily era. At this point in time, the owner of a formerly abandoned animal read a letter addressed to him. It was kindly given to him by the owner of the block.

The handwriting held a messy familiarity similar to his, the lines of the letters exceeded past where they should, and some words were needlessly boldened than the rest. But...who was it from? The only thing indicating the writer's identity was a single letter.

 _'A. A'_

Other than that, the entire letter was vague information, but he could discern that he would be seeing this person very soon. It said in the letter itself. What's that? You don't believe me?

 _'Tristan, my friend. I will be seeing you very soon.'_

What followed under that was a crooked witches' hat that was shoddily shaded in. These three things formed the entirety of the letter. Apart from the silk-like paper that was the platform the ink was written upon.

So he knew that whoever wrote this was likely from his birthplace, Lordran. Writing material was of a higher mold when compared to the current town's sheets. Houses that teach sorcery or miracles were known for their demand for this. Quite the conundrum how the magic of sorcery was allowed in the Kingdom.

That aside, he had a vague idea of who this person is. If they are from his birthplace, then they were likely a frequent caster of miracles or one who followed the teaching of sorcery. Common knights and messengers of the land used a different quality of sheet for sheets of information, a kind similar to Kuoh.

Yet this handwriting made him think more than he would have liked. He lightly rubbed his thumbs on the message, the texture was just the same as what he used to copy the lightning spear from that great tome. The sheet was in his room, stored in the bedside table. Even if he looked closely, there was nothing that resembled a secret message written a thousand times smaller than the other text, just the obvious message.

Ah yes, he forgot that he was called to a place in the woods that he was taken to before, where the devils of the underworld first viewed his faith as sunlight, mistaken as plain power changed into the form of lightning. Yes, the place in the academy where devils resided. Only the ones that he knew of, the fact that the student council was a collective of devils was not known to him, as of this time.

The small paper was folded as neat as the laws of space would allow, for nothing in existence could completely line the edges of a sheet into a fold, and slipped the message into a little pocket that lived on the chest of the shirt.

His effect on people made itself known, clearing away any students who decided to remain on grounds, out of the room. Of course if anyone saw you with one of those two, then you'd be expunged from the (social) annals of history, and in a school like this, whose beautiful girls were only attainable with a high enough social standing, you would be doomed to a life of darkness all by yourself. What remained was an empty room, devoid of activity. If you think enough, you get a philosophical note on life.

The many seats, and the chairs that were carelessly left out of them.

The afternoon rays that would bring a jovial mood was allowed to exist only in deficient amounts.

The only seat that was filled was the one all the way in the back, furthest from the windows, furthest from gross incandescence.

The room was meant to be filled with boys and girls who laughed along at the teacher's bald head, but was currently unfulfilled. The metaphysical relations to life was that what you expect and what happens are vastly different.

But the entrance door opened. The panel slid. Of course whoever it was had made a mistake and closed it immediately once the person saw who currently owned the place. And the dark-minded student ignored the activity.

Only, the sound of clunking never reached him. Instead, a voice asking something was it's replacement. Looking up, he noticed that the person was a girl with purple hair, a strange object rest in the same hand that opened the door.

"Are you Tristan Fidel!?" She was unnecessarily loud, there was no need for such volume, it was just the two of them, even at this distance, regular speech would travel unabated between the two.

He 'Mmd' in agreement, this student was in fact, Tristan Fidel, a familiar feeling came to him when she finished, she didn't follow the customs of the Japanese that reversed one's first and last names. Did she do it to give him the feeling? Or was she just a rebel? She came closer, leaving the gap open, and pointed the object at him, as if to say something to belittle him.

"My name is Mekada Kuorami! Is the rumor that you molested a fellow student true!?" The volume of the speech was obnoxious to him, he didn't want to attract unneeded attention, and making noise was one of the best ways to do that.

Was she still confused about this convoluted topic? Did the girl at the student council not do what she said? Was this stranger daft? Or was he betrayed?

He shook his head in disagreement, no, the rumors that he molested a student was a false rumor. That was formed as a way to destroy his life as a happy student once someone decided that they didn't like him.

But that was already decided even before a teacher designated his seating placement next to one of the more questionable students in the lot. A person that we currently know as Sleeper, The Exhausted.

He seemed to satisfy her, as the stranger unfolded her fingers, revealing the strange tool to be an eastern fan, it was then brought to her chin, so that the length of the object faced him. Surprised with the writing on the folded edges, and that they were written in English, he discerned that the new stranger had put some time into practicing the art's letters. For on the fanning tool, was the text '!Well Done!'. But before he could inspect the intricate markings on the thing, he was reminded of why he didn't like the stranger.

"Well! Tristan Fidel! As a fellow student, and human being, I would like to help you!" Slightly muffled by the object, yet still obnoxiously loud, she was. But what was most annoying was the nonsense that was spouted. There was no help needed at the moment. Even if there was, he doubted that this girl would sacrifice her student life for helping him. It only took a shifted look into the still-open door, and it would be all over for the stranger.

In fact, in her silence, he heard the clapping of shoes smacking the floor of the hallway. The poor girl was in for misjudgment.

"Oh, Mekada! You're staying back then!" Well, now it was too late for the girl, she was a pariah like him now. She looked away from him, to the sliding door.

"Oh, yes, Shinarui. I'm helping another student." The newer stranger peeked her blue-haired head in the room, and instantly popped out at seeing who she was helping. "Ooh, you really do like helping people then, Mekada? Eheheh~ goodnight then." She waved her hand to the other, a gesture that was returned, she then disappeared into the hallway.

But that was not the kind of animosity that he expected. Now he was confused, was this Mekada girl not bothered, or was the judge who just came in excellent at keeping her inner thoughts from her outer sentences? It was as confusing as deciding what to do when he saw a katana stuck in a tree branch. Nay, even more confusing.

He shook his head once more. No, he did not require help from this person. Yet there was even more questions to be asked.

"You don't? That's a shame... If you need any assistance with anything at all, please ask me." She bit the thumb of her free hand. Again, he doubted that any good will come from her. All that she did was confuse him, right? Even more so when she cemented her abnormality with the words that wanted to co-operate.

"I believe that I was born to help fellow humans, so please...ask me for any kind of help, you won't regret it."

Mekada lightly fanned her tool to her face, imitating a posh Englishwoman from an earlier age. The words 'Well done' became streaks of black ink from the quick motion. In boredom, her hair was flipped with her free hand.

"Do you need help?"

He shook his head. She must have not known who he is, otherwise, why would she even trespass on his grounds. The girl lift her feet in a walk towards the exit, turning her head to him once she was about to exit. "Mekada Kuorami, remember that, Tristan Fidel."

The exit finally bridged it's gaps, and he began to to pack his items away. He'd been called to quite a meeting.

* * *

"While I would like to congratulate you in your recent victory against Riser, I'm afraid that we have another matter on our hands, young man."

The squire stood in the occult room, in that meeting that I had mentioned earlier, 'conversing' with a local king on a topic that seems to have stirred the underworld. The student's suitcase rested on it's sides against a leather couch.

There was always something going on with these devils whenever they wanted him for whatever reason. There was a good thing that came out of their interactions, however indirect.

Through contact with the Gremory peerage, he'd been allowed to convey judgement to a sinner, with his own dark hand. Seeking another righteous hunt, he listened closely to the king, ignoring her underlings.

"There are people in the underworld who want to use you." For such a momentous statement, Rias was strangely calm about it.

Use? What?


	23. Chapter 23

I still do not own the dark souls series. Or the dxd series.

3muchrspwnsiblt5m3.

* * *

A vision of an area overlooking an eternally-stretching ocean creeped into a sleeping mind. It was a premonition of a possible future.

 _He was walking down a small hill, on a generic dirt path that avoided the branches of fallen, aged trees that hid a path to a fortress. Past the hill was a ruin with an opening that one could easily pass through, beyond that, was the flat surface of a village._

 _Or, it would have been a village, yet the buildings were decrepit with age and erosion. What used to be stone roofs of a home lay defeated by age and overgrown with patches of grass. The only redeeming feature of the ruins would be the seaside breeze, and the smell of the ocean that was carried with it._

 _Taking a step inside, he was stopped by a small animal. He'd seen it before, but could not remember what they were called. He remembered that they most definitely did not speak at all._

 _"Ooh, you smell wonderful." Beginning a laugh, the vision began to fade into white and black, leaving the waking mind to pull itself from rest._

* * *

He burst from his bed, almost cracking the bed frame, a furred animal reared her head to him, to the point where her licked snout moistened his cheeks. She was worried ever since the first vision.

He'd been having visions about strange things for some time now. With no idea how it originated. Some were peaceful and tranquil, like the ruined village on the cliff by the sea.

The rest, he had mixed feelings about.

But, even though the day was not one where he should be expected at the academy, there was business with the devils of Gremory, however. There was nothing bad about taking the time to truly feel how fatigued you are by laying down for the day. But by keeping in contact with the her peerage, there may be the souls of the indicted to force justice upon, other than that religious act, the emotion of successfully defeating another, and then letting them know the act of going against your doings is a crime in itself...

Is truly exhilarating in his otherwise flat life in this town.

Soon, he had to slowly pull Eria's sharpened teeth off of him. She writhed, somehow sadly, when he attempted to pry her away from him. Like being separated from each other would finish with a terrible outcome. So, to apologize for his actions, he left saying that he would get what she wanted. As he leaned his head against the door, he heard the minuscule scratches of barely grown claws.

With a sigh, he began to leave. And she sat patiently in front of the door, awaiting arrival.

* * *

The grounds of the school were deserted. Either, there were truly none who were scheduled for any kind of club activities, or they were all avoiding him for the same reason as each other, both seemed plausible. Well, they didn't want any connections to him unless they had a legitimate reason everyone would understand, lest they become the same as him, someone who is unwanted.

Past the shrub, beyond the branches, existed a seemingly unending flight of stairs, between watchful trees. It was steps that he was familiar with, he had been walked towards the building that stands atop here.

The first step would repeat all the others, until they ended, to reveal the front of the old occult building. Without a noise, he entered. Not even the hinges screeched it's regular sound. If it wasn't for the light that entered the office, he'd have gone unnoticed by anyone.

Would you look at that, the traitor was well enough to appear, sadly. The death of one like him would have been preferred, but not everything ends in victory. Not for him, it doesn't.

At least he was quiet, the voices of those content were like a poison for him. How dare they laugh and smile in front of

 _'Renegade, that one_...'

"Oh, you're here, I didn't expect you to show up today, but here you are." Rias looked up from her desk, avoiding the visage of dark abyss, and keeping her sight to the darkness of his hair fiber, even if the eyes were hid by dark strands, Rias could feel the hateful aura that shrouded him where ever they met. It was most potent in battle, even more powerful when he defeated the Unskilled Phenex, who was too used to the power of his heritage.

Her friends followed her to most places she traversed, and so her peerage would congregate at her location, should it be allowed. In this instance, they were.

On the couch, to his lower right, was one of the dying spirit race, proper name: Nekomata. They had certain features of a feline, most appearing with their ears, and tails. So far, there were no signs of these either of these.

Actually, he had met one like her the other day, though she was much more expressive and passionate than this one, who blankly consumed dark pieces of chocolate from a box on her lap. At some point in the surface inspection, she looked at him, but he was dismissed for her duties of the extinction of the dark race of sweets.

Beside her was one more familiar with him, if only slightly.

The woman was one with the shade of hair similar to his, yet his completely ended once batches of strands passed his ears. Akeno, the queen of this group that was situated mostly in this peaceful town, turned towards him.

"Me neither Tristan, I thought I would have to come and get you myself, _fu- fu_." He expected nothing from her, so the feeling of surprise shot through when the queen said something to the striving knight. Still, another distraction would be a needless thing. Just like hope was to those like him, in a painful environent, with little comfort.

Back to her sentence, even if she did come to get him... it was only a proffesional relation, a meagre one, at that. His answer to her was silence.

The rest of the present devils displayed generic behavior you would find in a casual student of the nearby academy.

"Here are the devils who want to hire you..." Rias let a little creature, the size of a bird bite a paper she held, and it flew to his hand. Releasing the sheet once he held it between a finger and a thumb.

"You've caused quite a stir in the underworld, Tristan... Surprised at who it is?" Peering at the paper, he discovered that someone he used to see was a devil. The shadows that fixed to his eyes parted to show a slightly compacted black iris, before the dark shadows returned, leaving the parted lips as the only trace of surprise. She giggled when she saw a feeling other than one of negativity on him, only so long until she was affected by the dark aura.

"Sona has declared a friendly rating game once more, but has requested to have you participating with her team. I'm sure she's caught on to your battle from the other day..."

On the piece of paper, was a plain picture of a slightly familiar face, black hair. Most familiar was the large red spectacles.

Spectacles...

Ah, now he remembered, this person was Sona Shitori, the head of the student council. Never expected her to be a supernatural, truly proves that anyone could be completely different from what you think of them. How many more of the student body are devils, how many are angels? How many of them know who he really is, and where he is really from?

"Just because you've been with us, don't think you can easily flatten us like you did with Riser." Finally, the voice of a traitor filled the room, and he was reminded of a previous encounter, one filled with more heat than anything.

The devil expected all the girls in the academy to be in his dream group, it's just that fate's dealt him a tad better set than what the squire was, sadly. Yet, the inevitable day would come where the the two peerages would clash, and Issei would be the first he would destroy. The taste would be sweet, as he would watch them burn. And then respawn somewhere, with the memory of that pain.

"He's right, Tristan, we know how you fight as well. The rating game will take place this time, two days from now, so on a Monday." Rias finished, clasped hands covering the front of her face. She waited for some kind of response.

Recieving none, the king calmly said that this was all that would be required of him.

"You may leave, now."

* * *

"Oh, today isn't usually your day, _ami_. Is something happening?" The brunette had thought that he appeared here only on some weekdays, and sometimes on the days of the Sun. Even as she asked, the question would usually be easily dodged with practiced skill.

All the girl wanted was to make a first best friend in this new town, but she guessed that Tristan was not the kind of person to commonly converse with people, so she considered herself special that the two were on speaking terms. Was it really that easy to turn a stranger into someone you know?

It might just be that she has yet to be officially enrolled into a proper school as of yet, that would resolve itself this coming Monday, she would be in the same school as her first friend. That was good! Her father believed Tristan to be a strong young man, and able to protect her from the boys who would become too brave and take a peek. From the girls who would no doubt cast their scorned insults at her, however little the cause be. And, she would already have someone to know.

However, it would not be so easy.

He knew his own reputation, living on the darkest edges of the social spectrum, her affiliation with him would make her follow as well. The same thing that happened to him would happen to her. Obviously, such emptyness was something that clung to him like a newborn would to it's mother, but, for her, the force of it would envelop her.

It was fine for him, since he already knows that his hopes of the top of mount school had already crumbled.

It was not fine for her, because she wanted to make a whole lot of friends, hanging around him would defeat the her idea.

But, the squire had the father's belief to uphold, which he would hope not to betray. Besides, if she would so require it, he may help her in whatever that she would ask, assuming it was something that he would be able to help with.

He just wishes that the world be kinder to her than it was to him. For his life would be leagues more dangerous than hers.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I bet you thought I was writing a super long chapter.**

 **I wasn't.**

 **I was actually updating another series of mine.**

 **Not to worry, though, I haven't forgotten about this one.**

* * *

In the many corridors of an academy, a student stood outside a door to a particularly important room. There was business to be made here. He had been asked by a student council representative to wait outside the door earlier in the day. When he was asked to enter, Tristan gripped the handle lightly.

Of course when he entered, he kept his eye sight away from theirs, keeping closely to the dark fibres of their hair. He was sure that they did the same.

"The rating game will be starting soon, I trust that you have you're ready." It was like she knew that he knew that she was a devil. Bit of a tongue twister for you? Don't worry, many suffer the same problem when faced with a similar sentence, it's not just you. Sona folded her arms, her typical gesture, then. One would not be incorrect to say signature action, then, there were many individuals within the school who would usually cross their arms. In an effort to express a particular feeling. Apologies, this author cannot remember the specific name of that emotion, perhaps you can remember? Lucky one, you are.

A generic answer for a question that could be answered with ease. He lightly raised his right hand, palm to the ceiling, shaking the thing, to confirm that he is ready, and that his battle items are stored somewhere nearby. Ah yes, someplace closeby.

"Good. The rest of us are already at the grounds of the match. We will be leaving now." Right, she was the person on the paper Rias had given him, it would make sense that Sona is the king of her associated peerage. He lowered his hand back to his side, and from his peripherals, he saw that the girl close to her had glanced at his hand. Likely curious at the scars that had grown past the long sleeves of the academy uniform.

Sona straightened her red-rimmed glasses, prompting her assistant to repeat the action. Such similar individuals, these two. The same mold of expression, but that would be where the similarities would end. The way they looked at him remained the same, which catches more attention than Tsubaki's longer hair, or blue glasses. It was similar for him as well, that's just the way they are, Tristan himself has a seemingly permanent frown.

The room began to fill with a dark blue, coming from the lines that came from the outer frame of a circle, they all began to form, delicately meeting together at some point. Sitting right at the middle of all the stretching magical figures, was an elegant symbol, likely the devil's heritage sign, it was intricate, but strange. He felt that he would be familiar with this sigil in the near future. Considering the direction of recent events, he might be able to see more different symbols. Since he had no idea where the devils would reside, where they come from. It was the same for them, the land of devils has no information of where the land of lords was situated, not that they could do anything. Any attack would be easily pushed back, with their weakness to faith, of which Lordran specialises in. Even so, there were many schools of power within the kingdom, all of which would be a terrible danger to go against. I'm babbling again, aren't I? A fool I truly am.

Sona handed him something the size of an apple, it wrapped around empty air, connecting it's two ends with a pin. It looked of the same model that council enforcers would wear as evidence of their membership.

"Put this on." Sona blankly gave the item to his reaching hand, with the prominent feature facing upwards.

The circle completed it's journey from hollow to fulfilled, and twirled slowly on it's axis, the devil's family sigil. It flared it's dull light around the council rooms, and the three were taken to another place within the school grounds, taking the circle with them. The room was dark now, imitating the lighting of the outdoors, and it's moon

* * *

Over towards the back of the school, chatter was made between the first devils to make open contact with Tristan. One had a lack of presence recently, and was being informed of recent events by a close lover.

"-and he was really strong, Issei. He beat Riser and his peerage in no time at all...do we really have to fight him?" A younger girl, the one who had first found Tristan's misplaced talisman. She was telling the abilities of a former ally. Her lover turned to her, hands landing on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Asia, even if that bastard comes for you, I'll protect you. Like I always have." It wouldn't be him without his typical actions of great cringe, so this came to be. She thanked him, like she always did.

A little closer to their king, a trio of friends had their own conversation. Even if one of them looked out of the mood for speaking. But she was always like that.

"So, instead of fighting together, he is now our former comrade, huh." Xenovia thought about the first time she saw him, it was actually during the confrontation during his week of arrival, where he was accused of molestation. Red dragon likely went to far in his prodding. They didn't know who he truly was at the time, or his strength from light. No one did, at the time. Except maybe the king.

She was musing the former ally to herself, behind the thoughtful hand over her chin and mouth, but it seems that a knight had heard her line.

"Yes, but don't worry, Xenovia, I'm sure that we will win. We know he how he fights, we've seen him, right?"

 _'Even if we don't know how to fight that lightning of his.'_

The slap of elastic gloves brought his thoughts back. From Koneko pulling them on.

With the king herself, Akeno stood beside her, looking across the faces of all her devil juniors. "Usually, it comes down to a tie with you and Sona, Rias...but."

The king knew what she was thinking, it's been in the air for a while.

What was it like to fight _against_ a knight of Lordran? To feel their steadfast faith, rather than to see it's effectiveness.

"I'm sure that the outcome will be drastically different, now that _he's_ with her." She'd had seen that lightning, and it's effects on devils, much more powerful than lightning born from the devil's magical capacity. It tore right through what it means to be a devil, to be a direct opposite to the forces of god. Rias herself saw through a spell, how much power that faith could reach.

Their use started to appear during the closing years of the Great War. It's danger was truly made known when the devils challenged their combined forces. A being tore through the clouds that night, illuminating the sky with massive storms of furious lightning from atop a feathered drake

when a great being rode atop a drake of the storm, the final battle in that perpetuated event.

"There they are." Rias stood at the dirt of the false world that had been created, awaiting the arrival of her old friend. To answer an ask she had put out.

The moonlit track field began to shine a dim blue from a nearby circle. First, the blue crest of Shitori appeared, instantly, the rest of the summoning circle formed, and then faded into little nothings, leaving a peerage behind. Plus one temporary assistant.

Sona caught the eyes that scanned for hers, she folded her arms proudly, completing the look with the hubris of closed eyes.

"I believe that tonight, a tie should be impossible, Rias." The newly-appeared king stood at the helm of her peerage, all taking position as close as they can behind her.

"I think so as well, Sona. We will be starting shortly." Rias looked to another direction for no particular reason, looking for the outcome of this match. Rias landed her eyes back to Sona's peerage.

He stuck out like a sore thumb, didn't he?

There was the devils of Shitori, whom eventually scattered and did some pre-battle mingling with their friends in the other group of devils. Then there was the loner, obviously lacking the need, or maybe want, to talk with any.

Something else?

Rias knew that there was something strange coming from that boy the moment she passed him that day on the roof. Everyone knew how bad his reputation was, she was the one who started that initial fiasco. All she had to do was...

Well, no need for that. Right?

Returning to the topic, was such a thing really an important thing? They haven't met him personally, so how would they know that there was really no hope for him?

There was an unknown in the area, him. If it was a stray devil that had slipped detection who had for some reason wanted to try and live a normal life, then certain measures had to be made. She'd been on edge because of Riser at the time, so her method might have been flawed. Well, they were. What a casul.

Rias had felt a hurt that might be similar to what Tristan is feeling right now when she was a little child, when all that was close to her were the walls of her family's castle. But now, she had her peerage with her.

Well, she offered him the name of Gremory, of which he declined with relative silence. Guess he had his own reasons, no?

Everyone has their own reasons for the things that they do.

She realised that as he took his sword, and used it as a support to lean on as he rests momentarily. It reminded her of something sad.

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **Review pls?**

 **3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ello.**

 **I still do not own the dark souls series, or the highschool dxd series.**

 **Now, the Dank souls series, maybe/ not.**

* * *

With his arm on his kneecaps, Sona's new ally began to nod off, his head slowly began to decline until it smushed against his arm, he yawned heavily. With his back turned to everyone else, he could have been easily mistaken for one who looked alike to him. What, with his dark hair, and tired form.

He envisioned blood of the guilty spilling from a deep gash. Sadly, it'd only occur far off in the future.

Two boys from the separate subfactions of devils intermingled, like they always have whenever the peerages' direction had aligned with each other. They were speaking about the stranger, without knowing about his time as a thief, or the carry over traits that came with it.

"That guy gives me the creeps, Issei! How do you put up with him!?" Saji, a dank blonde-haired student had been the first to openly voice his discomfort, and one of the first to repel to Sona once he had arrived with her. There was a clear, distinguishing gap evident when they had warped to Rias' people, a gap that wasn't there before.

Maybe the gap is what will turn the constant stalemates into a victory for one side. The gap is really what gets the win.

"He's always like that, Saji, whenever he shows up, I just...just get put off by him. Usually i just ignore him, like everyone else, but still..." He fumbled for a proper answer. Even as he shrugged off the strange feeling, it'd return eventually, and chip away at him.

But it always disperses when one left the other, so it went around wherever he goes. It wasn't his fault, really.

The lone stranger held out his hands in front of him, holding a dimly burning speck of dark flame, that which bore no shadow, but instead shone it's darkness on his palms. It was one of the earlier lessons that witch had taught him, to bend your soul in such a way, and to join it with objects. His own soul had produced this inward flame, it was his and Karla's to use.

A small creature appeared from the night, the size of a large feather. It's insect body was the base for the colorful, beautiful wings that sprouted from it's sides. It flapped, extending itself to cover his entire hand. Some parts of the creature glowed lightly, and faded to the orange and black composition.

An itch formed on top of his head, Looking up, Tristan found blue wings of a similar type, but remarkably little in size when put against the first. The head-insect descended slowly, placing little legs carefully on his hair, and eventually his face, until it used it's wings to float to his neck, landing graciously.

The first to arrive had moved about, felt by the hair-thin arms that frequently changed it's place. Closer to the stranger, climbing slowly up his exposed arm. It made that same sound again.

By now, his attention on the black flame had shifted to the ascending insect. They seemed friendly. Lacking focus, the flame simmered and dispersed.

A nearby glow in the close dark had made him look to it, discovering another insect that had arrived. It's wings were green and small. It landed on a free arm, creaturing towards his hand.

A flutter of light wind came at his visage, along with vision that filled with blue.

Trying not to repulse, he investigated the reason. Becoming cross-eyed in the process. But, there was no need.

As he discovered that the itching legs had moved from the base of his neck to his nose. And as the creature swung it's brittle wings through the air, the first to arrive had begun to reach the point where his arm would become the shoulder, rubbing over him as it did.

With a sudden quickness, it flew off his nose, off his shoulder, and off his fingers, leaving their message behind.

With understanding, his grimly frown had turned upside down.

Hearing the blades of grass shift from footsteps that only loudened. It was good that the dark flame had dissipated. He'd prefer to be secretive, even if some have already seen the spectacle before.

Well, it was of little use in this encounter, abyssal flame diminishes and divides the power of a certain clan of devils. Once mocking the first flame with a declaration of 'fire incarnate'. Clearly, they were blessed with the title the way a child is blessed with a loving mother.

The Lord of Sunlight.

Witches of Izalith, the beautiful witches of Izalith.

As well as the First of The Dead.

All of them had to wrestle against ferocious archdragons, to forge and refine the fire, failure meant extintion .

Meanwhile, for the Phenex, failure meant regeneration of lost limbs, even 'death' was not feared, the ideal of resurection brought them from a pile of falling ashes to burning fire. There was a way to combat this, during the war.

Individuals of grand feats were told to harness the power of the abyss, even if only the slightest. To fight against the new power, of course. A way was found, many of them had been caged, souls offered as kindling to the First Flame, but they had not been able to return as they had been, and were sadly put to death. Lest they become dark things that threatened the city. They themselves would want nothing like that, taken up the duty for Lordran's safety and then puppeted by a force that once protected you to destroy what was most precious.

A deed that no one would wish to be remembered by. Better to die a great hero, than die a shell that protects the enemy.

Enough, for now. The footsteps ended, expecting him to turn around. Slightly, he did, so that the edges of his eyes were visible to the person. Still, he wouldn't pay much attention, only look like it.

"The game is about to start. And you are to come with us to the designated start area, Mister Fidel." Only audible to the stranger and the newcomer, was the sound of glasses being fixed to their original position.

He formed a short hum of acknowledgement, taking a deep breath straight after. Exhaling as he took the untied cover for his straightsword that lay on the gentle grass, Tristan lifted himself from the dirt. He turned completely, seeing that the person who had come to get him was the council leader's assistant, the one who bears a similar face. She who's hair could reach down to her legs.

Who her name was, it didn't matter. It was easier for him to remember people by their faces than by their name, especially when they're so strange here in an eastern land. To him, this person was one that he would be working with for today. The game was important.

There was someone to be put in line with reality. When one steps out of place, would the rest not follow?

Teach them their place, **/ELIMINATE THEIR RACE\** the method is of your choosing.

He stood upright, and followed behind her towards the rest of the Student Council, who stayed well clear from his space. Survival instinct forcing their hand.

The leaders of the peerages traded sportsman's words, and then were separated by the blue circle that slowly came to full completion.

* * *

They arrived at a secluded building in the grounds, once dark, now filled with the dim blue of devil magic. The leader of the council had turned around to order her people, face a blank as he did so. Turning slightly to each, ordering them to either follow one other towards the enemy, direct them to follow her.

Few were ordered to follow, the rest were placed in groups together.

A mop of blue hair followed towards a bushel of brown strands, easily taken for the color red in this dim lighting. This sequence perpetuated, until there were clear groups among the Student Devils.

Finally, Sona herself made a few steps in his direction, turning her head upwards a little, because of his height.

"And you, Tristan. This is the first time that we have worked together, I do not have a specific strategy that you will be part of." The king let a sigh roam free.

"For now, take out as many of Rias' pieces as you can." This was nice. The only order received was to eliminate the opposition. Simple enough. A specific person had need of killing.

And something would lead him to that indicted devil, quicker than if he would frantically search for that guilty frame of a devil.

"...Mm..."

"Good. Now, get ready at the doors. And it might help you to go with one of the main groups."

"...No." The stranger hated having to work with others. Rather them to stay out of his way. He remained in the dark of the room, away from the windows beside the exit.

"Suit yourself, then." Sona turned to her main guards, the queen and a few of the council, all of which waited for the sound that would start the match. A specific sound, that all devils of both sides would be more than familiar with.

The stranger glanced over his items. The home for his sword, a simple brown length encasing his basic sword. In his left hand, a lowly knight's shield would repel sharp attacks, and even be used to bash an enemy, if one wishes. The technique was perfected by a dragonslayer once, using a greatshield cast in iron, but an iron kite shield worked as easily, even if less effective. Besides, there was little need for such bold movement, now that there were so few dragons in the wilds, and none of whom threatened Lordran. No iron plating to his person, as of yet, save for the maneuverable shield.

Truthfully, armor was only required if your shield could not protect you from a blow.

A ringing sound burst through the walls, and the devils opened the door quickly, bursting from the opening as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, one person exited the little building slowly. Wth his head cast down and hands clasped, as if to catch something falling from the sky. Slowly, action took place around him.

Masses of faintly glowing lights of warm colors moved about, in a path that continued.

The dim lighting calmed once they found a place on him. On the arms that stretched, the hands that held one, the hair that held them.

Most peculiarly, the blue-winged butterfly that found his nose.

* * *

 **I am here.**

 **I am make this for you.**

 **Please like it. Plz.**

 **bie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi.**

 **I wish I was as popular as all the fic writers D;**

 **I still do not own the dark souls series or the highschool dxd series.**

 **Here it is:**

* * *

There was more and more space being taken up than the incoming insects would have liked. The lucky first who had found a place on him, whether adult or younger, all lightly flapped their wings in unison. Together, they played a message for him. The later arrivals had remained afloat, and kept their night lights alive.

"..Mm. Right, then." In response, he slowly raised his hands, which had taken a channel of faith from somewhere on him. Taking hold of the little thing in both palms, he went through the process.

It was a difficult miracle to learn, meaning that only a little of Lordran had the ability for this spell, all of which affiliated with the main legion. He just had the time to practice it. Even so,

It took a while to successfully complete, at his current level. More practice was necessary. Even with closed eyes, the rising brightness came through as an orange glow, dimming everything else. From the outside, everything that was Tristan and his squad existed above a blessed circle of faith, filled with Lordran text. Along the very edges of the holy platform, tendrils of orange navigated their way around the spell, and by extension, the creatures as well.

Now,

Among the butterflies, he would be known as 'The Incandescent One.'

They all left, fluttering about him, now covered in a glow of orange. Going incredibly well with their colorful bio-luminescence.

"Now, for me." The insects swirled around him slowly, shining their various colors on him. He put his channel away for now. Thinning his eyes at the thought of his target, he gave them a sentence.

"Find Issei Hyoudou for me." They continued to patrol him, seemingly having no end.

Their main objective received, their task had been set.

Then, the first butterfly wandered to the skies of the night. An amount of it's friends had followed. After that point, there came to be less and less as they scattered into either the night sky or the treeline, shrouded in the glow of brightness.

He heard the sound of a spell through the grounds, coming from where he first met the insects. The far-off clanging of metalic materials came soon after.

Before he had finally set off in the direction of the treeline, the stranger was visited by something. On his nose, it returned, the blue wings and simple decoration was already feeling nostalgic for him.

"You couldn't leave?" Blue-wing let her brittle extention roam and fan, answering the question.

"Then come along, but be safe when we find someone hostile." A moment, then the creature flew off his face, and found a new place on his shoulder, holding to the position tightly.

Feeling for the leather wraps of the sword's cover, Tristan let the free hand to Blue-wing, answered with her rubbing her body's brittle extention on the middle and pointer finger, only momentarily.

With everything set and ready, the stranger dashed through the path towards the school, with the sunlight butterfly that stood guard.

* * *

At the area of first contact, one of the squads of team Sona had met some of Rias' soldiers at the school's tracks

The first soldier, a knight by the name of Kiba, brought one of his many swords down onto the grass of the school track, aiming for the backside of a Sona devil, one with long brown hair tied in a double tails, reaching downwards.

She turned around, taking a quick directional step to dodge the downwards, therefore low, area of effect of the attack.

A knight by the name of Xenovia swung her blue ultra greatsword at another devil, one with blue hair the length of her chin, and a somewhat boyish face. Her attack was blocked by a large shield of light, before trailing away with a backstep.

Koneko was the final soldier in the interception, her small fist carried it's immense force towards a girl with brown hair tied with braided tails, completed with a blue headband. Being one without a great ability to fight, she tried her best to evade the attack.

They tried their best to avoid their attacks, taking a chance to hit with the shield or kick at the knees, but their attacks just seemed to be worthless.

They were being pushed around as well.

But then, they came, strange little things. At first, those who saw them mistook them as the stars of nighttime during battle. But it was then they came a little closer, that their true nature was shown.

They were butterflies, wrapped in aura cast by a holy squire. Contact with any of them would easily stagger one to the point of temporary vulnerability. There is where the devils' problem lies.

Where there was one, around that was dozens more, all glowing a dim color, edged with orange power.

But none of the devils knew what it really was, they were more concerned with the fact that there was an abnormally large amount of them, with some changes. Their game of running and missing made it impossible to interact with any, but the butterflies weren't simply migrating, as most would think.

They followed them, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, they were tailed constantly by a colorful swarm for each of them. While they followed closely to the distracted enemy, the swarms trailed closer. They were certainly fast, for their kind.

First touch, a mere graze of skins, but solid contact for the aura of sunlight around them.

And their strength of devils had diminished, incredily so.

Kiba, chasing an opponent felt his arms yell in rebelious pain, devil's knight no more, taken back to the day he was helpless to save those people so long ago. Helpless and useless, better to be dead in the snow if he was going to end up like this, feebly holding a sword with the weight of a boulder.

It was during a two-handed thrust that the lady knight had met her innate weakness, a flock of flutter entered sight. Foolishly, she dismissed it as brave creatures and continued her oppressive blows against the similarly-haired opponent.

Said opponent had turned to take a glance, away.

With a mistake identified, Xenovia pushed inte her legs and forced herself forward, aiming to cleave the girl into the 'unable to fight' category.

"Agh!" Shrill scream found its way from the victim's throat. Tsubasa Yura, in a moment of unfocus, had let her grand shield of light waver from attention, leading to the situation of herself sprawled on the rubber of the track itself, defeated.

With a grin that broke into a victor's smirk, Xenovia found her breath as the defeated opponent became geometric cubes. In her moment of recovery, she was unable to react to the things that neared. The glow came from the edges of her vision.

 _"To divide them, and to tear them apart from their strength, is the most powerful ideal than any logic you will find."_

 _"And then, once they are lost, do what you wish."_

Her strength meant nothing while sapped, returning as a weight of fatigue, she lacked the ability to wield her sword in an effective manner.

But, at least everything was bright. Like the gates of Heaven.

She realised that she was in a battle, and began to swat away what she could, meeting blank air as the butterflies evaded every wave of the hand until they were called elsewhere.

So it was that they departed.

It was not so with the rest of her company.

Kiba was barely able to lift his blade now, suffering an amount of heels and kicks from that who would have been defeated.

If only these damned butterflies hadn't been around here!

He took a kick to the chest from the girl, for when drained of strength, even the greatest of kings would return to their knees.

In a heartbeat, young Koneko was already doing her best to evade the butterflies after seeing the effects on Kiba. She was not about to lose this battle with an excuse as petty as 'Defeated by environment.' That would be silly

She couldn't do this, this running, escaping, and repetition, for the entirety of the match. A change in action was required.

He had already arrived. He was behind a tree, waving his hand over something metallic, before it started to take on a radical change.

The part that would slice became wrethed in lightning, and began to glow brightly, sparkling at the edges. The best of his magical capabilities in the school of faith. His best. The best you can do, is really to do the best that you can do.

Especially for the ones that you treasure, however many or little exist for you in the world.

But for the unfortunate, so few existed, and with so little value that a change in mind and self was required.

For some, their bright smiles make way for eternal frowns.

For others, their blades become heavier, even if their was no change to the iron that shaped it.

Their actions vary for every person, but each thinks the same way.

 _'A problem has arisen.'_

 _'A solution has been devised.'_

Their solutions would only work for so long, before they develop into something unrecognisable.

When left alone, at least.

* * *

 **So I kinda discovered that it's only when players bless their weapons, it becomes bright blue.**

 **Silly me!**

 **When non-players bless their weapon, it just gets brighter and sparkles more.**

 **Found that out when I got whooped by that one knight that guards the place where you give sunlight medals. LUL**

 **Hey. It's time to leave.**

 **Hit me with a review, if you want something from me.**

 **I might be able to give the desired answer, probably not.**

 **Byeee**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've come down with an illness for about a week and a half, and am still pretty weak.**

 **Sorri P;**

 **I still don't own Dark Souls, or Highschool dxd.**

* * *

Koneko had evaded the threat of the butterflies enough to take a glance at a spot among the treeline that had been filled with a glowing light. Before even a moment, she had to move again, otherwise the insects would rob her of strength.

"Argh!" While she moved to avoid the mass of them, Koneko had lunged herself into a pair of strength-eaters. She slowed, until she became trapped in a storm of wings.

By now, even her opposing devils had become wary of the fluttering creatures, choosing to detach from their battles in fear of having the same thing happen to them. The three of the devil's council had regrouped together a great distance from the swarms of colour that encircled Rias' people.

From the corner of their eyes, they spotted a dash of sparking yellow from the trees, running towards the downed devil-knight. He didn't look like a magic user, and seemed his intent was to impale the weakened knight on his brightened blade.

Strange, neither of them recognised this person. How could someone who isn't participating, participate?

"Hey! Wait!" Reya, the girl whose brown hair was held with braided tails, attempted to warn the new fighter about the abilities of the butterflies, but there was no change in the way he acted.

He was far too absorbed in Blade logic to listen to her.

The logic that dictated who would be the victor and the defeated, the first logic that formed in the world.

 **~I KILLED YOU, I AM STRONGER~**

Obviously, here in this rating game, there were changes.

 **~I DEFEATED YOU, I AM STRONGER~**

No killing as of yet.

An image of a girl he met on his long travel came to mind.

With the thought of making her proud of his abilities, he rushed forward into his sunlight swarm. He was close now, only a few long strides away. At half-way, the creatures forced their wings to glow their own individual colors with great intensity, excited at what would happen shortly. A defeated grunt emerged from the wall of wings, a shout of pain followed.

Shards of bright blue shone through the gaps of the ever-moving wall of sunlight.

They stil spun around the center of action, keeping Sona's devils from seeing who had been defeated. But, if they had to say, the answer had was already known. The butterflies dispersed from their formation, and headed towards the sky, brightening the night with their natural tones of individual colors.

What had remained were the fluttering of lights, choosing to remain with the victor, assisting him, should he be caught in a surprise battle. They flapped their wings and circled him, before they all floated towards the next devil, the one who had been spared the continious draining of power. But still, her face was scrunched with pain and effort, reflected by the way her arms slightly twitched with refusal to hold the large weapon. Her legs occasionally shook with the weight of her sword, wanting only the cold grass to rest against. It was only her desire for victory that kept her from dropping her weapon. She had been turned into a devil, and the presence of sunlight bore deep into what she was.

Hope for victory, then.

Tristan took a look at his opponent. He breathed a sigh, blank from any expression, then waved a hand at his coven of allies, asking that they remain at the sidelines of the incoming fight between the two of them. He waved them off with his sword-less hand, then held it forward so that the surface of the shield faced Xenovia, who'se face was filled with efforts and huffs.

For her, the cool night felt like a day in the desert, warped by the weight of her battle weapon. As she was, Xenovia could only swing it as if it was a piece of metal, unable to do anything like a proper devil-knight. Unable to move at the speed of which the standard eye could not follow, reduced to a standard ultra-wielding knight who could only weakly lunge forward at best.

But still, a weak grin began to form on her lips, and she raised an arm forward, forming the hand in a 'come' motion. It took him a moment to recognise the gesture, he had first seen it during his first match with Asane. No one in Lordran had ever put a hand like that.

"Your command over wildlife is exceptional." She managed to huff.

He rushed her, and she readied herself for him.

When they had began to reach, Xenovia blocked with her sword against a smaller, more potent, blade. She used her weapon's reach to evade his holy blade. Eventually, Tristan put his all his weight into his left arm. The devil mistook this for a delayed pierce with his sword, and prepared to lead the weapon away, going after the riposte. By the time she had noticed the shield come abnormally close, the sword itself had not moved to attack her, suffering a strike from the shield, she was forced off balance. A worried moan was formed, and Xenovia was about to be defeated.

Her greatsword was swung defensively, and she hopped backwards to regain her form's center. Looking up, she noticed that her panicked swipe had flung his shield arm backwards, but it was already too late for a cheap riposte. Not too late, however, for a weighted blow. Xenovia's large blade was pulled to the side, intent to slice cleanly. But the force came too late, as Tristan hopped on the spot, leading to a strike with the foot, like the way his king did. Now she was forced to the ground, her backside landed on the grass, and she looked upwards, the angle allowed her a peek at his eyes.

They were wide, as for the rest below his nose, it was now covered with a scarf-like fabric. Lowering her eyes, she found peculiar scars on his arms.

The arms converged at the base of the sword, at the hilt, and held it so that the tip pointed to the sky behind him, to the right of his head. He leaned backwards.

With a surge of power, the length of the iron became his catalyst for power and emotion. In one weight-less explosion, the lightning that sheathed the sword extended far beyond the end of the metal, becoming at least twice the length of the original elementary blade. Even his shield began to spark. This effect came from his right hand, the one that had been the first to be scarred by lightning.

His first swing was a horizontal one, towards his lower left. He flowed like fire.

He adjusted his body to bring the sunlight blade to the left of his head, and sliced her again, mirroring his first attack. Her eyes widened in pain, so this is what 'sunlight' is?

The crackling, shining sword had returned on it's previous path, slashing her again. Xenovia was the one who had suffered the most from his abilities in Kuoh.

His arms brought the enchanted sword close to his left leg, and with a final slash, both his hands lead the blade in a curved direction.

He finished this fluid motion within a trio of seconds. But still, there was movement in his arms. He lifted them, and bent backwards a little. By now, Xenovia had started to become covered in the loser's blue

The end to this was a thundering blow that would pierce her completely, wrapping the innocent grass in furious lightning. The denizens of another realm had been watching this moment, and it incited them into a frenzy

 **'WHERE ARE YOU AT!?'**  
 **'WHERE ARE YOU AT!?'**  
 **'OH MY GA-AWD'**

Defeated, he guessed that the confrontation with the last opponent would be easier. But when he turned to where she last was, he was met with confusion. Even the drainage swarm had gone.

The young girl had disappeared from sight. Not even the few butterflies that flocked to him could discover her tracks, if what they had said is true.

The insects quivered their wings, and their antennae twitched. Tristan sighed quietly at this truth that he was being informed of.

But then their wings brightened their own colors, and frantically stirred. Hair-thin antenae had been agitated, scratching together and vibrating. This was information that had been shared with their kin in the area, and he was getting more excited the more he heard.

 **FOUND.**

"Follow us, giant."

 **HYOUDOU.**

"And we'll lead you to him."

The small contingent leaped off him as bright hues of green and yellow, heading towards a direction that continued along the outside of the school. With a goal similar to that of a Blade of the Darkmoon, steps were made to his goal.

The first on his list of 'indicted' had been thoroughly dealt with, and now the second criminal must be hunted.

But a little kitten had felt the black atmosphere that had leaked from him. From her hiding place on the side of the school building, she watched as the hate-filled person disappeared around a concrete corner, his black atmosphere of dread slowly receding with him, following his Dark-tainted soul.

Shirone had only felt little wisps of this aura from him when she had been forced to watch him defeat Riser the second time. But now, Shirone had been in deep proximity with his presence. It had been hard for her to climb to this location had been strained not only because her strength as a devil had been siphoned, but of a deep-rooted desire to eliminate in a primal method.

Blade Logic.

To destroy that which you believe could pose a threat to you before it can even discover who you are, or why you seek their demise. The way that the world was in the beginning, and one of the most powerful concepts.

Before Divide, of course.

Now, with the lights on their wings, the butterflies led Tristan to his fulfillment of the Blade Logic.

But even if he were to truly kill Issei, he would be leagues behind Asane, who had already crushed many a fighter, heroic or villainous, and brought them under her control.

The girl was vicious, more so than her opponents.

* * *

 **Good to be back, everyone!**

 **But at the time of writing, I am still quite sickly Dx**

 **May your day be filled with above average okayness.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are, a vision of a future event. Again!**

 **Here there be the nitty gritty bloody scenes that might skoop some of you.**

 **Once more, I do not own the Highschool dxd, or the Dark Souls franchise.**

* * *

It was a long time since he had first met the devils. It was in Kuoh academy, and their first meeting was not a friendly one.

And now, he stood on an ancient creature, centuries old, overlooking their geometric city, right beside an old friend from ages past, back during his first trek towards a new land.

The creature flapped it's huge blue wings. It'd certainly grown. Once, it was the size of a dragonfly, but now it could be comparable to a dragon.

In fact, one could say that it's power is beyond that of one.

"That looks like a wonderful place to defeat and rule, now doesn't it? Tristan..." A woman in black, with dark hair tied in twin tails that reached down to her mid-section. On her waist was a katana, one that is deeply rooted in death itself, fitting for a woman such as her.

"It does, Asane." She smiled at where his head would be behind that cloak, knowing that wasn't really why he was here; to find a place to rule.

She knows a lot about her old friend, even if they had been apart for an eternity, the two caught up quickly. What she knew was that they both followed the same primal logic.

The two of them had soiled themselves with shedded blood over their lives, her especially, and added the souls of the weak onto their own, steadily raising their strength after each battle.

"There is someone here that you want to kill, riiiiight? Hehe." After seeing her friend shuffle with excitement under his cloak, she chuckled to herself at the thought of fighting together with her friend. "Or maybe, you just want to kill a whole lot of people? _Hm-hm_." Giggling maturely, yet still with child-like mischievity, Asane brought a hand to her mouth.

"I do _as well_." The grown woman licked her fingers when when she looked down at the city, biting at one point. They were above a dense cloud high above the tallest tower that they had built. But not even cloud or distance could block her sight.

Tristan had changed a lot while they were apart, instead of that old sword, he's grown to use a large blade as his weapon, with a larger shield.

A deceptive one, he is. Using the thing to bash an opponent whenever they got too close, knocking them off balance. But against her, the result of the fight would still be the same as it was so long ago. She would tease him, he would get a little mad, and she would further play on his relatively sluggish movement compared to her. For Tristan, since they had met once more, he had always been slower than her. To the point where she could easily evade each of his swings without trouble, it had been troubling him that there was someone stronger so close to him.

Well, it was all forgotten once she had sat on his defeated torso, like she did in ages past. The feeling was so nostalgic he nearly cried when he became her makeshift stool once more. Old tears coming up again, absorbed into the cloak that hid him.

It was still soft as it was that time in the forest.

"Let's not wait, Asane." The girl leaned to him, and held her hands together lovingly, with a freakish nature hidden behind it. Her friend the knight held a similar desire, but to a specific person, instead. Obstacles would be fought through, left to the girl's mercy.

The air around the two shifted, and a large whoosh of wind passed by them. Asane returned to her idle standing position, with her arms by her sides, like Tristan, only, much of his body was covered in a large cloak. The only visible part of the Lordran knight was his legs, part of his arms, a little of his face, and the weapons that he mostly used on his back, a large sword and a shield. There might be a talisman on him somewhere, under all that wrapping.

"Let's go, then. Friend." Asane walked to the edge of the butterfly, the part where the wings ended. "Hurry up, we have people to kill, right?" With a wink, her relaxed tone mismatched the topic. She was correct, in the city of devils, blood would be spilled. Mostly by her.

She loves to do that. But the most important thing right now is helping her friend.

"Onwards!" Asane shouted at the kingdom once Tristan had appeared next to her.

"To justice, then." She suppressed a giggle at her comrades' twisted ideals, happy that he had changed in a way similar to her. She was worried that he wouldn't like her anymore once they had met, but that doubt was put to rest a little after they met for the second time.

It was preferred that he be his normal self, from when they had first met. But if it had come to it, she'd 'pacify' her friend using her cursed sword's special technique. She didn't need a friend who could leave her, it was something she fears the most. The permanent loss of someone close, and knowing that they will only live as memories and

But even then, a coy whisper into his ear distracts him long enough to be defeated by her.

"But before we get there, Tristan, I want you to do something for me...hehe."

The two of them fell from the creature, knowing that they could both survive the fall to Lilith, continuing their conversation.

"I'd like you to meet someone... _very special to me._ " The girl who used to smile like a kid on her birthday, now winked and mock-kissed seductively at her old friend.

* * *

A lonesome devil patrolled the streets of his glorious city, as he had always did since that fateful day he was promoted to...

Grand watch-devil.

So it was with great pride that he waved kindly at the passing children, as they looked at his mighty sword in stupor, then called by their parents to some destination beyond him. Since he'd been saved by an honorable noble when just a child, he's always wanted to share her gift of protection to all others.

He helped wherever he could, finding teddy bears for the children that have lost them, picking a widow's precious lost wedding ring (That one was trouble to find!)from the perilous weeds in front of her home. A kind of odd jobs where troubles of devils could be eased, or where you might find entertainment in some form or another.

The unnamed devil watched the people, for their faces have collectively turned towards the sky in the distance

"Look, mamma, a shooting star!" A devil pointed her stubby finger to what she believed to be a low orbit comet. The mother went along with the play, not wanting to dash her imaginations.

"Really, honey? Quickly, make a wish, maybe for that baby brother you've always wanted!" The mother bend down to properly speak with her daughter, watching the glinting body move across the sky. It looked like it was going to crash nearby.

It came from nowhere, piercing the clouds, which acted like there was wasn't just a meteor passing through

The Watch devil had a memory flash in him once he caught the asteroid in his sights, something just like this had happened when he first met the woman of his dreams. Back then it had landed outside the city's walls, leaving a smoldering crater where the impact was, now it was a huge lake of life, where local wildlife could affix their thirst comfortably.

But this one in the present, it was angled much more closer to the city than the one from his memory, it wouldn't be impossible for the thing to smash into the outer parts of the city itself, causing a ruckus at the zone of impact. Carrying his high spirit with him, he dashed at where the star could land, holding the scabbard of a sword in one hand, and resting a large spear on his back.

When he had reached the location, there was a large hole in the wall of this sector, leaving behind a trail of smoke and ash, a dark cloud that covered the vandal, and curious devils who slowly emerged from their hiding places to look beyond the gaping gap in the wall.

A royal devil, one who been in the area by chance had taken a step from the town out to into the wall's perimeter. The devil had been alive for millenia, and still looked as if he wasn't an age past seventeen. With brilliant white hair, and a naturally bright face, Kiba was the rightful knight of his king.

His senses had screamed at him to move away immediately.

Using the powers of a devil-knight, Kiba appeared to the left of where he was before in an instant, meeting something familiar. They were deprived of common sense, and that ate at him, when he looked down at the attacker's grin, the feeling took a heavier weight. Something about her eyes, he'd seen it before on someone long ago, a knight similar to him. Kept to himself a lot.

"Oh, then it seems that your kind aren't as weak as he said." The owner of the eyes, a woman whose hair was tied in tails, blandly gave the devil her analysis of him. In her left hand, a katana sprouted it's cursed blade into existence.

"But you're no match for me." The attacker turned on her heels and disappeared in a flash of shadow. Already feeling a muderous inention behind him, Kiba frantically spawns a random sword, and she laughs. The civilians start to run.

"Now, how should I kill you?" The invader betrayed no signs of lying, loosely biting her right hand's knuckles and curving her lips into one depraved of morality, affixed with the blood of her foes. She's hoping that the blood of these 'devils' taste at least as good as the ones of her usual opponents.

She was an assassin back home, her skills transferred with her anywhere. Asane eyed the devil, already knowing his fate once she heard near-silent footsteps. It was sealed the moment they had come across one another as enemies, but now, with Tristan here; a different kind of death would be the outcome.

"Oh, my. Hm-hmf. It looks like this has to end now. She's already here, after all."

A confused Kiba knew not to fool around, he felt nothing new around him, and the surrounding devils have already flown away. He saw reinforcement appear, in the form of a fast-flying devil who held his sword and scabbard in one hand, a large spear in the other.

Any minute now, there would be an army of devils appearing on the horizon, coming to obliterate whoever this person is, and whatever this _'she'_ is.

But he would have to make do with just his current aid. Thankfully, the Watch-devil had landed. Feet finally down on the stone that made up the city.

Fools and traitors, the lot of them.

And then, he would have to watch the next sight. He watched as a veil of shadows appeared right behind the spear-devil. He tried to scream at him, like anyone would. The invader cackled lightly at seeing his face.

"Judging by your face, she's already killed that idiot. Am I wrong? Eheh..." Asane disappeared, as he did the same, and stopped him in his approach of the devil. Kiba was left to witness a gruesome scene he thought he would only see in a fictional setting. Much less to someone he knows.

This supposed 'reinforcement'. This spear-wielding 'Grand' watch-devil, his name was Charlon. And he was the victim of a quick, efficient swing of another katana from 'she'. The dexterity weapon glides through his body, slicing up anything in the way, starting at his lower left abdomen, and finishing at his right chest, splattering his filthily weak blood on the cobblestone path. His bottom half fell forwards, skipping the knees and falling flat on it's lifeless front, showing Kiba the white of a spine that has been savagely mutilated, leaking it's weak blood. The remaining half, the top, had already started to fall.

The sheen of the blade was brought back down, cutting the thing again, straight through an eye. Mercy compared to what could have happened. Finally, the culprit is revealed, body stained in blood. An eerie add-on to her beautiful face.

The killer whipped her sword free of the devil's blood, and slid her katana into a long sheathe, it's red entirety appeared darker in the evening sunlight. An assassin, like her. With a pretty pale face, eyes a deep shade of red. Her hair, black in color, reflecting her nature, flowed in a deadly manner down towards her knees, with a large layer of hair framing her face.

"About my sister, that is..." Asane grinned insanely, and her iris changed into a light grey, the pupil followed the transformation, becoming a blank white of moral depravity.

 **HERE**

 **Ei, guess who is here.**

 **This one was pretty cool to type up, next chapter will continue with the current fight, you know, Rias vs Sona.**

 **Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, do you want more? Continue with normal fight? Hit me with an idea you'd like to see, and if its not too crazy, I'll try and include it sooner or later.**

 **L8r, bois and grills.**

 **P.s : If you felt strangely offended and excited by the bloody scene, some cute kitten images will return you to normal.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I AM ALIVE**

 **DONT PANIC**

 **Exams coming up soon. Time is short and scarce, but valuable nonetheless. I dedicate this chapter to those who still read this!**

 **Btw, should i start naming chapters?**

 **I still do not own the Dark Souls series. Or the highschool dxd series.**

* * *

He recited a word that had come into his head only a little after his discovery of Issei's traitorous nature. But what could have been shallow dislike, the same as that of a child, had been warped by the sword-girl from his travels.

 ** _ELIMINATE_**

Asane liked to influence those that she liked, bringing their lives closer to hers to be soaked in blood together. Tristan Turned a corner, the wings of the butterflies were ahead of him, leading towards that which he seeks. A cloud of dust lifted from his movement as he bolted past the corner. The bright colors dashed around him, telling of how near he was to the indicted devil. Not long now, only a little longer.

He recounted his experience in the rating game. So far, he had eliminated three devils of Rias' side, the last time he had remembered, there was a total of seven in Gremory's little family. Now unless they had gone and recruited a member from nowhere, only four remain. Three to beat, one to eliminate. The rest, he didn't necessarily mind what they did. But it was their duty to try and defeat the opposition, and break the constant stalemates that occur. There was only one extra in the student council's eight members, seven in the occult club, but Issei was only growing his strength as he goes.

Of course, all things learn as they grow. And with the age of Gods, there was much growth. The Chaos Witches, even if their true home is Izalith, they all had a place in Lordran, for their efforts against the archdragons and their challenge of mettles. The Witches once taught the art of pyromancy to many, only asking that they be obedient during the lessons, be they young gods or humans. Now, the art was under-used due to how effective miracles were to the main threats of today; devils, and perhaps; fallen angels as well. But that wasn't to say that their flames were without use. The Warriors of Estocie were driven back by their student's fires, the clan of 'Nozkill' was exterminated with the combined efforts of knights and pyromancers.

But there was however, a traveling band of cowards. A band who rolled through everything with their below thirty percent carry weight, wielding blades of sickness all the while. This problem stemmed from their use of two handed weapons, specifically curved swords. A ring found on their fingers closely matches that of the clan of 'Nozkill', suggesting that there was a connection between the two sets of dead bodies, leaving scholars to theorise. Until Lordran was first approached by an angel seeking assistance for his God.

With the threat of a war involving devils, students were becoming apprentices of silver knights, or just going as far as to recite the tale that was the lightning spear. Fair enough.

The magics of sorcery, of course had their effectiveness. Though most in Lordran had felt more at ease learning something that their existence had been based upon, the war against the archdragons had been victorious due to sunlight manifested as lightning. There were those who were fascinated by the new spells, and decided to learn under a renowned scholar in the growing art.

Leaving the Chaos Witches with fewer and fewer students to teach, but that wasn't all bad. With less wanting to learn, the Daughters were able to fine-tune the ability of their remaining apprentices. Under the watchful, ever-passionate eyes of the Chaos Witches, a novice was able to complete their training in less time than that of one who learns of sorcery, or miracles. At least until they dared to learn of the more advanced spells of chaos, then one would be taken by a Witch to someplace special to complete this type of practice. Even so, there were things that the daughters would keep to themselves, enticing their once-tutants to further themselves from there, and create their own brand of pyromancy.

But each was able to hold a sword if ever need be.

The schools of power in Lordran were many, and did not end on just these. The Silver Knights were not only faithful, but must be strong enough to wield a special bow; larger, and stronger than any other, these were wielded with honor and pride.

With a return the present battle, the Lordran squire had finally heard the shouting. An explosion was heard soon after. Most definitely the sounds of a battle. Together with the little Sunlight Butterflies, Tristan rushed towards the familiar echoes, booming of an exploded spell that came after silence, it reminded him of home, when he first saw one of the revered Witches.

There was a voice, in it's line, was the evil to be eliminated. If he turned this last corner, then what he seeks will be discovered.

Running past the bricks, Tristan found a swarm of familiar butterflies flutter away into the night sky, without their aura of sunlight. A wing brushed against his cheek, with a smidgen of a chuckle, he turned to look at the cause. Similarly, the insects that had rode on his shoulders and head had already lost their bright sunlight. With distress, their little wings shuffled with discomfort, before they were cupped in his hands with a gentle cross-handed hold. This moment allowed to exist only because the combatants' focus in their own fights

"It is fine, you have all done more than enough for me. My thanks." Tristan lifted his hands slowly, and found his sky filled with the insects, but one remained for a moment, one more closely affiliated with him than the rest.

But, with the slightest of twitches in it's antennas, Blue-wing rose into the sky, following her kind, awaiting the return of the 'Incandescent One' from his battle.

"That is fine as well. Wait for me, then. I will return." With a small movement, the Lordran squire formed a small fabric catalyst for miracles. It wasn't required, but channeling faith in this form without such a thing would leave a scar on the user, if they weren't of a certain level. Tristan held the catalyst in his hand, right below the tip of his knight's shield. During his time in this strange town, he had attempted to better himself, resulting in the mimicking of someone's way of fighting.

As quiet as ever, he rushed across the dirt.

Spotted by someone he wasn't worried about for now, Tristan lifted his arms, along with his form, directly imitating the First Lord's Silver Knights, but with a weapon in his left. He muttered an almost silent prayer to himself, and was gifted by the appearance of a lightning spear. This idea of dual wielding first came to thought when a girl held a katana and his straight sword in her grip, easily toying with the journeying soldier like a cat with a mouse until she was bored.

Call this form what you will, but with lightning and iron as his weapon and shield, Tristan seeks a battle with the devil who has wronged him.

Sunlight Knight, perhaps?

But the one who had spotted him had appeared opposite of him, lunging her small fists at the running sir. He'd seen the girl deliver a blow, and knew what strength lies beneath Koneko's hand, but his soul was readied and en-flamed in the name of the First Lord, so he pushed through her attack. His reliable shield had spread the impact, leaving it to him to push against Koneko's force. He clenched his teeth in hatred, and took the hit.

Koneko's face contorted in shock when Tristan remained unmoving, there was solid contact, and her usual opponents would be sent flying, or at least slide backwards, but the powerful punch was tanked. He looked down, and slid his shield across the smaller girl's fist, but within a moment, she jumped backwards.

Then she had seen the effects of his lightning on a devil. Much more effective than that of Rias' queen. Or at least, the girl knew it's effects.

Speaking of the devil, she took a moment from her magical fight with one of the student council to shout something to the little girl. A rare moment available only because of her opponent's miscalculation.

"Koneko! Be careful of his lightning!" The queen moved about in the sky. Dodging the lunge of a halberd-like weapon, she put space between the two queens of each faction.

With an irritated gritting of teeth, and the typical 'Tch', Koneko back-stepped every time Tristan would try to hit her with _anything_. There was a chance that his sword was enhanced by a subtle lightning, meant to trick her. The yellow javelin in his left hand was out of the question. A single scratch from that thing and she was defeated.

And even if it wasn't there, there was still that blank metal shield to worry about. The force behind her punches would be spread over the shield, and Tristan would push forward with that peculiar strength of his.

The devil was left with only a little of her power after she was assaulted by his butterflies. A strange thing, to have such ties to wildlife. It can be used to help, like what Tristan had just done, but even an unwanted sin would come for the sinner, like it did with someone she knows.

Koneko looked at his face while he was in a lunge, dangerously forgetting the devil's weakness to Sunlight manifested as lightning. But she had taken all that was needed in this encounter, even if half of his visage was covered in some kind of cloth. She was weakened, and he was empowered. Not even her fabled 'Touki' would be able to help her here. Tristan had just proven that.

The only thing that she could do was to run and get help, lest she repeat what she had done with the Sunlight Butterflies.

Koneko turned, and felt fear from his dreaded miasma of hate. But with a little use of her strength, the cat-girl leaped away from him into relative safety.

But she can't get away from something. There was a mental image of what could have happened if she had been only a little too late.

 _A picture of her back turned to his lightning spear, which had phased through her body. A further, more detailed, and bloody outcome appeared when this ended, as a trick of fear._

It was an extension of a mind influenced by that of something less than morally correct.

She was afraid of the usually-silent person when he's like this.

* * *

 **Like I said, the time for the satanic rituals of exams just keep getting closer n closer.**

 **it sux tho.**

 **Tell me as a review if you liked, what part you liked, and maybe even give me a suggestion for something.**

 **bye.**


	30. Chapter 30: Darkflame

**Exams...**

 **It almost got meeee...**

 **I still dont own the dark souls series or the highschool dxd series.**

* * *

As he was now, Tristan felt as if he could take on Rias' entourage. He praised the First lord for his strength.

Keeping his face low, and his brows lower, the form of hate was assumed. All directed towards one person.

He was found, fighting an unnamed devil alongside his king, with a red gauntlet that seemed to have escaped attention in previous encounters.

But it matched what he had been told. A hand that resembled the claw of a dragon, a green gem placed in the center of the large thing.

Then this is what they had told him of. A red, scaled hand enhancement.

Such a treasure was formed during the Advent of fire, when the Archdragons battled Gwyn's forces. It was the work that came into existence because of the union of the lord's forces.

The one who forged the frames was a giant, the same giant that created the metals for the Silver Knights and their armaments.

It was Seath, the messenger of the Archdragons, who filled every inch of the frames with his own twisted magic, offering those who had the soul of fire a way to fight without the lengthy training associated with Knight-hood.

The Witches of Chaos attempted to pour their own magical essence into the weapons, but were better off weaving their Firestorms. At that point, they had no students to call their own.

Wretched Nito, his interactions with the things would cause their degradation, meaning there was nothing he could do to assist in the project.

They were created from the forge of Lords.

These weapons were given special names, each their own. But at some point after the war, they were all stolen. They were of the highest treasure, known to bring victory in that time.

And this devil dares to wield the strength that came of the Gods.

But every one of them had some sort of connection to dragons.

What better way to better himself at dragon-slaying than to challenge a vestige of one? The dragons that exist within them are no longer those of 'Stone Scales', they've been corrupted. A chance like this should not be squandered.

The dragons who did not fight in the Great War were the ones who had run away from their archtrees.

With new found goals, his hands tightened as the distance between the two closed.

A man had shouted, and it made him cringe all over. Tristan just wanted it to stop, it made the flesh around his wrists crawl, and his legs tingle with something that should not exist.

 **"Boosto!"**

He announced the thing again, overlapping previous words with the same. Soon, a bright light formed around Issei's arm, and Tristan had to raise his shield-arm from it's intensity. But peeking over the rim of the blocking tool, he advanced a little slower.

Whatever these devils could plan, what would it mean for him? This would equate to a sorcerer gathering power into one mass, spelling trouble for him.

He advanced with squinted eyes, just a little away from Issei, now. With strokes of luck normally reserved for the humans within Lordran, Rias only glanced at him before returning to the huge event in front of her, the amassing light that looked as if it was aimed towards the sky.

His teeth grit against one another, but before he was able to slice Issei with his sword or lightning spear, the devil exploded.

A great force, like the devil had just performed the miracle: 'Wrath of the gods'. It hit Tristan harder than any other foe, and blew him back.

It was an explosion that spawned a plume of dust.

What, he thinks to step out of line? He thinks he's so great just because he was born with it; power stolen from the Lords themselves.

Dust began to settle.

What remained was the two devils, and the squire himself. But change took form on one of them.

From the explosion of light, Issei had been replaced by a red, overtly flashy armor.

Tristan had read up on this before. Yes.

During the conflict between the Everlasting Dragons, if one of the specialist soldiers who were able to wield the tool was deemed worthy, then they could assume the form of a dragon that imitated their Stone Scales.

That was a time when they were used by his race of Lords.

Something so great has fallen into the hands of this devil. Something so powerful was able to be manipulated by someone as foul as Issei.

This...

This was blasphemy against the gods. The theft of the Giant's creations were a tragedy in of itself, but for them to be used by their enemies...

Heresy of the highest form.

Heresy.

Blasphemy.

Such things against his kingdom brought a kind of darkness within his soul. This once, Tristan made an exception for himself. The only humans allowed to wear them were the ones who live with the Gods in Lordran.

A felony such as this would be deserving of a darkness such as his, the kind that flourishes for Hate Incarnate.

The space around the squire's right hand began to warp from a formless flame coming into power.

The untouchable flame that usually resided within man kindled the hand. Covering the sword hilt in the Abyssal fire that started to wash over the metal blade, a gust of weightless wind pushed the fire's escaping embers towards the two devils, seeking life to devour.

 _To manipulate your soul, and spread it among an object, is to make that object a sort of extention of yourself. It will carry your hatred, your love, and strength on it's form._

 _But be wary of this ability. You're my apprentice, don't forget._

Tristan didn't know where this came from, but an image of a woman painted itself into his head, she hung in the air, a motion of swift combat, one he'd never seen before, the form or the woman. A name threw itself at him, it could be her stance, or the name of the woman.

 **Blackflame.**

...

He felt if he would imitate the name, the lady would be upset, and he didn't want a frown on a face like that. Even if to his knowledge, the person was a mental image, and didn't exist in the present plane.

In this rare form he assumes, he'd think of himself as Darkflame Tristan. The image must have come to him for a reason, but the thought was pushed away, and overtaken by his sense of duty.

This might have been the doing of his master Karla, a dark blessing she placed onto him for an unnamed goal.

Time for thoughts began to fade, as the time for rough-housing came into it's place.

The simple sight of the dragon armor was disgusting to him as Issei sped across the dirt of the school, the trees of the nearby forest stood as witnesses to the scuffle.

He had seen a Human don the armor of a Silver knight, even knew that there was one famed human who was able to use Havel's set without much trouble. But that was because they were deserving of the honor, they had risked their existence alongside the gods in a war where extinction was likely.

And this one just happened to be born with it.

The Darkflame sword was pulled back into his right side, where Tristan would wait patiently.

It was two-handed. The elements of Man and Sunlight sweeped over the other. But eventually, there came a hard stop in the two, now using a metallic medium.

He saw Issei outstrech the left dragon hand towards him, a strange light started to take form in the scaly palm, accented with yellow claws.

The world around him felt like it had slowed, but only for the slightest.

Starting with a heavy stomp on the dirt, his body lowered altogether. The makings of a proper knight.

He put his left shoulder in front, and lurched himself against his feet. The hallmark of a warrior.

Tristan let the blade traverse, a horizontal slash accompanied by an almost-blinding yellow. Followed closely by the quality of human kind; an Abyssal darkness that festered on the blade, growing larger when contact was closest between the two. Of course, it seeks life, more and more of it.

A leaden strike on the armored chest was a solid blow. But Issei still held his momentum, and only began to gather more of that strange energy in his hand. Even if there was sparks of lightning on his scales.

One thing that he would miss as a Silver Knight, however.

It was the agile movements that he had grown alongside his elder sibling.

Tristan pulled backwards from the low stance. The weighed slice he had started remains with force, as he planned.

Going along with his sword, he leaped backwards a little, and turned along with the long sword, along with his head.

Other than that moment, the squire had never taken his eyes off the armored devil, eyeing him with serious disdain. This movement began to reach its end, where the lightning spear was required as a singular entity.

His turn with the blade ended, and he thrusted the combat-arms straight forwards, forcing his right arm further when he met resistance.

And, ending this string of movement, a spear of lightning began to form at his off-hand.

At the speed the devil was going, there was no way to avoid this outcome.

No way to avoid this glorious event, of justice in action.

The final conclusion to his swordplay, was a thundering stake of lightning that was speared into the devil-dragon's left shoulder.

Issei had already impaled himself on the Darkflame sword, and now there was a searing in the place where his arm met his neck. The race of the Lords, and their human allies, specialised in eliminating the likes of devil kind.

Meanwhile, his king stared on like she was in the middle of a murder. The green of her iris shrunk into dots, and she instinctively carried her hands towards her mouth, where they covered an expression shock. What she envisioned within the scene was something that only existed in fiction.

Through the middle of her Pawn, erupted a column of black, violently spouting its dark embers over the dragon-scale suit.

Above the darkness of man, a Sunlight spear demanded attention. Lightning emit from the point of contact, and discharged its power into the False Wielder.

This was part of the reason why the Great Conflict between the three supernatural races had ended so quickly once Gwyn's faction had entered.

Not only was the strength of Sunlight employed, but there were hunts assembled against Heaven's enemies.

Lordran's army was vast and varied, the knights of Anor Londo struck down their first devils. Seath's personal students, handled with only the finest of practices, launched their crystal sorcery at any fallen angel. And Clerics, the Silver knights would launch into heightened ferocity if their treasured Clerics were ever targeted.

They kept their regiment alive, they were worth their weight in gold, even if they weren't helpless alone.

They had versed themselves in the miracles of Lady Gwenevere, and shared the blessings of the cherished princess to a great many warriors.

Her sibling covenants, then?

The most established of the Warriors of Sunlight followed their leader; the First Born into battle. Atop the archdragons that had accepted their race as gods. Together, they would fight in the front lines for days at a time, leaving a scars in the sky above the battleground where a great thunderstorm was channeled.

The Devils believed themselves to be safe behind their grand walls.

Darksun Gwndolin watched closely as his subjects assassinated the generals of fallen angels and devils alike. He would observe any attempt to trespass Lordran, and dispatch his most worthy of Blades to bring the intruder to a swift and unnoticed death.

It is said that the most accomplished under the Darkmoon were gifted a miracle that originally belonged to his brother's order.

When the end of the war was near, the giants laid siege the walls of the devil capital, forming an entrance for Gwyn's army to marshal onwards, while the angels flew overhead. They carried their colossal bodies with refined skill, wielding immense blades and crushing any combatant they came across.

Humans, Gods, and Giants of Lordran fought alongside the Angels of Heaven, and pulled the conflict to a grinding halt.

The soldiers who served the Royal Family did so with pride, content with servicing their Leaders til the end of their lifetime. Others, who were called to duty, received a reward worthy of a Lord.

* * *

 **Lorebomb for the interested.**

 **Like i said, ultra exams got me like 'oh'.**

 **Sorry, im back though.**

 **:')**


	31. Chapter 31

Thrust attacks were able to pierce through the heaviest of platings. Sunlight in any form was the weakness that all devils share, and the weight of darkness throws all life off balance.

Yet, the devil in the suit didn't dissipate. Instead, his outstretched hand swung towards Tristan. With a focus on a prayer, he emitted Force from his body, launching Issei backwards.

Even if there was a gap in his dragon armor, he still held within his hands the light that was conjured earlier, only growing brighter. He wanted to throw it mid-air.

Responding quickly, Tristan thrust the lighting spear ahead, the spectacle darted through the space between them, and found a place within the devil's chest.

He landed on his back, yelling internally at the effects of lightning. The squire proceeded forwards, with an intent to finish the downed criminal. But a scream resounded from behind him, and Tristan became the location of a large explosion.

Rias had her arms outstretched, with a magical circle that encompassed the hands. She was crying, or at least, seemed to be.

Issei looked between the two, and was relieved to know that there was no movement where in the blast radius.

"President, thank you!" He called to her. But Rias was a little too out of breath to answer, so she settled on doing so with eyesight.

The sound of somebody exhaling turned their attention to the cloud of smoke, which now had wisps of gold floating about the inside.

"What? B-but how?" Rias had finally managed to get a hold of stable air into himself. Both her and Issei looked on at the dissipating dust and smoke.

 _'I was sure that hit him.'_ Ahh, but Rias has never faced the resilience of the race of Gods before.

!

"He's still up, Pres!"

It was true, Tristan remained within the match. He was surrounded by golden streaks, the remains of a miracle to mend the scorched flesh he might hace suffered. But it could not revert his shield.

Before the explosion, his shield was a platform as dull as iron that formed it would allow, meaning it was quite dusky in color. But a generic shield that could be found on many a soldier of the medieval age.

But after Rias' bomb of a spell, the thing was now charred black, even now, it still had sparks of flame skipping across it's front, it had been used to block it's user from a danger, and now it bears this forced discoloration as proof of it's feat.

The scars on the shield, forcibly left by a manner of wild beasts on his way here, were nigh impossible to see, for the charred iron always ended up receiving the most attention.

 **SHIELD: FIRE RESISTANCE +2**

Tristan had kneeled so that he could cover his entire body behind the blocking tool, and never felt so much force coming from the other side before. Even so, a healing miracle was needed from the fire that bypassed the wall he had put up.

Tristan looked at the two, discovering that he had to fight them at once. Guessing that the king would not fire at him if he was close to Issei, held his sword tighter.

All that was needed was to get close.

He prayed for another lightning spear to bless his hand, held his enflamed sword at his side, and started towards the armored devil.

As he ran, he kept an eye on the king, watching for any kind of spell of hers. A disturbed expression was on her face. He was right, she wouldn't attack him at range if he was close to the dragon, and he was already a few paces away.

He outstretched his shield-arm, seeking to pierce him with the lightning once more.

!?

Issei dissipated, but not in the way that he was supposed to, disappeared like a mirage. A moment in surprise was needed to compose himself.

Then, his attention shifted to the magic-caster, who looked on in worry at what Tristan would do.

Within an instant, he forced his legs against the grounds of the school, strafing to the side to avoid a dark ball that had been thrown at him. But of course, devils used wings to escape, and Rias spawned hers from behind her, knowing that there was little that she could do as a caster against a melee-oriented character such as the one running at her.

One who would become a Dragonslayer.

Staking his strength in one final lunge, Tristan launched his fist forward, disconnecting the lightning spear from his hold. But, the devil's luck proved greater than his, as she swerved to avoid the miracle. If all she would do is fly about, then there was nothing that could be done in this encounter.

He looked about, looking for the escaped Issei.

Nothing of the sort.

A little light, small as a pebble, but bright as a light bulb, came from behind him. It stopped on Tristan's shoulder, before he turned to hold the thing on his finger.

Only a moment, then the light started ascending towards the sky, and out of the minds of the two devils.

As he waited on his decision, he discovered that even though the smoldering embers that had been left on his shield had disappeared, the metal platform was stll substantially warm.

Now, when he looked around he found that all who did battle did so in the air, where he is unable to reach. But he knew how the war against dragons was fought.

They blanketed the skies with the strength of the sun, and peeled apart their stone scales. The same could be done with these devils.

He knew not who Sona's devils were, but knew what Rias' people looked like.

There was her queen, who could be identified by the extended black trail she left behind whenever she flew; her long hair.

Rias had disappeared, certainly worried about her pawn in the dragon suit. He suffered a terrible blow, Tristan wasn't sure if he would remain alive after this game.

The little girl who went against him using her fists, she darted across the sky with her wings, engaged in a melee battle with someone else. If he chose her to attack, there was a far greater chance of Sona's devil being caught in the lightning spear than if he threw them at someone who prefers a little distance between them and their opponent.

Xenovia had been felled, along with Kiba. Leaving the little blonde girl.

Strange.

He had not seen her at all since the rating game had begun.

Ideas started formulating in his head about what it is that her abilities are.

It was no use, he asked his butterflies to search the school grounds. There wouldn't be long until she'd be found. At least, it was inevitable. That devil would be dealt with eventually,

And the butterflies themselves were large in number, so then the devil wearing the dragon's armor would not have escaped for long.

Yes, there were an unusually plentiful amount of the insects tonight.

He questioned if they were able to go ahead and down some of Rias' devils, only asking, of course.

He left her queen; Akeno to him. This would be a grand re-enactment of the opening days of the Archdragon wars! But first, he needed to get to a higher area.

He looked to the side, and eyed a large wall of the school building.

 _Not too hard._

He approached the vertical surface, and flexed his hands.

* * *

It was a short climb, and he reached the rooftop with practiced agility. The Darkness on his sword had dissipated, and new rests gently within his scabbard.

He always felt a little strange when he was in a battle, but did not wield a sword.

But for now, the catalyst would be what was most required right now. He pulled his shield-arm back in a throwing stance, directly mirroring the First Lord and his Silver legion on the first days of the confrontation between the Archdragons.

Streaks of yellow swirled into the center of his grasp, sparks came together and followed the image in his soul. A spear of lightning was formed, a thick mass enveloped his grasp, and spread outwards like a crooked branch of a tree. It's power forked outwards into the night, and Tristan took a keen aim.

His sword was twirled, so that the hilt would further guide the launch. The pummel of the sword was in line with the devil queen.

With a little patience, he would fire his mighty Sunlight. Right now, its time to wait.

She moved about in the night, always keeping a distance whenever she could.

Akeno did something that resembled the channeling of a spell, evident by the expanding energy within one of her hands.

Apparently her combatant had sped too fast, leaving the halberd-user open to a rather damaging spell.

But, with intervention from Sunlight, it was not meant to be.

Akeno started to hear her name being shouted from one of her underclassmen's mouth, but was soon drowned out by the familiar frizzle of lightning.

"Ahh!"

The sphere of elemental energy in her hands lost the source of power that fed it, and it began to lose it's form, dissipating into little nothings.

On the rooftop, Tristan merely pulled his arm backwards, and let another bolt of yellow faith into the sky.

It was the only offensive miracle he was able to perform as of now, in the begining stages of knighthood, that which ended at where he guessed was the title of Dragonslayer.

Obviously, the ranks of the Silver knights entailed the use of a more primal form of Lightning Spear.

There was a more creative miracle that he wished to perform, as such he practiced and practiced for hours on end until night would fall. But, at best, only the first stage of the lightning miracle could be completed, and that was only once.

It was something he would always attempt at the appropriate time and place, but with a new environment, such situations were rare as one of Seathe's apprentices. He'd come back to it, however, he just had to.

For now, he would settle on the miracle known commonly by the warriors of Lordran.

Sets of streaks would come together in his hand, and be thrown at the queen. He knew which one to aim at, for there was a distinct difference between Akeno, and Sona's queen.

With Rias' queen, he knew that she held her hair in a singular tail, and the other was simply allowed to flow wherever it desired.

Lightning swirled into his hand once more, and he cast the forked bolt at the devil.

Like fireworks in a black night, the spears would brighten the scenery in the places it flew, and even when they missed, they soared into the sky.

"You!"

Among the sizzling of thunder, Tristan heard a high-toned voice come near.

He forced himself out of the javelin-thrower's stance, and held his sword in the normal combat stance, an instinctive reaction to a surprise.

* * *

 **Ait.**

 **heres me.**

 **be sure to leave a review, tell me what you liked and whatnot. Ill be sure to read and answer.**

 **byebye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**~ Rooftop ~**

The high-pitched voice Tristan had heard, he'd heard it before. But from strained, unintelligible drones from a previous encounter.

He partly shifted his head, and revealed to himself the younger devil Koneko. Poor thing had a look of bitterness, and clenched her teeth.

So she hated him now?

Finally, he turned completely. As a Silver Knight should. Tristan held the Sunlight form, a lightning spear in one hand, and the sword in the opposite. Both to be used in dexterous movement more closely associated with an assassin or thief.

...

His once bland, now charred shield guarded his arm, and awaited the enemy of that who would trust in it's ability to protect. Using his strength as a medium, the burned shield would batter against all who oppose it's wielder. It was a simple tool, but rewards creativity.

For if the only thing one sees in a shield is protection, one would not be as suited to fighting as another who sees more in the shaped steel than just a means of protection.

The blackened shield had close proximity to the faith spear, and as such, conducted the streaks across itself, but the currents were easy to miss without the help of attention. This kind of lightning stems from Sunlight, which tradition has melded into the souls of the gods, and on few occasions, men.

Then, the soft tapping of shoes against the hard roof tiles pulled Tristan into immediate action. She lunged to plant one of her heavy fists at his center, it hit, and a barely visible ring of force burst from the point of contact. As a squire to a special kind of knight, Tristan held the shield side-ways. With his strength, her fist was easy to withstand.

Koneko was so close to the lightning, she could begin to feel the Sunlight on her skin, and to a devil such as herself, it wasn't pleasant.

She backed off, but paid an even keener attention to his movements than before.

If she hadn't put distance between them, she'd have suffered a fatal piercing thrust from the metal sword, which had begun to spark with the same color as the spear.

What was that!?

Surely he'd seen the kind of pain that kind of attack could do, to enter through one side of the body, and emerge from the other covered in the blood of flesh.

Parts of her teeth could have become powder with how much she pushed them together. She really felt fear within her. Koneko'd seen some brutality when he was together with his wolves, but imagined that because of the fact that they would be transported away, the harm wasn't too bad.

But, she just felt as if she had been stabbed with a sharp knife. It was the same as when they fought earlier on the dirt, where she was shown that terrible vision.

But how much ease there was in the motion, how little hesitation, truly worried her.

Now is not the time for worry, and she instantly refocused herself into predicting his next move. From a running motion, he came at her with a thrust of the sword, sidestepped easily. A quick counter to his side with a quick jab, and he'd be pushed off the roof. Her plan, at least.

But quicker than she was able to react, the sword she thought had been avoided came back in a large returning wave.

Lucky child.

Her instincts came through and reacted for her. Escaping the situation with only a small cut on her uniform, and a minor laceration on her side as well. Not a moment too soon, Tristan's arm told her his movement. Even if it wasn't complete, she knew that he tried to thrust the spear into her if she had been caught too deep in the sword slice.

He had ended that movement early.

Hopping into range once more, she thrust her fist straight into his center, where she pulled the punch before the connection could ever hope to exist. The Nekomata started in a quick sidestep, and with a little luck in her heels, she narrowly evaded a swift sweep of the lightning. This mistimed strike left little time for a retaliatory attack, but a single blow it would bore. It was quick, but still retained beastly strength.

His only movement was when his body flung backwards, the result of a trade. The fist was delivered to him, but so was a returning sweep of the spear, cleanly phasing through her uniform and devil flesh.

He was pushed backwards a great deal, his shoes dragged against the brittle roof as he lowered into a crouch. The threat of falling forced his hand to dig the length of the blade into the weak surface. The roof made of a material that would easily dust if it was scraped against, the result of which would be a plume of smoke.

Reveling in the fact that progress had just been made, the devil heaved her small chest, it took quite an effort in her tired state. Breathing largely became inhaling at an obnoxious volume and pace, but in the current situation, she needed all she could get. The rapid induction of air robbed her tongue of much moisture, but her head threatened to fall unconscious with a feeling of light-headedness.

From the screen of hazy dust, a thin beam of white bolted outwards.

As she was, the best she could do was let her knees weaken and fall, and cover her head with her arms. But miracles were not of the physical type of damage. It pierced into her guardian limbs, where it forked it's way over her body, coursing over her uniform as it did. She could've screamed, but any attempt was forcibly reduced to an inwards groan of pain.

Her eyes opened, miraculously still existing within the rating game. Despite the static that sparked throughout her, she weakly pushed herself upwards. The dusty powder had started dissipating and, like feathers, cascaded away into either the night, or back into the broken tiles.

Tristan swung his sword, to return to the traditional knight's form.

"Don't you ever...~huff~..." Not even halfway into speaking, and she already lost track of what she was going to say. But Koneko needed to breathe a little, and stalled to make it possible. She had just been in a stressful battle with one of Sona's devils, but knew that if he was left alone, many more of those spears would brighten the sky.

Just how many of those can he do in a day?

Koneko was only spared a single breath before she needed to move again, a slice of the blade required another sidestep, but she would not fall for the same trick. Not with her keen sense. Tristan lunged into a thrust, and the devil rejoiced as she evaded again.

But, the arm that held the sword pulled to the opposite side, where it would await the 'most opportune moment'.

He remained in the same position, save for his legs, which moved as if they were separate from him. The torso remained the same as he stepped closer. Koneko felt like anything she would do would only end up getting her more cuts or bruises. She was sure that if she tried to hit now, the sword would wound her quite deeply.

Tristan knew what happened when people start relying too much on counters and predictions. They were more oriented on timing, meaning that a little miscalculation meant only misfortune to those who made it.

The most simple way to describe it is that counters were made to counter an action, but without something to counter, it is impossible.

These are what you would call; 'Roll-catchers'. I as well.

As the squire progressed closer, the devil had finally decided to escape the situation completely, by using her wings and departing the roof. They had just begun to flap, when the metal sword lashed at her.

It sliced her the same way it did last time, and ended with another thrust, puncturing into her body. He chained the physical strikes with that of his spear, imitating his last attack with the sword, the bolt of lightning started to conduct into her, causing streaks of white so break out. But the end wasn't close, with a lunge that looked more like a leap, Tristan bashed his sword-arm at the devil, and put his supporting foot back, his casting-arm followed, along with the leaning of his body.

The faith catalyst gained heat, and empowered the initial miracle into a greater form. The spear greatened in length, until it reached that of a human's height. It's thickness widened to twice than that of it's original.

With so much light coming from behind, Tristan appeared as a shadow, with only his back arm the visible limb.

But few times in a blue moon, the soul reflected by the iris. With her eyes, Koneko saw what could only be correctly be described as blandness within Tristan's, totally uncaring with his actions. Or, at least hid them well.

What was behind came forward, both the supporting leg and the arm. Eventually, the miracle exploded into the paralyzed devil, it's streaks branched away from the primal beam that struck from the skies above, and ceased into the dark. The miracle ended with the sparks splintering off like embers in the night, and a defeated devil, wrapped in a digital-like glow of blue.

The primal stream of lightning streaked straight up into the sky across the crescent moon, which kept it's watch over the Lordran squire. In the same way that the Darkmoon ensured that all under the blessing of the Sun continued towards their ultimate goal.

Tristan was not one to stray from his goal, he was here to learn more about the angels. But so many questions stemmed from this, that it was quite hard finding out where to start.

His duties were once again taken up, and he returned into the javelin-thrower's stance, ready to hail lightning on Rias' devils when possible.

Once more, sets of white swirled into the center of his palm, as he used the hilt of his sword to aim more precisely. The way in which the sword was held was not too unusual, for him, it was commonplace within his childhood, though much has changed about him since then.

His furtiveness, for one, was the result of a little more troubled experience with others while he grew up. The trait cemented itself during his transition from Lordran to Kuoh Town.

But in turn, he redeemed a perhaps greater trait.

* * *

 **Not a lot to say, just the usual R &R.**

 **Big thanks for the follows and the favorites :D**

 **I still don't own highschool dxd or the Dark Souls series.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all, merry christmas. Just to let you know, there will be a holiday-themed update coming soon.**

* * *

There was no more devils in the sky to down. In fact, Rias' queen piece had retreated to the safety of the other side of the falsified school. Like his way of fighting, he was relentless in spirit, and will continue to fight even if he's suffered a crippled limb, he'd find a way. There were knights of Gwyn who could match the strength of a Giant, and ambition would only further his capabilities.

He had every intention to go after her, now that the Nekomata has been defeated. But he was interrupted from behind.

"Tristan." The voice was vaguely familiar, he knew that it wasn't of the opposing side.

"I must ask you to come with me. Rias' peerage has almost been defeated, but there aren't many of us either." At that, Tristan perked his head upwards with a little more attention before he finally turned to face her. It was the devil who'd been in aerial combat with Akeno. She floated in the air with her deceptively capable devil wings. Her being here heavily implies that the queen was defeated in battle.

What was her name? He was incredibly unfamiliar with the names of his fellow combatants. All of them were simply too complex to remember. He gave her a blank glance.

"There's no time, follow me." She passively returned the expression, and hurriedly descended towards the ground. The thought of rightuous judgement became affixed in his mind. Once again, her voice passed through between them as she led him towards the arena of the final battle, slightly tilting her head sideways to him.

"Forgive my asking. But..." His narrow eyes vaguely met hers.

"Is it true that you defeated the the Ultimate-class devil Riser Phenex alone?"

"..." Shinra had just lost his attention, and only the sound of their shoes against the school concrete could be heard. She remained trained on his face, awaiting any form of reply, but eventually returned to facing forwards. She couldn't help but be taken aback at how light-footed he was, and how little sound came from his soles clapping against the floor. It wasn't until she wondered why his footsteps were so quiet compared to hers that she realized this. Shinra had always assumed that he wouldn't put much thought into the loudness of footsteps when she first saw him with a sword and shield.

He was incredibly reclusive, to the point where it could easily be mistaken for rudeness by way of overthinking. Like many students before her, she formed her understanding of him before personally meeting him and fell victim to the rumor that started to circulate shortly after his arrival.

* * *

The leader of the student council leaped into a backstep, which from the use of her wings, became a full blown jump instead

The current situation didn't look great, she knew that Issei had suffered a blow that could have easily meant death, he was the scabbard for a flaming sword and a lightning spell that looked more like a spear, yet she could feel his presence not far off. As of now, she was alone. Much of her devils were caught in a decisive ambush, and were wiped out of the game's roster. Only her and her assistant, Tsubaki remained the only surviving members of her peerage, them and Tristan the only ones remaining on Sona's side.

When she awaited them at the rendezvous, there was none to arrive apart from Shinra herself, who had told her everything. It was the most unsuspected thing, Shinra had thought that Akeno had retreated to escape the fight between the two, when in fact she was really luring her allies into a prepared elemental circle.

The sly devil.

She sidestepped a beam that came from her friend's outstretched hand, before lunging away from a red circle that formed at her feet.

Between the spells that were being launched at her, and the traps that had been prepared, there was no time to launch a counter-attack of her own. From what she could sense, there were still more of her friend's pieces near the gym, where she was directly confronted by Rias.

Another presence came near. Her assistant's.

She picked up the muffled clatter of shoes. From the same area, two panels of a doorway lurched

"Sona!" Freely flowing black hair rushed into the P.E area, standing next to her leader, prepared to fight.

Even if the assist would be appreciated,this was a confrontation that was to be decided between the two kings of the peerages, to see who is the strongest of the two. So the king turned towards her queen.

"Tsubaki?" The queen piece made a sound of question towards her similarly bespectacled leader.

"Go outside and help Tristan outside fight against the enemy. I don't believe that he would be able to go against three of Rias' devils and come out victorious." Even though she knew that going against Rias together would be eaiser, it wouldn't mean as much to her compared to a scene where she bested her alone.

Shinra hesitantly shuffled towards the door from where she entered, silently asking the question in her head.

Her king had already known what it was, and slightly inclined her head to re-affirm her decision.

With the clattering of her shoes against the polished wood floor, Tsubaki made an exit. She dashed through the twists of the building that connected the main interior to the open space outside. The turns were few, for the layout of the school buildings were already remembered.

Plain doors stood in front, where students would often enter and exit. On the other side, awaited a battleground for her to enter. She rushed through the door.

It was terrible, to say the least.

The Lordran squire and the dragon-devil fought like they were aiming to send the other to their grave. Tristan's attacks often had a burst of movement, and used the weight of his body.

The young god smashed the tip of his blackened shield against the devil, and the heavy sound of iron cutting through air was made. He twisted around, lowering his form entirely, and smashed the length of the blade against the ground, two-handing the weapon.

From inside the dragon's armor, the devil launched a claw at his center.

But the longsword was dragged against the ground, and a solid slice upwards knocked the armored arm away. The sword held a smaller weight, but provided enough force for Issei to lurch upwards before the devil regained control.

With a heavier Ultra Greatsword, many humans would be launched upwards, but this was all that could be done as he is.

Issei rushed backwards, leaping away from the momentum of the battle.

With a lowered form, the squire rushed the devil with fervent strides, easily covering the distance that was made between them. The tip of the longsword was pushed outwards in a powerful thrust straight into the armor's shoulder, staggering the weaker devil.

Dark wings sprouted from his back, as the need to temporarily escape heightened.

The reason of which was that Tristan's longsword had gained it's thundering Sunlight from the two-handed hold he assumed; over-the shoulder and angled horizontally.

The lightning extended far past the metal of the sword itself, until the total length reached that of a true Ultra.

The first swing never hit, as Issei had countered with a simple punch, into the guts of the overbearing god. Apparently, the act of escape was a sham. The sword dropped, along with the knight himself.

Tristan could have easily traded, but the old gauntlet of the Gods had empowered the blunt strike, forcing him to take a knee and gather himself. The opening allowed the devil another powerful punch.

And another.

One at a time, lad.

From the staggered appearance, the result of a fast-paced childhood showed itself. In a single second, the hilt of the sword swatted away the third attack, leaving the devil with an incredibly larger opening than what he had showed.

While the devil flaunted backwards from the forceful parry, the Strength of the Flame surged within his shield-hand, and was shoved into the neck of the dragon-armor.

With the strength of Lords, the armored devil was hoisted upwards, eerily similar to the way a criminal would be led to their execution.

The devil became sheathe to a longsword wreathed in lightning, and was thrown away pathetically. A puncture was transfixed into the armor and his flesh, as the gods are above humans and devils. The surge of Sunlight invaded his existence, and threatened to purge him from life.

He almost choked his devil-blood, and grasped his abdomen from beyond the armor. Even as devils, this kind of gash could render as a death blow.

It would be considered one if only it was aimed a little higher, and to the left. But the brilliant aura of Sunlight spread throughout him.

To his prayers, a stream of flame curved from the corners of his vision what could have been his executioner. The flickering torrent of fire exploded against a raised shield that once again protected its master from harm, at the cost of the metal brightening into a dull orange glow from the receiving side. The devil twisted around to see his senior casting from a distance in the air, her front illuminated by the light of the flame spell.

She looked as if she was having a rush.

A shrill cry, and he turned towards a fellow classmate. Blonde in hair, and overall; small in appearance. She ran towards her Issei, and outstretched her hands.

From within the cascade of fire, Tristan had angled the shield so that the flames would be sliced across it's brightened metal. Similar to a soldier in the Archdragon War, the stray heat bothered him none, for the strength of Flame resides deep within the Gods. Even in the descendants of the being who claimed the Dark Soul, some similar power was to be found.

Quickly, everything darkened, as the spout of flame had been halted, though the scarf-like mouth-cover had strangely been lowered to under his chin. With only a glance, he ascertained that the ally who accompanied him had re-engaged the queen in a close-ranged battle.

Free from the spell-caster, the Lordranite **(?)** placed his attention to where the armored devil stood next to a familiar girl. A green-ish glow was lit in her hands, which were held against his backside.

It vaguely resembled a kind of healing.

Then this is how he had recovered from the earlier encounter, a method of healing. He figured it was the only way to remain in a fighting state after such a no doubt fatal blow.

Like all before him, the longsword pointed towards the ground, similar to the tip of the shield. In the short time it took to ready himself, he realized a recent rise in interaction with a certain race.

"..."

" _Devils all over the shop..._ " He said to himself

* * *

 **Hehey!**

 **To let you know, the holiday update will occur after the gremory v sitri game.**

 **Merry Christmas! Happy new year!**

 **thanks to all those who followed, fav'd and to those who continue to read this as well.**

 **till the next update, bye.**


	34. Chapter 34: A stranger appears

**Something i forgot to make clear:**

 _' [text] '_

 **That is a person's thoughts, distinguished by a pair of apostrophes, and Italics.**

* * *

It ticked inside his head, the way the devils stole from the gods. The 'Sacred Gears', twisted in the hands of the corruption. Stolen from the forge of the gods, a glorious treasure bequeathed only to the most righteous, in the filthy hands of evil. The simple sight of the red armor sickened him.

By the mandate of the Darksun, must all who sin against the Gods not be righteously punished? The rite of the Darksun went through his head, and guided his blade.

 _"Guilty."_

His legs pulled ahead, a mix somewhere between hastened walking and simple jogging. Another step and his sword became clouded with the same yellow streaks of lightning.

 _"All Guilty are to be crushed."_

The shield-soldier leaned forward, and hastened into a full charge.

 _"The Darkmoon exists to expunge all who are Guilty."_

From the other side, the armored devil seemed to mirror his charge, along with a frenzied roar. As if siphoning energy into a powerful ability.

With a resonant grunt, the Lordranite vaulted the rest of the way. He lifted clear off the dirt, only a little, but enough to kick the wind into the old grass. Rushing quicker in the air than on the ground, he pulled his sword upwards and backwards, placing firm grips on the handle.

He had forgoed the use of the catalyst, there was much to be gained from a supporting hand in sword-work. Besides, should the need for miracles arise, he was proficient enough to use his own hand as a catalyst, though with certain drawbacks.

His own longsword was the beginning of knighthood, as such it was easy to manuevre, but lacks raw power as seen in the more heavier, and sometimes, more magical variants.

Issei, easily swayed, made the attempt to leap as well, though he was a madman to underestimate the speed of his vault.

The length of the sword brushed the wind from behind his head, and eagerly awaited it's purpose.

The boots found the ground, in the same moment, his arms violently pulled the blade ahead, and poured his strength into a cleaving strike into his opposite side. Where it would cut again.

Clearly, Issei underestimated the momentum that carried along the leap. He had readied an armored limb ready to block the inevitable sword. But fool that he was, did he not remember what happened just before? The devil trusted his strength too much, believed that a single arm however armored, would be able to stop the strike.

His attempted block failed, resulting in an arm that started burning.

Once again, he forgot what kind of lightning the Race of Gods employ.

The devil placed some hope in a crude scratch of the claw, thrusting the unharmed limb forward, he finally struck the offending squire. At a large cost, it should be said.

The longsword followed its trail, another slice into the dragon armor, alongside a patch of missing scale where the visceral attack landed. This back-track was followed by the lowering of body altogether, where the weapon was lowered for a large thrust, backed entirely by his entirety lunging forward, further driving the piercing tip into the flesh that was bloodied only about a minute ago. Freely bypassing the dragon armor, for a gap in the scale exposed the vulnerable flesh.

For a person who grew with the wind on his back, and preciseness as a weapon, Issei might as well be unarmored.

In a desperate attempt to push him away, Issei clawed the air in front in a semi-frenzy, but met only thin air as Tristan had already leaped back in a somewhat elegant manner.

But the moment Issei's panic ended, he broke for the devil, now completely shifted into rushdown. His weapon was once again held back, and sliced a scratch into the armor. The support hand was closer to the devil, and was braced with a short push of the body to deliver a blunt elbow into the low abdomen. With the hands curled around the sword's hilt, he lunged himself forward, and stomped his forward foot down, for the chain's next link was a large upwards slash that pulled the blade to Tristan's opposite side, allowing the connection of the next strike. It might seem like a rushed move, but he was more precise than most.

The body shifted in front of the helpless devil. He aligned his arm with his shoulder, and springed, almost jumped at him. He nearly fell over, but a shred of effort pulled him back, and he commanded his legs to move him away from the squire's unending composite of blade and body.

In a real battle, swiveting oneself would only bring them ruin, and this is case is no different.

Again, his right leg forward, it crushed the ground beneath. A two-handed stance, the type to bring the fight to a fleeing enemy. He moved with quick steps, and entered a forward leap. The tip of the blade speared into the chest, where a compromise in scales revealed the flesh, under which, the vileblood of devil kind writhes within.

Like a heartless beast, he kicked the failing body off his sword without any regard for the victim. His boot held the weight of a boulder, and forced it on the devil's neck.

 _"Sentence these fiends to death, in the name of the Darkmoon."_

He retrieved the catalyst, and surged his faith into the strength of the gods, taking a pitiful look at who was lay on the ground. His head questioned the will of the cosmos.

Why would someone so pathetically unprocifient be able to come into possession of one of the old artifacts? It doesn't matter if you were the one with the finer blade, or ancient weapon. You're own proficiency decides the use obtained from the tool.

A blade master can defeat a novice armed with a legendary weapon, using only a stick.

The charge dispersed into the crack of the armor with a resounding smash of white, and he twisted towards his healer, the younger-looking blonde devil.

He swung his sword clean of the vile devil blood, and marched towards the smaller girl. As menacing as an executioner to a sinner. But, as misunderstood as ever since he arrived in town.

* * *

Two leaders battled it out in the school gym's bright interior, hurling all kinds of spells at the other in hopes to bring an end to the recurring stalemate. An end to which has already occurred, as for one of the leaders, her entire league had been erased from the event. Similar to the way their Great War came to a grounding halt with the faction of the Gods.

A wall in the conjured school's gym blasted open, replaced by the cloud of smoke from the wall's filling, which would eventually give way to the flooding moonlight.

The leaders within the gym, now purged of static traps, both glanced at the smoke, red and black hairs tustled as they did. Sona smirked when her queen piece appeared from the smokescreen. The queen ran to stand beside her leader, sharing reports of the most recent battle.

With the small skirmishes complete, there was only the final battle, and the end of the constant stalemate.

It is all thanks to cooperator.

But the slight smile faltered when she noticed the lack of said cooperator. Before asking of his whereabouts, queen piece Sona had already prepared an answer. Interrupted, by rushing footsteps that tapped lightly on the polished wood.

Rias turned her head to look again at the source. Already in knowledge of his melee orientation, she fled to height with the use of her devil wings. But she knew that simply retreating to the skies above wouldn't mean that she could completely forget about him.

The hastened squire fired a white bolt, it tore through the brightened hall. But the spear had nothing to guide it after its launch. The devil swerved right, almost into another spell from the other devils in the room.

"Ngh..." Taking glances between the two, she discerned the situation cooly. It was not great.

...

"Rias, I'm sure that you know how this will go. It would be best for you to resign, and end this stalemate." Sona voiced from the opposite side of the large interior

The devil king onced-over the spring of lightning. The boy already held another shot of it ready and waiting, thankfully he's read the situation clearly. He waited silently for her answer to his employer's comment, surveying the floating king with the most indifferent of inspections.

The Sitri heiress murmured to herself, already knowing the answer she was going to receive.

"But..."

"Knowing you, that won't be the outcome." Beside her, the only queen left in the rating game approved the answer.

Meanwhile, their quiet cooperator listened in with his keener-than-most sense of hearing, keeping a close watch on his former employer. His grip on the sword loosened as he inhaled air, like he was taught on the lengthy transfer by a stranger, now friend of sorts.

Finally, Rias made a move, and cast a quick blast spell at two devils, who easily removed themselves from it's small radius. The best that could be done, under current circumstances. She knew that the moment she started on the magic circles, a surging bolt would fly at her. So the effects were weakened.

Once again, the squire had readied another spear. Should she steady herself for even a moment, it would dart for her.

A three vs one was doomed from the start. But giving up simply didn't feel within Rias today.

Tristan was always moving, keeping the time to travel for his bolts as minimal as he can, thus forcing the devil to always keep moving. And its not like she could even get close to the floor, he was waiting, sword covered in lightning, eyes sharpened, and a readied blade. This little chase left Sona and Shinra all the time they needed for a greater cast.

Like this, Sona's faction wrestled a victory from perpetuated stalemate.

* * *

It was always the mistakes that would come and get you. Rias was forced into a corner, and simply ended.

"But prez! We were gonna win! That can't be possible!"

Surely, her group wasn't very interested in the idea of defeat, and after the constant ties, they were sure that victory would be theirs. But, the night was not theirs, and they were defeated.

When the game reached it's end, both peerages, as well as a cooperator were transported behind the school, on the track. While the devils mingled and socialised with each other, sharing experiences and what-not, the key to the end of the stalemate reclusively retreated to a distant patch of grass. That place there; where they all laughed and teased one another, boasting about who defeated whom, is not a place for him.

He set down his sword, and breathed deeply, already worried about little Eria back home.

It was not his choice, but one that was made for him via the false rumor that started to circulate a while ago. Yet there were good memories in his head from times past, so he reminisced about those times, under the light of the moon, his back to the devils. What had he done wrong in the little time since arriving?

He remembered a pale woman, and her wonderfully foreign accent, similar to Asane's.

"Excuse me." Her voice seemed condescending, but mixed with enough monotone to make it seem passive.

But before he could delve into the bloody duel that followed, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

Without open hostility, he allowed himself to lay a tired eye on the devil. Unsurprisingly, it was his employer, her assistant followed behind. The two girls looked down on him, expecting some kind of answer in return.

A silent face, and the natural frown that accompanied it.

"I've come to thank you. For your participation in this rating game of ours." She fixed her glasses, and returned to her folded arm pose. Expectant of a reply? Her sentenced ended, and Tristan returned to his previous activity.

"Also."

He spun his head back around.

"I may call you to the student council's office at a later time during the week. So, expect that." He made an audible hum of acknowledgement, and for some strange reason, the devil leader sighed.

"Other than that, you may leave. And thank you, once again." The two of them performed a polite bow of etiquette. After which, they turned and departed.

But now that he was interrupted, he couldn't help but hear his name more than once from the nearby crowd. There was mixed feelings in their words.

But, before any of them could become brave enough to confront him, the stranger took his blade, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

He reappeared near his apartment, where the stairs meet the walkway to his given room.

But there was a woman there, leaning on the rails haphazardly, without a care in the world about what would happen if she happened to fall. She looked at him, a fiendish smile plastered on her face. He asked the stranger an obvious question. What business might she have with him?

...

"Do I know you?"

The woman, a black, spiky mess in hair looked at him, exhaled a deep breath and shut her eyes momentarily. The strangely, yet familiarly dressed woman approached slightly, and folded her arms.

"Well, that's certainly no way to treat me, Tristan. Don't you remember?"

A confused expression invaded his facials. He knew the faces of his siblings and mother by heart, surely they haven't changed this much.

"Oh, how could you forget? I seem to remember holding you within my arms when you were just a little infant."

"And you've grown so much since then..."

Clearly, this woman was more than just a stranger.

* * *

 **Ey.**

 **The usual, tell me how things went, what yall liked and all that.**

 **Also real big thanks to follows and favs.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, the next few will be all festive-like.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Look it's a festive themed chapter.**

* * *

Just before we continue with the current events, we must take a moment to remember a past event. Shortly before current time, just within the week prior to the most recent rating game.

It was the time in Kuoh town where the humans celebrate one of their holidays, as they call it: 'Christmas' .

What was understood came from conversations that he had passed by, was that it was a time where the humans would come together, be kind to one another, and to be grateful for what they possessed.

The white, cold fall of snow was the first he had seen. It was a detail that compelled him into an alluring sense of tiredness.

As he progressed down the building, avoiding eye-contact as was custom, he could hear the other boys and girls in their conversations, as if they were broadcasting the contents to all to hear. Much of it was their plans for the festive season; traveling, visiting family.

The last subject brought a thought into him, how was his family doing right now?

The students in his path were none, as they would shy away from him the moment they saw his larger self walk by.

The sound of screeching tyres got his attention, as well as that of everyone else. By the time he arrived at the school gates, a crowd had formed, along with a couple of shrieks. With a desire to know the occasion, he approached the body.

Pushing lightly past the uniforms, a reached the front, where the sight saddened him.

The screeching tires left black marks on the road, and inbetween, a small, furry animal lay in a bloodied mess.

In just a second, he fell into a slight jog towards the incident, not even paying attention to the pairs of eyes that followed his movements. Lowering to his knees, he dropped his belongings, and took the bleeding critter into his arms.

Fur brushed his arms, the fur of a cat. A kitten, black fur, stained with red liquid. It's chest was tuned to steady breathing. The kitten had clenched a single eye shut, from which tears leaked out from. Her other looked about ready to close, heavy and tired. The offending vehicle had long shot away from the scene, leaving the critical feline on what could be her deathbed.

A lowly, garbled sound, and a humming in his arms made him look at her once again, specifically at her head.

She had no collar.

He rose from the snowy tarmac, holding the injured cat gently, his belongings in the other hand. A single turn towards the bystanders of the incident, and he viewed before him the wills of the weak in the bodies of man. Much of the girls covered their mouths and fully open eyes, long dropping their school materials, otherwise, they all must have been struck with fear. From what then?

...

 **...**

 _'As humans will be. Ever seeking their own safety, rather than that of others.'_

The passive eyes of his thinned into ones that leaked a sliver of hate towards the way human instinct functioned. A moment passed between the god and the humans, and he swiftly turned. The life of another was once again within his hands, and he would not fail the feline, he hurried, but knew that if his movements were too jarring, it would place the critter in more pain. His apartment swept into his mind, where his healing mediums awaited use.

It would be terrible to reveal himself.

But from a window of the school building, a girl whom is known for her outgoing disposition watched him disappear from sight. She looked to where the blood-splatter was, noticing the lack of body, and curved a small smile.

She held a fan in a hand, a lock of her purple-blue hair in the other. The transfer's recent actions made something clear within her head, and hopefully the heads of all other students.

"Ah, Tristan. I knew you were a good one."

She loosened her shoulders, knowing now that she could relax a little more with the knowledge that the boy she met a while ago was not as bad a person as the rest of the student body made him out to be.

The students at the scene turned to one another, then to the teacher who came running.

* * *

The boy had rushed into his living room, carefully stepping over a curious wolf pup. The kitten was set down on the nearby coffee table. He hovered his rough hands above the hurt creature, watching her chest rise and lower each second.

A tiny howl, and Eria's paws appeared on the table beside him, cautiously sniffing the injured with her black nose.

His fingers shared a bright glow between themselves, directly above the bleeding creature, who started to drift closer to the afterlife.

 _'Let the sun shine upon this lost stray...'_

A sound like that of a sharp exhale filled the room, along with a breeze of wind that shuffled their furs and hair. The room became bright with gold and yellow scriptures, otherwise known as miracles, before they faded away. His large hands cupped the stray girl, stroking the fur with gentle care. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, and her tongue pulled at the air. This was a familiar situation.

A scratching on his side, and he saw the wolf carry within her teeth the thing that had saved her when she was a stray. She shoved the heavy thing in his hands, filled with water. As if their minds were linked together, he took the metallic flask, and she receded her fangs, instead watching closely at the action that was once taken to save her life.

The squire poured part of the cold contents into his curved palm, to which he brought to the shaking mouth. As expected, her tongue was dry. He repeated the action, and so did she, taking the wonderful life-giving water into herself.

As she drank from his hand, the stray eyed the visage of the squire, then towards the furred creature at his side. Fulfilled and healed, the kitten let her lids fall, and quietened. Experiencing the steady, good-natured handling, and the odd sniffing from her fellow animal, she let herself rest for now.

In her mind, she silently sung the praises of the boy. If not for his actions, she would have died under the falling snow. Her thanks were dispensed in warm breathes on his hands, a wonderful sign to him that the feline had benefitted from his prayers.

The wolf beside him nudged her head alongside hers, a loving expression the poor kitten had not experienced since she had lost her mother and sisters.

A faintly-twinkling, bashful smile started to form on Tristan's face, before he started feeling tired as well.

* * *

The next day, he arrived at the academy as was normal. There was a stark difference in their attitudes now.

They still whispered his name, whenever they thought he was out of earshot. Few students even started to speak about him in a lighter manner, often including his name and a "neko-chan" in the same sentence. It wasn't long for him to put the separate pieces together. But he didn't expect a change in their demeanors, not in any way.

Though it seemed that the male side of the student body only conversed in harsher tones when concerning him.

Was it so wrong to rescue the life of the injured kind, and provide a medium for comfort?

Traversing through the almost-daily schedule of school preparation, the thought of a new friend waiting for him at the apartment only served to straighten his frown. This slight change was interpreted as a ghost of a smile by the few who glanced longer than their own business should allow.

The day stretched into the afternoon, to the time where the students were allowed to have their lunch. Tristan had disappeared from his classroom, leaving his smaller look-alike to answer the questions of a group of girls who believe they have business with his seating neighbor.

The Sleeper sat leaning backwards on his chair, standing behind him was an friend who sees himself in the same boat as the Sleeper and the squire. He was the person who had swatted the flies away from Tristan that time on the school's roof, when a group of girls where at their boldest. He stood behind his friend like a bodyguard who only moves if the circumstances call for it.

"I'll ask again! Where's your brother!?" He was in an argument with a female student, the two were causing quite a stir, since there were still a number of students in the room. They all silenced once an angered voice broke above their chatter.

One of the girls, brown in hair smacked her hands against Sleeper's desk, growing more impatient the more time she spent here with this guy. Her buddies behind her all looked more than resentful towards the sitting student. But Sleeper knew his friend will keep him safe.

His chair sat back down with a 'clack', and he inched closer to the vengeful girl's face, and her brown eyes, his resolve; unfaltering.

"He's not my brother, and I'll say it again, _woman_." Normally, his eyes would hide under the black hair that fell from his head. But now, they peeked through gaps made by his feigned anger. His eyes started to lose their tired quality, trading it for an angered feature, albeit fake.

"Listen up! There's only _one_ person I see fit to tell my friend's where-abouts to, and neither you, _nor_ your buddies look like her at all. So _scram_. You're just gonna go an' give him unwanted trouble anyways."

"You think we don't know? Huh? The way you all talk behind his back and avoid him like he's the plague! Have either of you even _tried_ having a nice chat with him? Hargh?" By this point, the Sleeper's iris' were little more than dots, and his voice was just short of vindictive shouting. He thought about directly calling the girl out on her naivety to believe a rumor, well known for the half-truths that go around with it.

"If you lot are just gonna go an' give him heat, get lost." The girl mirrored his expression in disgust that at the way she was being treated.

"Y-you! How dare yo-ugh!?"

 _*Smack*_

She had raised her hand, intending to inflict pain on the insect that was in her path, in her own way. The brunette looked upwards away from him, and found that her arm had been intercepted by the giant standing behind Sleeper. His eyes said all that was needed.

Her hand was released. But was retracted with an expression of loathing and repulse.

"-Rgh, let's go, girls. We're not getting anything from this snob." The leader waved a hand above her shoulder, signaling their departure, and the sending of unsavory looks to the two boys. But it was nothing compared to the awkward gawks that the classroom's residents were giving her, for performing such an unsightly act in a school such as this.

The leader and her gang disappeared from the room, prompting the students to slowly resume their conversations after a short pause. Noble Sleeper leaned against the back wall, returning to the relaxed position he was used to.

"Like children, aren't they?" He propped his legs against the desk comfortably. Behaviors were strange to observe, when you think something should happen, the exact opposite is in fact the occurrence.

"But Isogai, weren't you a little different today?" The larger student beside him voiced his thoughts about the recent argument.

"Now, remember. It's important to defend your friends, even when they're not present. ~Yagh~." Yawning deeply, he made excuses for himself.

 _'Well, even if I was hit, she could have been suspended for that. He-he.'_

"But really, what is the point of all that. You'd think that with what he did yesterday, everyone would just get a little nicer to him. Really confuses you, don't you think?" But by now, he was going on to himself. He scratched an itch on his head.

The guard was satisfied with that. Though on the inside, he knew that he was just mentioning the association with seating neighbor just because it was convenient for him.

* * *

Tristan had visited the European store that the boisterous grandfather and timid daughter owned, and even possessed proof of the venture. It seemed they were celebrating the season as well, seeing as they continued on about certain plans and such.

The large foam box sat in the coffee table, where the black kitten had been the first to eat of the fries.

Even Eria herself knew how much the stray had needed sustenance.

The drifter cat consumed the gift from Tristan and Eria . Something that the squire listened to with a warmth inside himself, he looked over at Eria, remembering the time when she was in such a predicament in wonderful reminiscence.

The rate of which the two had stabilized were incredible. But what really made him glimmer inside was the fact that he had saved these two from the clutches of death. Eria was once a power-less, pride-less young, now she was head-strong and resilient. Even though she would never say it, she was tremendously grateful for what Tristan had done, and owes her life to him.

This cat, a stray, once like her was almost sapped of life, and now she feeds as if it never happened.

Of course, him saving the two was the result of his innate kindness to those deserving, especially creatures in dire need of aid.

She had finished her dinner, instead perking her small furry head up to the person lying along the couch in a resting manner.

The next thing the squire knew apart from a short rest, were soft paws, rubbing against his cheeks, and the undeniable weight & warmth of a living being on his body.

" _~ Lao, lao. Lao, lao. Lao, lao. Lao, lao. ~ "_

With the most audible, and adorable cat racket, her little paws tried to play with the tired head as if it was a toy, attempting to roll it from one paw to the other. Instead, the result was the pushing of his cheek flesh, and finding joy in the act.

" _~ Lao-o! ~ "_

...

 _'I was convinced this kind of feline produced a different sound.'_

Opening his lids, he found large yellow eyes in a patch of black fur, shifting every time she pressed his cheeks upwards. A pink mouth showed a pinker tongue, which swayed with each of it's movements.

He let the kitten play with his cheeks, and partially covered her back with his hands. For her sake, he would sleep on the couch tonight.

Another agreed with his decision, a former-drifter. She curled into a ball after dusting her furry tail across his nose & eyelids, and took her place beside him.

The blue hues of the moon speared through the night, in through a large window, which angled perfectly onto the bodies of the three souls. It's guidance was little more than a light breeze, but as the specs of snow fell on the town, it shone a little deeper for a stray in need.

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Merry New Year :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Its been a while, i've been on a hotstreak updating other fics, but im finally coming back to this lovely one!**

* * *

Leaning against the real gym's walls, two similar-looking students stood in close proximity, a ways away from the rest of the physical class students.

Whenever they found themselves in the same class, the two would always gravitate to each other, in a separate location from the rest of the students. One held little to no interest in schooling, believing it was not needed for someone such as him, and another who was lost in thought.

The appearance of a family friend would most definitely bring up questions of the nostalgic kind.

Right now, one of the Chaos Witches should be with his sister. Who could it be? Quelana?

Unless she's already 'graduated'.

"Tristan, don't try and hide from me, I see you back there."

The teacher; a woman who sees past the surface of all her children. Even if the transfer wouldn't speak to most, she knew there was a redeeming trait in him.

Just the other day, when she had to carry an obnoxiously large stack of files, the quiet student happened to be nearby, on his way towards the rooftop, and the brilliant sun. It was well-known to the teachers; the thoughts of the student body regarding this one.

Word travels quick, especially between the lips of the younger years.

She knew a friend who once suffered through a similar, if not exact, ordeal of miscommunication.

 _ **Academy, in a corridor.**_

 _"Hey, can you help me with these papers?" A teacher called to a nearby student, the only one in the hallway. Even if it was the end of the day, when most students would be hurrying home, complaining about helping a teacher, this one wouldn't do anything of the sort._

 _Because of the stacks of paper, it was quite hard to see the young man until he passed by, and his footsteps were unnaturally quiet when compared to any other human._

 _When the papers were taken from her hands, he moved as if he wasn't burdened by it at all. She told him to follow, to which he did in deep silence._

 _To be honest, it had been a while since she was in this kind of situation, to have a passively unnerving individual beside her. It made her a little nervous, like she was back in school again, and since there were no others around, it really felt like it was just the two of them in the building._

 _Usually she would be having small talk with the person beside her._

 _'Waaah, what do I do? I'm so nervous!' As they proceeded through the nearly-empty school, passing by the occasional teacher, her thoughts started to become more rational, and composed._

 _"You're the transfer student, aren't you?"_

 _"Mm."_

 _'Aaah...'_

 _"How do are you finding the academy?"_

 _ **School Gym**_

"Why don't you come on up here?"

He looked to his side, and got an expression of unknowing as to why he was picked.

The boys and girls parted ways, and he approached his current teacher.

A woman who wouldn't be herself without a smile on her face, in lovely brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She thrust a practice sword in his two hands with a winning grin, surprising the other.

It was shaped like a katana, and made of wood. It was light, very light, only a little heavier than a feather to him.

"You'll be going against ~hmm~." A wonderful idea popped into her mind. The transfer was strong, but how could he do against the best at swordplay?

"Hisako!" To answer the teacher's call, a girl stood in front of the crowd, an excited smile on her face at being able to demolish the new student in her favourite fight.

She ran up to the teacher, and instantly took the practice sword into her own hands, her light brown hair bounced all the while.

The teacher ordered the two to seperate, to which they did.

"Basic rules, winner is decided by conceding the match. Or if your weapon is knocked from your hands."

When she announced the beginning, he put his two hands together in a basic spar-stance.

Opponent Hisako simply placed her two hands on the hilt, mirroring him, a smirk told him she had already won. She didn't seem in the least bothered by his larger size.

Within a second, she started straight for him, eager to get it started.

Their practice swords clacked against each other. Inherent strength powered through the weaker girl, and she broke from contact. Tristan pulled up the wooden katana to the side of his head, and charged after her. Hisako quickly dodged to the side.

She got behind the larger opponent, and hit him once. By then, he was already twisting himself around. She backed off, but was chased once more when he pushed his feet against the floor, bringing himself into a lunge that spanned the distance she made, allowing him to release the blow against her. He followed with a quick thrust of the weapon, bruising her in center mass.

Her confidence started to shrink, as she let her smirk fall apart.

Hisako struck him on the shoulder, but found a sword-lock instead. She was being pushed backwards. She struck him with a ranged thrust, and quickly disengaged.

Tristan fell into a sword stance that was foreign to even the teacher, one he only knew from a dear friend.

His legs were wide, and the practice blade was overhead, at an angle. He could only take steps comparable to that of a toddler.

Upon seeing her opponent taking a defensive form, Hisako closed in, that smirk started to form again. She swung the wooden sword sideways.

The brief sound of a sharp wind, and a cracking accompanied the sensation of her hilt completely flying from her hold.

"Euh?"

Looking down, Hisako noticed her weapon on the ground meters away, still sliding from her grasp. She looked at her own hands.

Then to her opponent.

Wouldn't he be a nice entry to the championship?

* * *

The way back from the academy was mostly one filled with sky-gazing. In the colder season, the hours of the day were shorter, and sunset was easier to be observed by the town.

The skies were separated in shades of orange and purple, and were dotted with dim stars.

When inside his apartment, he found the stray kitten walking towards him. She mewled, and led him towards the largest room, where he found a sleeping woman clutching an irritated Eria.

Long black hair upon a pale face. Dressed in what could be called a magician's garb from the eras of castles.

She looked to be in peace, even if her captive did not.

Carefully lifting the woman's two arms, he allowed Eria free of the almost crushing grasp.

It was a little cold, so he draped her in a warm blanket.

There was knocking at the door. Who could it be?

The two animals accompanied him as he opened the entrace.

"Hi-hi! Oh? You have a new pet!? It's so cute!"

"But, I'm here for something else, can I come in?"

* * *

"Then, what is it, Irina?" Sitting on the couches, Tristan ensured the comfort of the sleeping visitor. Irina asked about his homeland. "So, can you tell me about Lordran? What about it makes it so strong? Please! There's so little known about your homeland in Heaven! I want to know!" Irina put her hands together and lowered her head in pleading.

She peeked an eye upwards, to see him fold his arms in thought.

"Lordran, huh..." Reaching into deeper memory, he delved into the inscriptions he had come across, and general knowledge. Stroking the fur of the gentle stray all the while.

"Lordran...Before Lordran, there were four souls of Lords deep within the earth." The angel completely rose, now paying close attention towards the Lordranite. "Gwyn, our leader, the Lord of Sunlight, discovered the Soul of Light, and his race inherited the strength of Sunlight."

"The soul of Life was founded by the Witch of Izalith, together with her daughters of Chaos, which granted them control over fire." Irina started to lean in. "The First of the Dead, Nito, discovered the soul of Death. And the Dark Soul, founded by the ancestor of Lordran's Humans."

"When they discovered the Lord Souls, the dawning of the Age of Fire, our current era, began. Shortly after, a dragon appeared."

"He told us that his kind are coming to test our power, to see if we were worthy of the power of the Souls of Lords..."

Now he remembered more clearly.

The weak die, and the strong survive.

If the combined power of the newly formed army of Lordran proved unworthy, every one of their kind would have been exterminated. It was the pre-determined destiny between the claimers of the Lord Souls, and the Everlasting Dragons.

Irina would have come to sit next to Tristan, if he didn't insist against it, since there was another who shared the couch with him. By the end of the telling, she learned more than what she could have imagined. About the Sun's children, the Firstborn, to the Lastborn. From what Irina learned, the most powerful of dragons were the ones with scales of immortality, the kind that could only be dismantled with the Light of the Sun. She learned about the race who fought against the beings who existed long before any human or other.

Her attention peaked when he made mention about legendary Lordran heroes mysteriously disappearing, rumored to have ascended to become an Everlasting Dragon themselves.

Now that was interesting!

"Wow, thanks Tristan! Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you all about Heaven as well!" She stood up, and dusted herself. They looked out a nearby window, discovering that night had already fallen, and that the gentle stray in his hands had already fallen asleep. "I'll show myself out, Tristan." Irina was at the door, when she called back to him.

"By the way, that was some nice fighting in P.E today, see you."

She disappeared from the apartment, leaving Tristan, the stray and Eria with the visitor from his homeland. It would be nice to get to bed earlier, he always felt tired.

The black kitten stirred, and left his lap, accidentaly waking the wolf as well.

" _~Nyao!~"_

She was spooked by a short growl.

Before long, the two younger animals rose to join Tristan in the bedroom, each seeking the warmth of the one they held close.

* * *

 **Apartment bedroom**

...

...

...

When their rest was at it's deepest, one of the three was subject to an anomaly.

 **"LONDO!"**

The resting boy shuffled under the sheets he shared with two others. What was happening in his head was no longer just sleep, but the shouting of a distant, angered voice.

 **"I can smell your scent from here. Do not think you can escape me."**

* * *

 **Hey all.**

 **In kind of a predicament here.**

 **Should i continue with current update status? current pace?**

 **Or should i update less but have more words in each chapter?**

 **btw, general time between uploads will be longer, fic time is starting to shrink because of other things happening, but i dont plan on giving up completely :)**

 **Be sure to review, tell me what you liked, any suggestions that wont completely change the way of the storyline, questions regarding this series are fine (might not answer completely, b/c spoilers).**

 **Thanks for the follows, favorites,**

 **Reading as well.**

 **l8tr**


	37. Chapter 37: No stranger at all

**Hello.**

* * *

 **Anor Londo - Where the royalty of Lords reside**

A large life form, twice the size of a human and infintely stronger looked over to the sun as it started to set for the night. The rays of the bright sun turned a soothing orange, a welcome sight to all who know it's strength.

This person was part of the royalty of Lordran, particularly, the line of the First Lord.

As the heir of Lightning, he could command the golden streaks as his own. Some even believe that he had the ability to defeat his father. He stood over a white balcony overlooking the lower levels of the city his father had built, as the sun starts to set for the day.

Brown hair rustled with the wind. On his head, he wore a crown similar to that of his father, with it's golden spikes pointed skyward. From this height, even the giant sentinels seemed small. He could see large groups of people striking a metal pole with supervision. There was promise in those who look to go along the path of knighthood, of direct service to the line of the First Lord.

But while that was all well and good, there was something specific that the firstborn was looking for. A kind of marking that was more prevalent during the war with the Everlasting Dragons, and occasionally surfaced during the closing years of the Great War between the Three Factions.

Certain conditions had to be met to obtain marking, but once gained, it will likely remain until the owner is at his or her end.

"Lord firstborn." Turning from the sun, the Heir to lightning faced the mask of an enraged lion. This knight had faithfully served his family, and is part of Gwyn's Four Knights.

The dragonslayer, Ornstein.

Though, in more recent times, the title of 'Devilslayer' might be more suitable. For his efforts during the Great War as the vanguard to his Silver Knights, and furthermore, leading the charge into the devil city of Lilith, alongside the Wolf Knight, and his companion.

"Lady Gwynevere requests your audience." The firstborn returned his gaze to the sky, his head went through several thoughts at a time. There was the disappearance a ferocious Archdragon of Lordran, without so much of a sign of it's departure.

One could only guess as to why it has left the land. The firstborn turned to the devilslayer.

 _"Ornstein. Apologies, but soon I've company with a Daughter of Chaos."_

 _"We must speak of grave matters."_

"Yes, Lord Firstborn." The two of them returned to their previous duties. Now that the war has ended, there was no need for conflict to spill out into the other worlds. But with the departure of the one dragon, there comes the possibility for the title of 'Dragonslayer' to come back into effect.

A large door swung shut, and the firstborn was alone with the setting sun.

* * *

 **Returning to Kuoh town - surrounding forest**

"Pathetic, do it again."

The weekend rolled by under the cover of sunlight. In the green of a secluded forest, an inhuman practiced an art unbecoming of his race. But he was insisted by another to practice.

"Quelaag. Would it not be better if I were to better the art of Miracles?" Tristan was in a plain black jacket and shorts, which had to be specially made for his larger size. He stopped in his tutelage to look at his family friend, sitting under the shade of a tree, holding a black kitten in her arms.

His elder was pale as a cloud, and held black hair that looked as if it could turn red at any moment. Her choice of clothing was out of date, looking more suited to a wizard of old, with dark vestments covering her torso, stretching towards her legs.

Dark red eyes showed her inheritance of the Life Soul.

"That would be right, but as of right now, you have no goal to work towards. No senior in the art to seek guidance from outside of Lordran, and I know that there exists lightning magic between the three factions, but that is without the strength of Sunlight." He turned his entire body to the woman, now more attent than before.

"Come now, child. It might be challenging, but the rewards are many. I will even assist you in this." She put down the kitten, and walked towards her student of two hours.

 _"Even without a catalyst, someone with your tenacity should be able to at least manage basic Pyromancy."_

Grumbling lowly to herself, she stood closely.

"Now, try to imagine something to focus upon, like with your Miracles." She could feel the focus seep off of him. "Mm...try again."

They were looking at a fully formed lightning spear, buzzing with life. It disippated, and she lightly squeezed his hand, warming it slightly.

 _"Keep going."_

 _'It might be difficult for the Light Soul to accept this kind of power. Even though...there is nothing else to do in this human town.'_

It was true. Even if only a little, she had been in Kuoh town longer than him. Quelaag held no interest in the actions of humans, or with the Three Factions. Becoming a figure of guidance to someone she had seen as a little boy up until recently, was the only tidbit of note since her departure from Lordran.

"Hm, wonderful." Within her student's hands, were the rewards from several hours of perseverance; an orange flame, deeper than what humankind were able to manifest, and brighter than what they could hope to achieve. Well, several hours _plus_ the assistance of the teacher. The fire's warmth was similar to that of a miracle of Gwynevere, only much more diminished, and cast an orange glow onto their faces. She removed her hands, and the flame smoldered into a smidgen of it's old form. It flickered sporadically, struggling to remain alive, and was half the size of a fingernail. "But these markings, have you already found a strong opponent, _here, on this kind of mission?"_

"Yes. There are devils in this human town, Quelaag." She pursed her lips at that note. This should have just been a simple joint operation to strengthen relations with Heaven and Lordran. "But as of right now, they are of no threat."

Shortly after she dropped his hands, the flame stifled into nothing in order to make space for a miniature sphere made from lightning.

"Keep at it. One day, you will thank me for this lesson." Though the image of him spawning pillars of flame that scretched into the sky were little more than wishful thinking, at least he could be able to manipulate the attributes of fire if the need would arise.

But that was only if he kept up with his studies in this school of magic.

The energy ball in his focus dwindled into it's final sparks, and faded.

"Now, again. I want to see a flame just like this one before darkness falls." The witch extended her arm, and an orb of fire sprouted into life, red an warm. While she knew that a flame exactly mimicing the one in her hand was impossible, the message had been received. "Now, I will return to the shade, and you will continue." Swiping her arm over his, she stifled her assistance.

Leaving him behind, the Chaos Daughter could only hear the sounds of lightning.

Tristan stood beneath the rays of the sun, too focused in the conjuration of fire instead of lightning to reply to his figure of guidance. Even with his most strenuous efforts, the only thing to appear were the streams of yellow. Not a trace of the flame she had helped him form would show.

Many strained thoughts later, and he sought help. Walking across the forest grass, towards the shade where she observed.

"It's based entirely on focus." She said stroking the black fur of the sleeping kitten.

 _'One of the first walls that students hit is that...'_

"That being said, you're thinking unneccessarily hard, try to smoothen your thoughts." Before he could even open his mouth, he inspected his hand. He remained in the sunshine, though his attention was more on the small wolf that slept in the sun close to where he undertook the art of pyromancy. Even if the art wasn't something that one with the Light Soul should be doing, it was still worth attempting.

It still had applications in the shifting world. It's just that his race have relied on the strength of Miracles for so long that it had become standard for knighthood.

"Still nothing, eh?" Within a second, Eria awoke. Disturbed from her guard, she took her place beside Tristan, lightly rumbling. Instantly, he retrieved the longsword from his hip, and held his caster hand to his side. The Chaos Witch stood as well, leaving a frightened, kitten safe. She was paranoid because of Eria's current acting.

If what broke out was fighting, it would be terrible to have her caught within the conflict.

But immediately, his shoulders dropped from the tense form. A sigh left his mouth. He could hear the conversation held behind the few lines of trees. "Well, what do you hear?" It was apparent that the Chaos Witch knew about the extent of his hearing perception.

She had suffered at the hands of her pupil's sister in embarassing ways with that refined hearing of hers. With a family as close as theirs, there was no way that she would not take him along with her 'adventures' within the city's walls.

"Nothing important..." He pressed his face against his caster-hand, annoyance. These humans were troublesome at their learning institutes, but now they we're following him? "We were followed by humans, but these particular ones are more...mm..."

He could hear their spiteful speech.

One of the great chaos witches should not have to suffer these acts.

"Spit it out, my pupil." She wanted to know if there really was conflict to be broken out. It's been a fair time since she entered in a battle, and her flame sorceries were always a beautiful sight. She'd be mindful of the extent.

"These ones are harmless, but they are meddlesome at times such as this. In the name of Gwyn, do not let these lechers near your drape, master Quelaag. A noble witch such as yourself should not have to deal with these kind of things. Please, I loathe the satisfaction they acquire from doing so."

Guess it was kind of her fault for expecting a challenge from a mostly human town. She just hoped they hadn't seen their fireshow or else she'd have to properly deal with whoever these humans are. She counted herself lucky, for learning a special spell that would suit perfectly for situations like these. Straight from the teachings of her beloved sister, Rapport was a flame that allured a target.

"I believe it would be best if we were to ensure our secrecy. Allow me to show you an art of flame." Shortly after replying, the witch touched her head with her fingers, willing a small, pink sphere into existence. It pulsed in the same way a lake would when a stone was tossed through it's waters, and grew in size when she lifted her hand to where her student eyed the bush.

Immediately, their words began to die.

"Oh, I had learned from Quelana, that 'Rapport' was her own flame sorcery. I guess she must have passed it to you." The witch returned his look.

"Right, I forgot you two and Quelana were like that. I felt the souls of two humans, and you were right about them not being of value. Now, continue with the flame arts. This time, I will help you."

Placing his trust in the Chaos Witch, he let her take his caster's hand, and felt something familiar emanate from her grasp. It happened at times when he had killed a beast, or rogue bandits on his long journey.

"Here, child. Be grateful for even a sliver of the Life Soul." She exhaled and smiled peacefully, and an orange glow wisped from where they connected hands.

He was speechless what he had heard, and felt weak all over for the same reason. A piece of one of the four great Lord Souls?

"I-"

Even if he had wanted to disagree, his arms felt like they were acting on their own.

"It felt like so little time has passed, since I held you as a newborn within my arms. And now I stand here, sharing a part of the Life Soul with you."

She stood back from him, and in his caster's hand, was a gentle flame, like one that burns at the tip of a candle.


	38. Chapter 38: Seized

**Hi there. Here is an update, for the almost 2 weeks i was away**

* * *

 **Night, surrounding forests of Kuoh.**

"Recently, a group of fallen angels have re-taken residence within the church. Naturally, since this is the territory of Rias, it is our duty to evict them. You should have been listening, Rias was talking about this just yesterday."

"I'm sorry, senpai."

Right now, Akeno explains their current situation to her underclassman, who solemnly munched on a final sweet treat before their mission started.

Their plan was to see if they could go about this quietly, with Kiba and Koneko slipping into the cathedral, which had been emptied of any deteriorating presence connecting to heavenly powers. They would scout the insides, and then once they were sure of the situation, Rias and Akeno would make a ruckus outside, drawing out the fallen angels from within. After that, the entire peerage would corner them from two sides and neutralise the threat.

"Wait, something's going on." From the front of their group, the leader put up a hand to the side, halting the peerage. There was only one unable to spot the reason.

"What is it, prez? If it's a fallen angel, or a rogue devil, I'll pummel'em no problem!" The newest addition to the peerage raised his fist to his chest, and smacked it against the palm of his other hand with excitement.

There was an unexpected development that they found once traveled from their teleport-point, and closer towards the lonely cathedral. The outer walls of the building flashed colors, originating at different locations. They were continuous, and often came with faint, untelligible shouting, even to their devil senses. But what really gave it away were the stray, nigh obvious displays of spell-casting that strayed into the sky.

"That's good, we'll wait for them to finish their infighting. Then, when they're weakened, well eliminate them easily." Rias said, sending her familiar to scout ahead, knowing that the fallen angels will be too busy fighting to notice her little dragon. "But we must hurry in case they finish and start to recover." A sense of urgency filled the devils, and they started into a hastened step, eager to take advantage of the development.

* * *

 **The Abandoned Church - Exterior**

" **SCALES! I WILL HAVE THEM! GIVE ME YOUR SCALES! GEHAHAHAHA!** "

A former angel, touched by knowledge forbidden outside of Lordran, ferociously battled a foreigner from that land same.

He spread his wings high, but never once used them. The look painted onto his face told the world all they needed to know, for whatever his other features were, there was more meaning in the sported facials.

The whites of his eyes were as wide as a hand, and his iris within were frenzied beyond the point of beast-hood. Within his hands, was a spear of light, making it's way out of the summoning stages.

" **I'ILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR SCALES! NOW, DIE!** "

The hysterical fallen angel ran a short distance, before crazily hurling the spear at the target.

His target, a young boy on the path to knighthood from a far land.

There was branching lightning in his right hand. He evaded the spear, which looked like it would have missed him anyway. The white of the spell passed by, and he met the hysterical fallen angel head-on.

He was without any kind of physical weaponry, save for the weight he placed behind his body's strikes. But they were more to knock an opponent off balance. He stepped out of distance from a string of punches and scratches, which the fallen angel no doubt placed his confidence in.

He had been fighting this supernatural being for a while, which he knew was a good thing. There were people inside the cathedral who were in a similar situation. Once captured and restrained, a single prisoner led a rebellion against their captors. If this was the only fallen angel fighting him, then those inside were still alive.

From what a fellow prisoner had told him, there weren't many fallen angels, less than twenty in fact.

Back to the battle at hand.

It was strange, to see one from the three great factions would never prefer to fight purely with their fists, but this one fallen angel clearly shows proficiency. Either that, or he truly was infatuated with these 'scales' he seemed to possess.

To which he surely did not.

He ducked under an obviously over-exerted lunge, and stuck the spear into the fallen angel's body. Even as it appeared from his back, he prepped a sudden forward motion to knock him off.

The hysterical angel seemed to have regained memory of his wings, and produced a gust of air to push him back to the one he so eagerly wishes defeated.

Both their arms reached out.

Suddenly, his target's arm retracted, and he weaved under his grasp, twisting as he did, meeting the fallen angel with a bash of the shoulder.

Given no time to react, the Lordranite clasped his hand around the exposed neck of his enemy, his lightning spear lowered. He heard the wings struggle to free the captured angel, and felt his body move around with how he tried to kick him away.

With a great combustion of fire, the fallen angel knew only a world of flame as his power was sapped, thrown away towards the cropping of greenery.

The Lordranite lowered his brows at the explosion he had casted, and inspected his left hand closely.

" **Scale-s, AHGK! I..."**

" **...will...have them."**

Instantly, he was pulled from thought with the frail words of the still-living fallen angel. And instantly, the Lordranite was over at him, his lightning nowhere to be seen.

The fallen angel held no strength to stand, his neck and face were horribly mutilated at the blast he had just sustained.

Once again, he saw flame at his eyes, finishing off the angel who left the world of the living with fear in his heart.

 _'...Master Quelaag was kind to share her teachings with me, along with a shard.'_

 _'But I must return to the cathedral, the others must be fighting bravely.'_

During the siphoning of souls, the knight stripped of his sword and shield watched the surrounding forest turn a shining white.

Immediately, he turned around to see a fallen angel in the air, holding up a giant spear of light in her two arms.

 _"You, I will take your scales for myself. I will do what that useless ally will not."_

Yes.

She existed...

She was one of two fallen angels to follow him outside, but she never once made a move while he fought with the crazed fallen angel.

Even so, completely forgetting her was not possible for him. She must have used a spell for that effect.

She was a stark contrast to the angel he had just finished off, with a composed tone and voice. He stood at the ready, pushing hesitation from his legs, and ran into the brush.

 _"It's no use."_

The fallen angel blasted down the spear.

 _"Wha-what is this?"_

In truth, the fallen angel found her spell dissipate, and instead, experienced defeat at the hands of another spell-caster.

When the surrounding area hadn't suffered any damage, Tristan peeked from behind a tree. Both hearing, and seeing the fallen angel crash into the ground, a still expression on her face.

He was filled with duty, and dashed past her, quickly spawning a lightning spear in his hand, and sending it straight into her unconscious head.

Akeno floated in the air amongst the trees of a hill , a great distance from the church, lightning quietly arcing between her fingertips as a surgically accurate lightning spell had just been cast. Her face bore a look of thought as she saw someone enter the church from one of the shattered glass panes on the sides.

The way that lightning spell was used, without any magic circles, and without breaking stride.

She wondered why this person was involved in an event like this. He must have come to exterminate the fallen angels, what else would he be here for?

She returned to the ground, just as confused about that familiar person as the rest of the peerage she belonged to.

"Rias..." She turned to her king with confusion.

"Our plan does not change, but it looks like a battle has erupted from inside. Alright, head straight towards the church!"

She released her wings, as did most of her peerage, only Kiba and Xenovia opted to use their speed.

They came to fight, but as they broke for the cathedral, they started to fill with curiosity.

* * *

 **The Abandoned Church - Interior**

" **GET BACK IN YOUR CAGES!** "

The yell of a fallen angel had no effect on the battlefield inside, as her spells were easily dodged by the imposing figure before her.

She had realized her mistake when she entered combat with this prisoner, who was unarmed at the time.

Since then, he had spawned a giant sword, gleaming, and simply flaring with bright blue energy, and proceeded to push her further and further backwards.

The one with the giant, gleaming sword rushed towards his former captor, his weapon now shuddering with magical energy as he rushed the spell-caster, enraged at his capture.

When she decided to spread her wings, branches of yellow sprouted from where her neck connected to the body, and was kicked towards the ground in front of him.

"Rona, those two are taken care of." Tristan met a fellow rebel, who was nearly twice his size.

The former prisoner stopped in his tracks, seeing his weaponless ally stomp on the back of the fallen angel.

 _"ARGH! Damn you! You're no better than humans!"_

"Good! Now, help us take out these pests, as a knight of Forossa, I fight by your side." The now named Rona swung his massive sword in a single hand, and separated from the Lordranite, who wielded a spear formed from lightning, leaping into battle.

Tristan found a fighter with two curved swords going against two fallen angels, who carried katana-like weapons in their hands. He rushed to stand beside his smaller ally, becoming a pair to fight together.

"My thanks, knight." She stood close to him, knowing the Lordranite to be one of the braver of the prisoners kept. Both fallen angels used their wings as to speed ahead. He engaged, and swiftly evaded the readable thrust attack. Swiping with his spear, and striding backwards, he dodged the return attack.

From the distance, he pushed the tip of his spear forwards, and empowered it's ability, enabling it to pierce through the head, forcing him unconscious.

Just as he finished the fallen angel with a flame sorcery, he noticed the other half of the pair slice open the neck of her fallen angel from behind, watching him dead to his knees. The blonde bandit looked at him, and shared an awkward smile as the floor soaked with blood.

They stayed together, and were about to engage with another detainer, when the sound of a great explosion rocked the entire building.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this far!**

 **Be sure to review n tell me about this update.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello.**

* * *

 **The Abandoned Church - Interior**

The night was deep, but the moon shined brightly in it's crescent form.

Right now, the inside of the cathedral is a place where ferocity reached a peak. Fallen angels frantically tried to re-subdue their former prisoners, but as the battle continued, they found their numbers dwindling by the minute.

They received a taste of the power found within the fighters of Lordran.

" **Do not relent!"**

A commanding voice orders.

They were in a battle that could decide weather they could live or not. The former prisoners rallied against their former-captors; the a group mostly comprised of fallen angels, but even had devils among their ranks. Likely rogue ones, if they were fraternizing together like this.

Tristan, lifted a fallen angel up, and forced a combustion from his hand, launching the angel into the ground, where the bandit stabbed into the man's body with a curved sword, where the wound reached deep into his flesh. Since his capture, he had been thrown into a cell together with her, and although the time was short, they shared company.

"This might be it for the ones inside, but it sounds like there's more about to come in."

The blonde bandit said without a hint of fatigue as she stood from the body.

The two of them watched their fellow fighters corner one of their captors, which ended with a large, blue magical sword forming from a sorcery catalyst, and slicing into the body of the fallen angel. The devil to slowly slid down the wall in pain.

A young-looking woman, twirled around a devil, who had his wings cut off with her weapon; a dagger. The devil turned to whack her with his arms, but she twisted behind, and embedded her blade into the neck of the devil. Watching him fall to his knees, she stepped on his back, and formed a large fireball in her free hand.

" **GY-AAAA!"**

A devil floated in the air, her intention was to rain spells from above, but was instead forced into evading an array of spells from the ground. Her wings took her away from a huge pillar of flame, before they were used again to dodge a huge mass of blue coming towards her at incredible speeds. Eventually, she found her body surge with conductible yellow streams, forcing her to the ground. She never reached the hard floor alive. Pierced by a Soul Spear, and torched by a pillar of fire, the devil had no chance for it.

The knight of Forossa spun in the air, and brought his sword towards a fallen angel, blasting him into a wall, as if he was a bothersome moth. The bandit and the squire quickly jumped onto an inattentive angel, easily cutting into her with lightning and steel.

As the angel fell into death, they saw that their supernatural enemies were either dead, or in the process of becoming so. Instead, the two came to the shoulders of a wounded ally, holding her up on their bodies, as she slumped on them. The squire placed a hand on her chest, before it started to glow with a dull, golden light.

"Ciaran, hold her up."

"Let me help you." The bandit said, pulling the wounded woman's arm over her neck.

The wounded had a pale complexion and grey hair, with green eyes, she seemed like a mature woman, yet in her youth as well. She seemed amazed at what he did, as the floor around them came alive with dull, yellow circles filled with unknown scriptures. A moment later, and she was walking on her own two feet, holding a decorative katana dropped by a fallen angel, and felt as if exhaustion was washed with some kind of warmth.

"Remain on guard, Maria, there are still more to come. I can hear them." She inclined her head,

" **We mustn't stop yet! There are still more waiting outside!** "

The large sorcerer-swordsman yelled out to his allies, warning them of the danger that awaits beyond the cathedral's walls.

The fighters from Lordran turned to view the Forossan swordsman from their positions on the battlefield with readied eyes, there's one who was unable to fight, but she was a young girl, scared for her life, hiding behind a protective wizard's swaying cloth. Their opponents seemed to have underestimated them this time, but this was a battle that could determine if they would walk free, or be subject to whatever their captors planned for them. This was no place for relent.

"Lad! Can you tend to our wounded? You seem practiced in healing Miracles."

The knight from Forossa was referring to him. He answered with a 'yes' and took to his bleeding comrades, knowing the importance of healthy fighters. The knight commanded orders to the former captors like he was some kind of general.

"You there! You seem most experienced with that blade. Come! We fight our enemies together! A magician amongst you! If the door is struck, and the word is said, I will require your assistance."

The leader referred to a person who was a similar height as him, who wielded a katana with an extended blade. Picked from the dead hands of a devil. Then towards the people who had just engaged in a battle for freedom.

The knight from the land of Forossa walked towards the front doors. Trailing behind was the large katana-user.

" **I will take on those captors, and free us all.** "

* * *

 **Outside the Cathedral.**

"Wow, it's like a battle ground, prez."

Devil pawn Issei commented on what he could see from the other side of the church's stained windows, from behind the line of green brush. Though much was dull, it was easy to tell the varying colors that were the magic powers. The sounds of metal clinking, and lives being lost seeped through destroyed section of the glass that had been jumped through, which allowed the peerage to peek inside, catching a glimpse of the conflict within.

" **AUGH!** "

"Uhh, it looks pretty serious." Devil knight Xenovia, along with the rest of her devil friends just saw a fallen angel sliced into with something bright and blue, launching him away from their vision. "It seems so..." Rias answered back to her. "But remember, we only engage once they've stopped fighting. Whoever's inside was able to shake the building with their strength, so we'll strike with the element of surprise."

The brightly visible masses of color ceased first, then followed the sounds of conflict, though there were marks of burns and blood that could be seen through the small hole.

"Rias..."

The King made a face of annoyance.

"Yes, Akeno, we've been discovered."

The peerage heard the sounds of a man shouting orders to his men.

Shortly after.

" **FACE ME, COWARDS!** "

A strenuous echo filled the moonlit night.

The King looked towards the source of the sound, the place she knew where the front exit was.

So the fallen angels want to fight them directly.

Bold, but it will be their downfall.

* * *

Kiba struggled against the katana of the fighter bearing on him. Even with his inherent speed as a knight piece, this large figure somehow caught his blade every time he went in.

That, and he was skillfully evading all of Akeno's spells.

He always fought with the devils in front. Strategically reducing his chances of a spell flying at him

The other giant of a man, the Forrosan knight, fared greatly against his foes.

Young Shirone found her self unable to reach him without being struck by his sword.

Xenovia's speed, matched only by Kiba, found a wall that would not crumble. His weapon was of a weight even greater than any of hers, and she was not given the space, or time to summon any more. She suffered more cuts from this foe more than any other.

It was the first time she had seen a weapon in the left hand be wielded so effectively.

" **We will not be captured again so easily!** "

All devils within the area skipped a beat when they heard the word 'capture'.

And by the way, where were their wings?

Reutning to her senses, Xenovia used her speed to spearhead the larger knight, raising her sword high to lock blades.

Instead, when he stepped forward, she received only a heavy kick to the gut. She scraped into the grass after being hurled backwards, hearing her name being called out by her friends.

"Xenovia!"

"X-Xenovia!"

Instantly, the king set about placing trap-natured spells around her fallen knight, to protect her as she heals.

A young blonde girl rushed to her side, and another seemingly unprepared boy wearing only a red gauntlet looked at him with anger.

 _"Come on, Red! Why aren't you helping me!"_ The boy frantically spoke at his arm-armor.

The devil pawn could only watch as their opponent slowly spun his sword with a surgeon's precision, and hovered his free hand over the metal. It run down the length of the sword, coating it in a brilliant, rushing white that stormed towards the edges of the iron.

" **You may have seized us once, but we will not allow it to transpire once more.** "

Whatever he was doing, it made it so that his sword was not able to even be seen within the whirling magical clouds. With the enchantment applied, it seethed from the sword, almost doubling it's already lengthy reach.

" _What're you talking about!?_ "

With his strength diminished, he did the only thing he could do.

" **Do not play the fool, boy. You've all been sent here to re-capture us, and take our 'scales' or whatever it is!** "

He tried to stall.

" **It will not happen.** "

The swordsman bolted towards the devil pawn, and swung the enchanted blade, watching the young boy hide behind his crossed arms. But before that, the large fighter was pushed backwards a great distance by a great gust.

When it ceased, he looked to the skies and found the caster to be a woman with long black hair. He raised his fist, ready to bang it against the door.

The knight's thoughts went towards those inside who had just escaped captivity. Among them, was a young child, barely able to hold a sword in her two hands. A small child such as her should not suffer as a prisoner. Whatever it is that they were planning, it would not reach past his guard. From what he could tell, it was easy to see that they were captured for some kind of material or resource, whatever these 'scales' were that their captors always threw around as a topic of discussion.

He'd seen how powerful the magics that could be cast by the ones inside. If their foes would cast spells from a distance, then this should be able to even it out a little.

As long as they kept at a distance, there was nothing that he could do.

Requesting a caster, his fist smashed against the cathedral's front doors, praying that the guidance of the moon would be with him. The fates of those within hangs on his performance.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry peeps, but i've rediscovered the joy of video games for a while.**

 **lets get back to it then.**

 **remember that i do not own Highschool DxD, or Dark Souls.**

* * *

A loud thud emerged, and ran through the cathedral, and through the hearts of those inside.

He looked around.

He had spent enough time with most of his fellow prisoners to know that they held things, and people dear, that they would not bare not being able to see harmed.

They had all been placed in a single cage, after all.

One was an elderly man, who longed to see the face of his grandchildren whenever he cast a spell. His spirits wandered to them much, even as he was often taken away by their captors.

The swordsman who wandered the land, in search of a ruler worthy enough to serve under. Apparently most proficient with the Katana type of sword.

A little girl, lost from her mother, who fears that she may never see her again. Young one seemed to bear the dark feathers of a winged creature on her elbows. Why would someone want to take a young girl for such a ritual as dark as this? When he passed her by, she gave up a sword, so that he may carve an escape. And, in turn, he lowered to hold her for a moment

Out of all the prisoners, the most surprising of them was the apparent Forossan knight, who revealed in battle, his accomplished use of sorcery.

He knew all of them would not die, so that they may see their own resplendent people.

And, the young squire always was selfless back home.

"Tristan..." Even if some didn't agree with it.

He turned back towards his closest cell-mate, a woman with white hair, an apparent adept with quick curved swords . She breathed a breath of understanding, after a fit of coughing. "You make sure you come back..." The woman threw a nearby sword that could not have been retrieved in the heat of conflict.

It was just the short time that let the two meet, yet they speak in such closeness.

* * *

"Rias - ," It was Akeno who first worded their thoughts.

Behind the brilliant blue of the enchanted blade, the doors visibly began to shift. It was when their opponent swerved his head towards the one who emerged, did they all make a face.

The person looked no older than they were. In fact, he looked quite familiar, even with such a scornful face. It slackened when he made sight of who exactly was on the field, who exactly that his two comrades were fighting against.

For a moment, he looked to the sky and muttered something to himself. Shortly after, a singular word coaxed the fighting while he lowered his swords.

It was their familial name.

And it was their newly adopted who first answered back, in an angered voice. Luckily, he held off on direct conflict. Yet, raised voices emerged.

What was she do with such a hot-blooded comrade?

The rest of her peerage seemed to relax to a point that suggested no further fighting, and Rias, with her red hair floated down to the duo, one of whom, she never expected to do so, based on her past experience of him.

Limited as it was, it let her get an idea of the kind of person he was. So she was in slight surprise to see him in an argument.

Even more so when she glimpsed at a rare feature in the eye.

She noticed that their former opponents, the two swordsmen, had disappeared.

By the time her shoes glanced the concrete of the steps, the feature was gone. But her peerage gathered, at least. Even the bruised Xenovia, whom Asia stood close to.

Their leader's curious eyes met a passive glare. An obvious question hung in between the two, leaving an awkward

Akeno picked up on the information, urging her younger fellows to a place separate, despite disagreements from some, as she knew that a little privacy is what was needed. Rias eyed her fellow devils until she knew they could not hear their conversation. A bit of seriousness is required right now.

"So, what are you, a school student no less, doing at an abandoned church in the dead of night?" The devil lowered her brows at the Lordranite. She knew it wasn't truly 'abandoned', but she also wanted to know why their was so much fighting inside.

"Abandoned?" He repeated her word in surprise.

"- that cathedral was filled with devils and fallen angels alike. And if I am to recall, did I not overhear some speak about this town being in your 'grounds' with you and that Riser?"

"But to answer your question -" His eyes contained a passive hate at this. "I - along with others, became prisoners to the devils and fallen angels." He put a hand to his forehead, and breathed heavily. "Mothers, elderly, _young children who knew no better_ , _Gremory._ "

" _These abductors congregated on your grounds._ "

At the end, he raised his face, so he could see straight into the eyes of the person he was talking with. He was met with a face of confusion, however.

This was because she never expected an answer as intensive as this. So she stood in awkward silence. Somehow, she felt as if the blame had been passed onto her.

"It would be best if you saw within." He turned to where the rest of the devils stood, who were watching their conversation with guessing faces. "Your people, as well."

When she answered in agreement, his eyes thinned seriously.

"...I trust you not to do anything irrational, and to restrain your comrades should the need arise, and..."

"keep your wings hidden."

"Of course." Though she held question about the need for the hiding of the wings, the devil agreed once more. Rias then called over to her peerage, telling them to follow through the now-open doors.

It was dark, a great difference compared to mere minutes ago, where the interior was alive with flashing lights.

There were people, sitting, and lying down, dressed with a foreign aspect, whose eyes could be felt on their arms and legs. A smell of copper was in the space, wafting from the spilled and splattered blood of the bodies of devil and fallen angel alike.

"T-this stench!" Asia squealed, covering her mouth and nose. While her eyes dilated in horror.

Much of the peerage did the same, keeping their smell clear of the scent of blood.

Burned and lacerated bodies lied motionless on the cold floor.

"H-how did this happen?" Issei asked towards no one in particular, while his covered nose distorted the voice.

He half expected the larger figure walking in front to have the answer. He seemed to fit into a situation such as this.

One of the people lying down called to them in a hurt voice.

"Tristan-agh..."

The person was a pale-faced woman with white locks of loose hair, and bluish-green eyes, holding her side with a pained expression.

Without saying anything to the devils, one person rushed to her and knelt down .

"Wh-who're they?" The injured woman pointed her nose to the new arrivals, who looked back at her, wondering what to think. She felt his hands on her side and front.

"Them? Forget them, what's more important here is..." Finishing his sentence, yellowish streaks rose from the hard floor, and she breathed deeply.

"I was careless. Thank you." She smiled at him, loosely holding her hand on his arm.

"Right, I doubt that angel survived, I was sure you had slashed his heart to pieces. And worry not." He returned the expression, while the rejuvenating woman shared a short moment of reprieve and comfort as he continued to heal her.

"Mari-"

"- Your friend, she is with the others, go on and help her. I will be alright." She looked toward a huddled, kneeling group of people.

She pushed him towards them, and he lowered a brow at her, while she showed a slight smugness.

He then turned towards the devils.

"Learn that this blood is shed on your grounds, Rias, and ensure this not to happen once more."

The leader devil's eyes became harsh in agreement once she saw the injured.

"Lords, Rias, they've taken mere children." He uttered to himself as he turned and walked to the huddled group.

The devils watched him walk off to join his friend, of whom had similar features to the one he had just healed. Sadly for them, the blood was still in the air, even if the large doors were open

"How does he breathe like this?" Xenovia who had her fingers slightly parted asked.

"He's definitely not bothered by it." Kiba added, also guarding his nose.

Akeno also seemed to bear resilience to the miasma, as did Rias, as she curiously eyed the dead bodies from a distance.

Some were clearly burned, and bore the darkened skin. Others were simply dead by the sword, which showed from the cuts in flesh.

But there were other bodies that bore no distinctions that could tell her what they died from. She could have linked it to somebody's ability to manipulate lightning, but then there was the heavy, constant presence in the air that was more pressuring than the smell that filled the room.

This, she had never felt before this moment.

From a distance, a deep voice said to them.

"That is all, you should leave here, and remember, to not allow this to repeat."

They turned to see Tristan with a child in rags, the one with the dark feathers that lined her arms.

Hating the fact that the room was filled with bloodied air, and the 'heavy presence' felt by Rias and Akeno, the peerage did just that, while the sounds of miracle healing took place.

Not even Asia, who would usually jump at the opportunity to to heal the injured felt compelled to, with how uncomfortable the smell made her.

* * *

"Are you sure we can do this? And you're alright with me?"

"You've said you had nowhere else to go, didn't you? And also, it's not just you, Maria."

Shortly following the events at the cathedral, the people who were once prisoners, did one of two things.

They thanked each other for participating in the escape from captivity, and returned to where they taken from.

Lords knew that they had a family worried over them.

Or, they decided to remain behind for their own reasons.

As it was with the Forossan knight, he said it was by his lord's command that he remain here.

The one that was proficient with the katana, and fought with the Forossan, gave the reason, which was his search for an apparent 'true ruler'. Miraculously, he believes, that person will be here, in this town and will appear soon.

He revealed his name to be Alonne.

But this one simply kept her secret, as a secret.

"Well If you would, I then remain here."

Maria and Tristan were just in the hallway of the front door, when Quelaag appeared holding a black cat. The wolf young walked past her towards Tristan.

"There you are, I'd wondered where you'd gone...who's this?" The witch asked who the person beside him was.

"A friend, she'll be staying with us for now. As for where I've gone..." He kneeled down for the wolf

"I'll explain, at another time." Kneeling, he began to stroke the fur of Eria.

The witch sighed in worry for him, and greeted the newcomer with a welcoming smile.

"Then you are Quelaag? I am Maria." She greeted her back with the same face.

Suddenly, the Chaos weaver among them remembered something.

"Right, Tristan, I've forgotten something meant for you, come here, I'm sure you will love it. You as well, Maria, come..."


	41. Chapter 41

"While I leave the reasoning up to Rias, I still wonder what you were doing at the chapel, late that night."

The Council had decided to allow Tristan a day from schooling, on account of a special request made by Rias herself.

On the catch that he would answer questions by the prying Sona.

The Sona, who had gone and saw the scene after the prisoners were free. The Sona, who had seen the lacerated, or burned bodies of devils and fallen angels with her own eyes to clarify the evidence.

He could not fault her for her curiosity.

The student council's room definitely felt a little colder once he sat in the chair in front of her.

He would much prefer the rays of the sun, after that ordeal.

"Friday evening, I was in the forest."

"And what were you doing in there?"

He was put off by the presence of the one standing by the doorway, but he guessed it would be strange to see one without the other.

"Nothing relevant, but. I was subjugated and taken to that church."

He began to lean forward from his seat, since he saw unfavourable things from that incident.

From behind bars, he was helpless as he watched the prisoners be taken away by those cruel people.

He felt deeply for the child, who returned with sniffles when she was taken.

She covered her arms while she did.

His blood surged with hatred, and his eyes would conform to a look of intense loathing whenever they returned with something like that. It made him tightly grasp

It was nothing but justice to depart them from this world in the way that he did.

Tristan felt true ecstasy as their lives slipped, knowing it was rightful judgement.

But he believed that simply killing them would be too short and respectful.

He wanted to deform them further, until they were but unrecognisable flesh strewn across the hard floor.

The Lordranite attributed these darker thoughts to a sinister, surreptitious side that Asane showed to him shortly before departing, when she spilt blood from their hands and shook. According to her, it was so that they 'could be together'.

"Tristan."

He emerged from his thoughts when the Student Council leader called his assigned name.

The bespectacled leader's thoughts went like this:

Having taken part in a battle so bloodshot, he must be suffering from those memories, along with the ones that came with his time in captivity.

"Are you alright?"

Sona had never dealt with a student who had been in such a situation, as they never happened in the academy. But now that it had, she walked the safer side and showed compassion, halting her questioning for now.

"Sparing thought for me? Hm-hm." He made a reserved chuckle.

"Be grateful." Her compassion became playful, before he returned to the important question.

"But I'd rather you ask me your questions, then the incident repeat itself." He spoke what was on his heart, truly he wished that no person should have to endure what they made him endure.

When they called for him, they tried to remove specific parts of his body, that they called 'scales'. First, with their magic, then with tools.

He became much more grateful to the two that broke them out of their cages.

"I completely agree, Tristan." The peerage King lowered her head in approval while fixing her glasses.

"Alright, if you wish to continue, then..." Sona looked from him, to her look-alike, requesting Tsubaki to make tea.

Although she had the idea that Tristan was not a tea kind of person.

She asked another question.

"Do you have an idea of why they would capture you?"

She put her smile away, now that she began to question him again.

* * *

"Tristan. I was bored waiting with Quelaag, so I came to see the place you learn at."

He was about to leave the school grounds, when he saw someone from the dark cages lean on a wall with her arms folded and face tilted in a show of companionship.

"Oh?"

"It doesn't look like much, what do you learn here?"

"What we learn here? Even though it's called a school, I'm not so sure if anything learnt here will be of use in our lives. Theirs, maybe. But not me..." He trailed off, feeling himself being watched.

He slightly turned his head to a stare from one of the students. Specifically, two of the three troublesome 'pervs' as the female majority labeled them.

Unconsciously, Maria turned to see as well.

As he could feel the watchful eyes turn into scornful eyes, he listened in, and so did Maria.

 _"Damn it! How is it that he can be around such beautiful girls! I'll bet that's his girlfriend."_

 _"You're right! The amount of times I've seen him called to the occult club, is too high! And, you know? Every so often he is asked for at the student council room, but I don't hear him getting berated through the door!"_

Maria scoffed at a conversation that was not worth the time, especially after hearing the sounds of lightly grinding teeth.

"If there really is nothing left here, we should leave." Now that she thought for a moment, she felt like being around small animals in the shared apartment.

Her friend sighed.

"We should."

The two began to walk through the school gate, wondering what to do in their time in this town.

One was here for a royal duty - even if he was not privy to the knowledge of what that duty was. The other, who had been freed from a nightmare, had no place to go in the true world.

She was very weak at the time of her capture. But it was also the capture thal led her to her first friend in years.

"Please wait a moment, Tristan." A strong, young voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, please wait." And a soft, small voice came with it.

When he looked to see who it was, it was the female rook and male knight he had seen some nights ago. The two of them were often seen together.

"Ah, you really are expectant, aren't you?"

"So expectant..."

He and his ally shared the same look of discontent at being halted.

The people in this school, these two especially, knew not to be wasteful of his time, as they knew nothing will come from it.

After feeling uncomfortable, Kiba remembered why he was to see this person.

"Actually, there is something that we wanted to speak to you about." He noticed the presence of the other female with white hair, but didn't remember her from the death-filled night.

"Uhm, privately, if possible, hehe." He let out a fake laugh that Tristan disliked.

"Yes, privately." A white-haired parrot imitated his words.

Right. These two wouldn't have known his relations with Maria.

"She is trust-worthy, and she will come with me."

"Aha, very well then." Kiba complied with his condition, answering politely. But the small rook stared intently at her taller, more womanly counterpart, not an ounce of shame as she walked beside Kiba, while wondering if that is what she will appear as in her future.

 _'breasts'_

The taller woman kept one eye on her childish actions.

 _"Look! He's going over again!"_

 _"That bastard!"_

* * *

"Welcome back, you two."

"Afternoon, Tristan. And...?" Waiting in Rias' office, was the king herself, in the uniform of the Academy, waiting with the rest of her peerage. She was apparently confused as to who had come along.

"Do not mind her." Tristan quickly addressed her worry.

Rias submitted them, trusting the Lordranite in his judgement.  
"Alright."

"But, I've brought you here, since this matter...involves something I believe you would be experiened in."

He was very quick to jump towards conclusions.

"Is it that Riser again? If so, allow me to deal with him personally." Deep hate ran through his voice upon even thinking of that devil.

Rias was taken aback at something she didn't expect from him, but breathed a sigh of relief at knowing she had him as an ally if that Phenex came for her again.

It was a feeling shared across her underlings.

"I will commit his soul to a more grand duty." He stretched the hands at his sides, remembering how he writhed under the Blackflame. Of course, he was speaking of condemning his soul to the Legacy of The Lords, The First Flame.

However, in this expression of extreme distaste, the president remained as collected as ever.

But she really was relieved to find that like her and her peerage, Tristan despised the man who tried to take her away from her family.

"Thank you, really. But that's not why I called you here-" She looked at her assistant, and queen Himejima, who stepped forward with a kind face, reminding Tristan of one of his siblings.

"Ever since the Great War, we've not had a dragon sighting." Worry began to plaster over her facials.

"But recently, we've been contacted by the Underworld, of dragon sightings. From what we have learned, they don't seem to bother us unless provoked-" Akeno began to look downcast.

"Someone tried to capture one, but was killed and mangled beyond recognition. So we thought that by leaving them alone, they wouldn't do anything to us, and that's worked."

"Except for one dragon." Fretting, Himejima pursed her lips.

"This dragon has been attacking devils constantly since it's been discovered, and is on a path that suggests it will come in our direction." She continued, even after her companion called her name in soft concern.

If it was one of Lordran's dragons, then there should already be someone taking care of that problem. He never knew them to be naturally aggressive creatures, but from the description Akeno had given, however vague, he began to create an idea in his head.

There was one that was known for her aggressive nature.

Meanwhile, Maria leaned coolly on a wall and folded her arms. She had no clue if this was a play or not. She just wanted to return to the small cat, but had already come this far to retrieve her friend from school.

Akeno stepped back, and let Rias finish for her.

"If that dragon really does come here, then we'll need your help in destroying it." She didn't know how much of an ask that was.

If it really is that dragon, then getting her to stop fighting will be more than a mild task.

His dream might have been to become a dragonslayer, but wasn't this too early for him?

And that rowdy one, of all things.

If that was the case, he hoped that whomever Anor Londo had dispatched for this issue would come quick, he didn't want to deal with her on his own.

As far as on his own, and devils who seemed to have virtually no experience in dragon-slaying could go.

He spoke up, voicing thoughts.

"When the dragon arrives, don't aggravate it on your own." He started, placing a thoughtful hand on his chin.

He had a habit of biting on his index whenever he did that.

"What do you mean?" The leader beckoned an answer, but never expected the one she got.

...

"I might know this dragon..." He looked towards the floor, lost in thought.

He might have meant to think that to himself, but instead the words formed themselves and escaped his mouth. Though he didn't seem to mind.

Rias suddenly opened her eyes.

"What?" Issei said in shock.

"Fufu...interesting." A womanly tone was heard, belonging to seductive chuckles.

"Ehh?" A small, innocent cry was also there.

In Lordran, dragons were a common sight, as it was often possible to see one perched on top of a tall building, or flying about. Therefore, relations between the gods and dragons were like that of neighbours, you could say.

But there was one particular dragon that had always associated with Tristan's family, even back to his oldest ancestor.

If this dragon felt the need, it would always, and only go to one particular line of citizens in Lordran for whatever reason.

One of Tristan's ancestors was in fact the first person the dragon saw, who is said to have raised her from an egg after a promise made with it's mother.

Actually, that might have been the reason it only went to his line.

The second time, it stayed with a woman who traveled the world, and rarely left her side.

Next time it associated, it was alongside a champion in the Great War, who served the Firstborn as a Dragonrider.

All the good stories shared in his family and relatives, involved the dragon. Whether it was recounting the struggles of having to raise a dragon-child despite having no experience with their kin at all, or the days of the ever-quick winds as the champion rained lightning on devil kind, while trailing the Firstborn himself.

Suddenly Tristan felt the dream of dragon-slaying fade from within him, and became much more appreciative of the giant creatures.

He decided that the first thing to do once he returns home, will be to appeal to a dragon, to share trust and earn companionship.

Xenovia, Kiba and Maria, all looked at him with lowered brows.

"Tristan is lying." A blank tone of what could be more accurately described as a whisper came through a flat line of speech, stemming from Koneko's refusal to believe him.

"Well, I don't sense a Sacred Gear on him, but there is also so little we know of Tristan, before he came to Kuoh, so I guess it _is_ possible." Rias already started to speculate on him.

"I'm sure we'll find out once the dragon arrives." Himejima bounced back from her solemn self from a few moments ago, now looking intently at the taller student, who had just become more mysterious.

"Also, there is a chance that there is already a person trailing the dragon." Tristan informed them.

"Hm? Explain that." Rias was curious as to whom the person that was chasing the dragon was.

"If it hails from Lordran, then surely someone has been sent to subdue it. I am unsure of whom." There was two people in his head that could appear to capture the dragon, and was more likely to have been sent than the other.

It appears that Rias will not have the answer to that question just yet.

"Regardless, I will fight against it, should it come this way."

The leader behind the desk smiled to herself, satisfied with his statement.

"We will appreciate that. Once again, I thank you..." She met his eyes, as was etiquette.

"If you don't mind, would you like to stay here for a while? I'm sure you will like the tea that Akeno makes...and socialising with others is one of the greatest things about school life." The lady curled her eyes to a friendly expression, surprising most in the room.

Maria sighed quietly to herself in disappointment, as she felt her time being wasted by people she didn't much care for.

"Rather, we're interested in getting to know about you _before_ you arrived in Kuoh, as you _do_ come from a place that is closed off to devil kind. Don't be shy, come and sit down..." Akeno lowered her voice to a lustrous tone, to entice him closer to her presence while she sat on the couch, patting the empty seat beside her.

Off to the side of the room, Maria tilted her head upwards at the time that could have been spent travelling home.

"It's best that we return home." He flatly rejected them, more interested in spending time with Quelaag than with these people.

Given the status of the occult club, and how the school's most, it should be impossible for a person to deny an invitation, confusing the rest of the devils.

Then, they realized what kind of person the invitation was for.

"Are you sure? Not for just a little? You might like it..." Rias' intent was to coax him into a friendship, to learn a little more of what the devils knew as the 'Land Beyond Veils', simply for the fact that there was no trace of it to be found on surface Earth, and no known magic that could take them at least close to it.

"No, I'm quite fine."

"As you'll have it, then."

Akeno, being the assistant of the king, led the two out of the building and saw them off.

When she returned to the room the meeting took place in, she came back to a surprising conversation. There was a claim made about Tristan's personality type, with evidence to both refute, and support it.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the type to secretly be a tsundere."

"Eh?"

* * *

Tristan closed the door behind him and Maria.

And instantly, something warm jumped up into his chest.

"Nyau-nyau!~"

The expressive kitten started to push his cheeks with a large smile and great affection.

"She loves you..." The white-haired lady stroked the cat's tail, which wagged like a dog's, making it difficult to do so.


	42. Chapter 42: School life pt1

Hello. I realise I have been sluggish on updates, but i just couldnt be bothered at the time.  
regardless, please enjoy this chapter.

-  
 **Part 1**  
"What is it that you are doing?" Tristan asked his neighbour in the classroom. It was break time, so they were mostly alone.

"Oh? Tristan, you rarely take interest in what I do. Whats the occasion?" Said Sleeper, while inserting an earphone on the side opposite Tristan.

"You've never touched and looked at a flat board before. What is that you're putting in your ear?" He craned his head a little to get a better look.

"What, you've never seen a phone or earphones before?" He breathed with confusion, while holding out the device.

The other one shook his head.

"Aa-, well..." Sleeper took a second or two to consider if Tristan wasn't able to afford one.

But even so, he must have heard of them before.

"M-most students have these, they're for calling people. I use it to listen to music." Sleeper held out the other earphone that hadn't been put in his ear. There was sound leaking from it.

He let Tristan take it, who then held it close to his ear.

A little later, his eyes went wide behind the slight strands of hair covering them. "I've never heard such a beautiful sounding thing before." He returned the earphone to his neighbour.

"You like it? Its from an anime I watched a long time ago. But man, that you don't know what a phone is, it's kind of worrying." Tristan crossed his arms and thought to himself.

"Hey, you know, someone was here looking for you the other day while you were out in the sun." Sleeper said, reminiscing on how strange was to be talked to as if you were someone else. "They thought that I was you...even though I said they had the wrong person."

"Who was it and what did they say?"

"She's a little short, and has yellow eyes with white hair. I explained that I wasn't who she was looking for, as for what she said, she gave me this letter, said some things and just left." Sleeper took out a blank paper. There was some writing on it he didn't understand. "Even has your name on it. I'll open it for you..." He fiddled with the paper, and another paper came out of the paper. "For the man himself." Sleeper gave Tristan the paper addressed to him.

"What's it say? I want to know."

After unravelling the folded sheet, he began to read the letter.

"I cannot read this text."

"Uh, a-are you serious?" Sleeper got up and walked to his side. "Wah, that's some neat handwriting there."

"I wouldn't know, I can only read the Language of The Gods." Tristan looked over the writing, wondering how these strange characters could be text.

"L-Language of The Gods? Hey, you're not going Chuuni on me are you? Honestly, I thought you were above that stuff, what with the silence thing. Uh, my classmate who seemed like such a cool person is saying something from middle school." He rubbed his face.

"More importantly, you can read this?" Tristan asked while Sleeper rambled to himself. "Right, right...it says..." He grabbed the letter and began to translate it.

 _"Tristan Fidel, if you are reading this, then it means that I was unable to reach you earlier, as such, I have asked your classmate to deliver this to you..._

 _My name is Yuri Nakamura, a member of the Social Interaction club. Many times, I notice at break and lunch times that you always go up to the school building's roof to sit alone. Instead of doing that, would you like to be with a group of friends who will welcome you despite what most students perceive of you?_  
 _I openly invite you to the Social Interaction Club, we are often open even after the school day ends, so even if it's just for a while, we would like you to attend our meetings at least once."_

"That's the end of it. So you got invited to a club, huh. Uh, I doubt anyone's told you, but if you go for too long without entering a school club, then the Student Council will keep pestering you to join one. Seriously, one time when I was getting my things from my locker and closed it, and then there was someone who introduced herself as part of the Council, and basically told me to hurry up and join a club." Sleeper returned to his seat, and busied himself on his phone, as it was called.

"Really, about the time where there was someone waiting for me outside of the toilets, man that freaked me out." He looked up towards Tristan.

"Go and see about that club. You never know where one might pop up.. next." He looked back towards the phone in his hands.

"When will you join a club, sempai?"

"HOLY JESUS!" Jumping up, Sleeper knocked back his chair and backed away from who was under the desk. One of the students, whom had remained in the classroom, jolted to see what had happened.

"Wah, sempai, your foreign accent got out again, did I scare you that hard like the time at the toilets?" A girl got out from under Sleeper's desk and stood straight after dusting her uniform.

"You again? Ah, w-well, I was actually about to join a club right now, isn't that right, Tristan?"

"Social Interaction club... Social Interaction club." He opened the door to leave.

"Hey wait there! You only know the directions to the roof of the school, any other time you just follow some random student and get lost right? I'll show you where that social club is, so don't leave me here with this crazy girl!"

 **Part 2**

"I remember seeing the Social Interactions sign around here somewhere"

Somewhere in the school, Sleeper led his look-alike seating neighbour towards the club.

"Sempai, the Council President said that if you don't join a club soon, you will become a dirty NEET that leeches off of his parents and is only a burden on society, no, a burden on humanity. Sempai, do you want to be a burden on humanity?"

He was being followed by a member of the Student Council

"Hah? Since when does not joining a club do that to you, actually, did Council President really say that? No, more like, why are you following us!?"

"I am aware of sempai's lying ways, last week, you said to somebody 'Can I borrow your pencil? I'll give it back after the lesson ends', and then, when the class ended, you ran outside the classroom, even when the owner wanted to talk to you." Revealing his dark nature, the underclassman expertly evaded a series of attacks coming her way.

"What are you!? An omnipresent ghost!? Don't you have classes of your own!"

"I can't read these signs, so tell me where it is." Tristan said while looking in through the small strip of glass on the doors they passed.

"R-right." Sleeper remembered the reason he left the classroom.  
"Eh, so Tristan-sempai cannot read what is written on the sign."  
"Yeah, it seems he can't read Japanese at all. I think that's partly why he gets lost in parts the school when we need to change classrooms."  
"I just thought that he was a delinquent who wouldn't go to classes, but to think..."

"...that there was someone in high school that couldn't read Japanese. He must be impressive at fooling others..."

"Ah, Tristan. There's the sign that says 'Social Interactions Club', I'll go with you, so come on." The two went to the door,

"Sempai, is this the club you were joining?"

"You wait here." Sleeper quickly urged Tristan to walk a little quicker.

The inside of the room was dark, with the windows that would have let light in fitted with closed curtains.

A dim light flicked on from the middle of the room, revealing a comfy spinning chair.

"Sempai, I don't like this room very much..." The member of the Council whispered

"Why are you still here?" Sleeper whispered back to her.

A smug laugh was in the air, and the three of them looked ahead.

"Kukuku, I've been expecting you..."

The chair, lit by the dim light, twirled to reveal a girl.

"Welcome to outer heaven..." The girl said, while clasping her hands in front of her face. She looked very complacent.

"It seems there is more than expected. Very well... take them away."

Both Sleeper and the Council member were pushed out of the dark room by some force.

"W-what is going on?" Sleeper was pushed out of the dark room while he shook his limbs.

"Stop that, this is harassment of a minor, and don't touch my butt. I-I will tell the teachers you touched my butt, so stop it." While the council member was repulsed out, but also at the harassment she experienced.

Now, out of the room, and separated from Tristan, they wondered what to do.

"Sempai, how about you join a club."

"Don't wanna. And why are you still here?"

 **Part 3**

"Then, how did you meet with him, oh brave one?"

"Maria, I'm not sure if that little one can speak."

Holding Eria in her lithe arms, Maria questioned the puplet. So far, the only response was a growl.

Quelaag tried to see if Maria would put aside her pride and put the little one down.

"What a small-minded outlook Quelaag. Even if two beings are of different species, they are still able to understand each other if their hearts are aligned."

"That might be true. But I don't think biting one another is grounds for understanding between two different species."

"This is merely how this species displays affection, see? Try for yourself."

"Uh, I would love to, but she's hanging off your hand with just her teeth."

"Such a fierce soul, to rail against foes at such a young age. Alright, dog, I see your spirit, and now grant you the right to be referred by me as a wolf. So if you would..."

"...at least stop scratching my clothes. These clothes belong to your master, do you wish to rebel against him? How foolish of you."

Seeing the two beings battle with each other, Quelaag became thankful her familiar wasn't so rowdy.


	43. Chapter 43: Social Interactions Club

**part1**

"So then, because you are a very special person, we've let you into our club room. I'd wonder if you'd like to join with us? What?"

The girl sitting in the main chair ended up whispering to somebody beside her.

"What!? They've discovered us already!?" She stood from her seat.

"Impossible!"

"The devils are really fearsome!" A

 _"Asahaka nari."_ He heard someone from the shadows say.

It might have looked like it was just her in this dark room, but since Tristan listened closely, he was able to hear them breathing.

The other people, who were supposed to have kept silent and secret in the room shouted out. Still, the lights were dim. The girl that stood up scrunched her face, stressed at this.

"Our main fighters are out right now, so it's just Shiina. Crap, I hate it but it can't be helped at all! We're moving, we'll have to find some other hide-out, get moving, people!"

At this time, someone appeared from the darkness in the room and said.

"My spies tell me that there is a devil's presence moving fast towards our location. They've also said that they seem like they're from the Student Council." The blonde girl who seemingly came from nowhere said.

At a loss at what is occurring, Tristan said nothing.

"They're getting very close, Yuri. If we do not make an escape now, we may be forced into conflict."

"We'll have to get the girls in the music club as well before we leave."

She opened a drawer, and revealed a strange device a little larger than her hand, it was shaped like the human letter for 'L'. Yuri stood up, and pulled on one side of it.

"Emergency escape. Operation: Start!"

 **part2**

"What's why, sempai, in order to avoid becoming a NEET, and to avoid being a burden to not only your parents, but to the whole of humanity, you must join a club."

Apparently kicked out from the dim room, Sleeper and the member of the Student Council returned to their rooms while taking a flight of stairs.

Actually, one was just pestering the other who actually was returning to his room. But then;

"Sempai, right now, I have to be somewhere urgent. the next time we see each other, you must be a member of a club. The only way to avoid this is to join me at the Student Council. Farewell, small minded sempai." The peculiar girl turned and disappeared off somewhere.

"What is it about clubs that she wants me to join one?" Sleeper held his head in one hand, while holding the rail on the other. While he should be returning soon, he instead got another idea.

"Instead, I'll play the newest edition of my game on my phone." But as soon as he reached for the pocket with the phone,

"Out the way! Urgent business!"

"Forgive us!"

Some students ran him by, bumping into him and disappearing in the same direction as the girl who just departed. Also incidentally running him over on the steps of the stairs.

"W-weren't those students in the Student Council? Ou-ch my back..."

"You there! Class is beginning soon! Stop lazing around and get to your classroom immediately!"

A teacher shouted at him.

"I-impossible." Said Sleeper, his wracked body moved as if shocked with electricity as he did.

 **part3**

Running stride. Flowing hair.

Tsubaki Shinra rushed down corridors of the school with a contingent of devils from the Council with her. And her goal was a band of troublemakers that appeared a while back.

"V-Vice President, how much longer!?"  
A devil with blue hair asked her.

"They're very close, just follow me, and we'll catch them this time."

"Although this must be the third time this year we've come up with nothing." A devil behind her said under her breath.

"It's different this time. Up until now, we've been chasing operants and proxies for these troublemakers. Now, we have the entire brains of the operations within our grasp.

"Y-you mean?"

"Their leaders are in our cross-hairs. And we are the bullets."

The vice president elegantly fixed her glasses in the standard expected of her.

Middle on the bridge of her nose, index and ring on the rims of the lens.

And grinned a little.

"Vice president, you're a little scary today." "Oh, sorry, forgive me."

An awkward silence that made the sounds of clicking heels louder came over them.

"This is the place. Everyone, get ready, we're going straight in!"

The sliding door with the sign of the Social Interactions Club over it came into view, and the Vice president immediately kicked it down.

Now that there was no magic barrier they could sense the presence of supernaturals.

Easy for a devil. Now where were their targets?

"You know, I never expected that you'd find us so soon, I was shocked when my spymaster informed me there were a bunch of devils heading straight for us. But unfortunately -"

"Ah hey! I'm not done monologuing yet!"

Instead of listening to her speech, Tsubaki had broken the rules and rushed straight for the leader.

Unparalleled agility, and the scraping of metal halted her advance. Red eyes as well.

 _"_ Asahaka nari _."_

"Out of the way." Tsubaki said to the one blocking her. But her red eyes betrayed no fear or hesitation.

"A-ah. Good job Shiina!" Yuri, the leader here shouted out.

"Open fire!" Yuri then yelled, and pointed her L-shaped tool at Tsubaki.

An orange spark appeared from one of the ends, together with the sound of popping. The spark lit her face for a second before it disappeared, and then appeared again.

This method of illumination revealed the few others doing the same thing with similarly shaped tools.

He was told to stand aside, so that he wouldn't get in the way.

One of the devils screamed out, and then a barrier immediately erupted between the Student Council and the Social Interaction club.

One of the devils were the first to speak out, holding her bleeding arm.

"Y-you brought guns into this school!?"

Yuri was unaffected by how this must seem to them. She closed an eye, and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, we kind of need it, but we only use it for self-defence."

"Y...how dare you..."  
"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU COULD HARM THE STUDENTS WITH THAT!"

Tsubaki Shinra, from behind the barrier, began to channel a powerful-looking spell in her moment of anger.

The leader of the Social Interactions Club gained a look of worry. But then laughed it off.

"Escape plan: D!" Yuri yelled.

"Right!" Someone answered back, and suddenly the curtains were drawn.

Because the devils had been in the darkness of the room, the sudden reveal of the full might of the sun scalded their vulnerable retinas. Their acute ability to see even in darkened areas also shared a weakness that had just been exploited.

Then the sound of shattering glass filled the room. And when the devil's pupils narrowed like they were supposed to, they only saw that the windows of the clubroom had shattered, with the curtains swaying slightly. One of them scowled, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Are you crying?"

"No, it's just. My eyes still hurt"

"...crybaby."

 **part4**

A repetitive ringing screamed into the air. It was the school that had put on an alarm.

"Phew, we lost them. Hm?"

Yuri, the leader of Social Interactions looked upon her people.

"Hurry up, we still have to evacuate our girls in the Music Club, for now..."

"Yuri, I feel like my bones have snapped, uuh." Someone cried.

"Ow, my knee. As I thought, jumping from the third floor of the school building would still hurt." One of the member's said. "Oh? But didn't you always used to fall off the roof of the school building?"

"That's because someone kicked me from behind isn't it!" The member yelled at her.

"Anyway, sorry it's such a mess right now, but we were discovered by the devils residing in this school." The leader turned to Tristan, who was pulled to exit from the window, but quickly climbed down the face of the building, instead of falling like the rest of them did. "That means we can no longer use this building as our headquarters, so we'll have to get everyone out of here before we leave the grounds. We can't risk our precious comrade's lives while in enemy territory."

"Also, it's best that you come with us, now that the student council have seen you with us, they'll treat you as an enemy, despite your former alliance."

He became surprised that she knew about the Rating Games.

"I was watching you personally during that time." Someone who's breathing and presence had not been sensed until now appeared at his side. It was the same person their leader had talked to before making a rushed escape. He noticed she had a strange earpiece that extended towards her mouth.

"Hello." She had a dead tone for her voice.

"Let's head as quietly and sneakily as we can to the Music Club room. Our girls will likely be there."

"But won't the devil's feel our presence?"

"Move it!"

 **part5**

"Yeah, I thought something was going on when we heard the gunshots. Is that a newbie?"  
Social Interactions, plus one, had snuck back into the large building, avoided every student, and now stood inside another club room. Currently the leader was speaking to a purplish-haired girl holding what the humans call a guitar. There were also four other girls in the room when they hurriedly entered, chatting amongst themselves.

But eventually it descended into people shouting over each other since the bell was ringing obnoxiously.

They jumped from the windows in the third floor, secretly climbed back up the building, taking care not to be seen by the rush of students evacuating. Now, Social Interactions plus one were in a room on the second floor, which seemed to be for musicians.

"He's new. We'll introduce everyone properly later, for now, get your band ready. The location of Afterlife Headquarters has been compromised, and we're getting everyone out of here."

"What's wrong, lead?" A short girl with pink hair came between the two who were speaking. She was quickly pulled back away by one of the girls.

Short intervals between the loud clapping of shoes, and growing heaviness in the air. The squire spoke up.

"I can feel the Student Council coming quickly. If we are to leave, we must move now."  
"W-woah, he can do something like feel the presence of others? That's like in a fantasy manga..." Someone hiding behind a person with blue hair said.

Then the person who he could not detect appeared beside him and said "What Tristan says is right, I am being told that both the Student Council, and the Occult Club are coming our way.

"Eh, Occult as well? The devils are scary..."

The girl with the guitar scrunched her face and said "We'll have to come back for our instruments, but lead the way." the people who were shouting at each other came to stand behind her, grinning or smiling.

They exited the room, some talking about where they would go after they had successfully left the school. But that would have to be the least of their worries.

"Yuri, it seems we have been trapped." The brightly yellow haired girl that Tristan could not sense said aloud.

Social Interactions plus one exited the music room, to find members of both the Student Council and Occult Club waiting in the corridor.

One of them started to talk at them, while holding a weapon she had summoned.

They'd been cornered.  
But then...

"Look guys! There's a window at the end of this corridor. Let's escape through here!"

"You're not getting away this time!" "Isn't that Tristan? Why is he with them?"

Once Tristan saw the first weapon being drawn and wielded as if about to strike, he materialized lightning in his hands.

Hearing the sounds of the glass pane smash, and the jumping that came next, he held the lightning in front, before it burst into a larger form, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, and broadening it's thickness.

Taking the teachings of one of the grand Chaos Daughters into action, the pillar of entangled lightning held in place when it's caster returned his arm. Even when he proceeded to exit the scene using the smashed window, the Lightning Ward held strong the ground it was birthed to protect.

Having had experience with, or seen this magic in action, neither Occult or Council dared not cross it, as it's raging appearance made a shrilling sound to match.


End file.
